Bella's Reservation
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Black is the future cheif her father Charlie is the current one. watch as she grows up on the Reservation with the boys and Leah through the good and the bad will she handle the pressures of her future will any of them AU
1. a new cheif is born

I don't own twilight

September 8th 1991 La Push reservation.

Renee Black screamed one final scream and pushed her daughter into the world. The little girl Fell into Sarah Black's hands. Sarah took the baby and cleaned her up swaddling her in a warm blanket she brought her to her mother.

"You did a good job Renee," She told her sister in law before leaving the room to inform everyone else that the newest addition to the Black family was here. She opened the door and looked out. She gave a slight smile there before her sat Her Husband with both her little girls Rachel 3 and Rebecca 4 cuddled up next to him.

Beside him in the chair was Charlie Black his elder brother and Chief of the Reservation. He had five year old Paul Young in his lap. Well 7 year old Sam Uley played on the floor with an old train set one year old Jared was asleep in his mother's arms. well two week old Leah Clearwater was smuggled into her own Mother sue and her father's attention was riveted to the TV. Everyone finally noticed Sarah standing in the door way and looked at her expectantly.

"Well Charlie you have a beautiful baby girl." She beamed at her brother in law. Charlie stood up placing Paul on the floor.

"Can I go and see them please?"

"Of course you can she stood to the side of the door and hugged him as he went into the room.

"I'm so Happy for you Charlie." She took his seat in the living and smiled that baby girl in the other room would bring a new life to this family this reservation even Sarah could just feel it.

Charlie went into the room and smiled seeing his wife holding there beautiful daughter. Renee looked up at him and smiled back. "Charlie I'd like you to meet your daughter Isabella Marie Black."

"So that's the name you decided on?" He asked sitting down beside her and taking Bella into his arms.

"Yes I think it quite suits her don't you."

"Ah yes my beautiful Bella." Charlie smiled and Renee knew then and there when it came time no boy would be good enough for the Chief's little girl. She was his princess.

"Uncle Charlie." There was a little voice in the door way. Charlie looked over to see Becky and Rachel standing there."

"Well hello girls what can I do for you."

"Can we see the baby please?" They gave him their best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can." He patted the bed and the two little girls scampered up to see the little girl Sam and Paul had heard the commotion and soon joined the others on the bed. Charlie held her out so they all could see her. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Isabella."

"She's so pretty." Sam said surprising the kids and adults alike though Rachel and Rebecca agreed with him Paul just pulled a face.

"Girls are yucky." He declared earning himself a glare from Sam.

"Your yucky Paul."

"Hey hay no fighting." Charlie told the two boys. Who both then proceeded to stick their tongues out at each other, Charlie wondered why Sam was so protective of Bella. He was sure it would properly be a good thing later on as Isabella Marie Black would one day be the first Female chief of the tribe destined to fallow in her father's footstep, but at the same time carve her own path. This is her story along with the story of those who grew up with her.

Will she grow up to be a strong chief will she survive the pressure and what happens when old legends start coming true can she handle it can she make it through.

**A/N ok this idea came into my head what if Charlie was Billy's older brother and Bella the rightful chief what would happen if she grew up with the boys and Leah. I know dates aren't cannon but there not that far off its just what I felt like going with the stories already AU so I didn't see the harm. Please review but don't flame. Thanks. **


	2. and she walks

I don't own twilight

Bella Black smiled at her uncle Billy as she shakily got to her little legs. "Charlie Renee you might want to get in here." Billy called out as Bella started to toddle for the first time towards Leah Clearwater who was playing on the floor across from her. Billy picked up a camera and quickly took a picture of little Bella's first steps as Charlie and Renee ran into the room.

"Billy what is it." Charlie asked. Billy just pointed to were Bella was taking another tenetive step.

"Oh my, my baby's walking." Renee squealed stealing the camera from Billy and going on a picture taking spree. She made one more shaky movement before falling down. Charlie went and scooped up his nine month old daughter.

"Well Bells we know you can walk but how come you won't talk." The whole tribe was worried about the Chief's young daughter who at nine months old still hadn't said her first word. No mommy not daddy not anything. She just giggled at the look her father gave her and stuck out her little baby tongue.

Well Charlie was making funny faces at his daughter Sam walked in. "Hey Charlie why are you making faces at Bella." He asked.

"She just walked. He spun around to look at the seven year old the pride of a proud father written all over his face.

"Did you really Bells." Sam asked coming to tickle the little girl who let out another giggle. The day Bella walked the reservation rejoiced now only if she would talk.

**A/N this story is going to be long but most of the chapters are going to be short like this when inspiration hits its Bella Growing up with the pack as she gets older and there's more to write the chapters will be longer. Next up her first word. No flames thanks for the reviews and please review. **


	3. and says an unexpected word

I don't own Twilight

Bella was now eleven months old and still hadn't said her first word. The whole tribe was getting worried that the chief's daughter was never going to talk. She was walking perfectly fine and Charlie just figured his daughter was to stubborn and she would talk when she wanted to talk.

She was sitting in the middle of the living room playing with Leah well Sue watched the two little girls. Leah was babbling away to Bella who just looked at her intently almost as if she was looking through the other girl. Just then the girls attention was diverted when Charlie Billy and their Father Andrew came through the door.

Andrew went over to his granddaughter scoping her up into his arms and hugging her. "Hows my little Bells this afternoon." He kissed her forehead as she giggled she loved her grandfather. She looked into his eyes almost as if seeing something that no one else could see. She opened her mouth and everyone held their breath and wondered if she was going to say anything.

"Wolf." She said in a high little baby voice.

"Bwella ark." Leah giggled from her place on the floor as Bella leaned over in her grandfather's arms and pressed her hands to his heart.

"Gampa Wolf." She stated pure and simply stunning everyone in the room as they looked at the baby not even a year old who had just said one of the reservations deepest secrets and they could almost see it in her eyes she knew what she was talking about.

Drew put his granddaughter down and motioned to his sons to fallow him into Charlie's office. Charlie sat behind his desk well William and Billy took seats opposite him. "Well um that was interesting." Charlie stated.

"Do you think it means anything." Billy asked.

Andrew just nodded his head. "Yes son I think it does." For the wolf gene had passed over Charlie and Billy's generation though as an Elder in Billy's case and the chief of the tribe Charlie and Billy knew the legends. Some people may find it odd that Charlie and not Andrew was the Chief but when the position opened After Andrews dad died ten years ago Andrew said he never wanted to be chief his wife was sick he was slowly losing his imprint the love of his life he knew Nadia wouldn't last through the winter and he didn't want the stain of being the chief on him also. "Boys the wolfs will come back I don't know when I don't know how and I don't know who but I can hazard a guess that Sam Paul and Jared will be mixed into it somehow maybe even Rach Bex Bella and Leah though a female wolf has never happened. You never know but there's something different about Bella its like she can see into your soul she's thoughtful she'll make a great Chief when her time comes."

The three men sat contemplating what they had discovered that day and wondering what the future would bring them.

**A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. Bella won't Phase and I have my reasons but should Leah end up Phasing. I'm going to try and stick as cannon as book with my own twist ie Rachel and Bex leaving Sarah dieing Renee ect except Leah and Sam will never happen if there is one thing from there past you'd like to see drop a review and I'll try and write next up properly Bella and Leah double first B-day. **


	4. more wisdom from Bella

I don't own Twilight

One year old and already in charge, that was the inside joke of the tribe when it came to Little Bella Black. She didn't say much but when she did speak it was usually worth listening to. Her and Leah Clearwater where inseparable and usually if you saw the two girls you'd usually find Sam Jared and Paul not far behind and if you found Paul you'd usually see Rachel. Well she wasn't as close to the other's she was still part of the little group though everyone noticed that Rebecca Black the eldest twin never stuck around the other kids she was off in her own Little world and the other though they didn't shun her didn't really include her either.

Even though Bella and Leah where two months apart with Leah being the elder of the two both sets of parents decided to throw them a double birthday party for their first. The cake was there the streamers where up and Renee Sue and Sarah where all bustling around the house in a tizzy trying to get everything situated.

"I can't believe their already one," Renee glanced over at the two girls playing on the floor with Rachel and Paul Sam and Jared playing cars on the other side of the room.

"I know." Sue sighed wistfully thinking about her baby growing up so fast.

"I just wish they would include Becky in their games," Sarah sighed sadly thinking of her eldest child and how she was shunned by the others.

"I really wonder why she isn't included with the other's it's almost like they know something we don't. " Renee sighed.

"Its almost like they are already gravitating around Bella," Sue mused.

"Maybe we should ask Bella," Sarah suggested.

"Oh yeah ask a one year old." Sue scoffed.

"Its worth a shot." Renee shrugged they looked around and made sure Rebecca wasn't in sight and Renee crouched down next to her tiny daughter.

"Bella dear can I ask you something."

"Momma" Bella looked up at her mother intrigued.

"Bells baby why don't you play with Bex's

Bella's eyes bored into her mothers.

"No olf no inpint "

And with those words Bella went back to playing with her doll.

The three women looked at each other shock covering their faces. "No wolf no imprint." Sarah was shaking as she ran from the room and towards the council house Sue behind her and Renee at their heels.

"Wait someone has to watch the kids." Renee stopped in her tracks and the three women looked at each other.

"I'll do it." Sue volunteered going back towards the house. With that the other two women ran towards the council house and ran through the doors scaring all the elders who were sitting around discussing tribal business.

"Girls what is it." Andrew asked looking up at his two daughter's in law out of breath and flushed.

"Bella" Sarah breathed

"What about her." Charlie stood up his face whitened.

"She fine its just she said something that shocked us." Renee waved her husband down.

"What did she say." Billy was intrigued to see what could get these women so flustered.

"I asked her why she didn't play with Bex because Sarah had been worried about her and them not including her in their play time." Renee started and Billy nodded his head he'd also been worried about the growing situation.

"She looked at me for the longest time and said, "No wolf no imprint."

"What," Andrew stood up. "She actually said this."

"Yes." Sarah nodded her head.

"Dad what is it." Charlie asked.

"Its just I've been watching Bella since she first spoke giving away my wolf secret and I believe that she's the healer the heart of the tribe for the next generation we know she's the first female chief and we know that there's never been one before but what you guys aren't aware of is that in every generation of wolfs there is one female that leads along with the Alpha usually its determined by who the Alpha imprints on but in this special case I believe the Alpha will be determined by who Bella is imprinted on by. "

"Wait so mom was the healer in your group," Billy quarried.

"Yes son and the healer always know things she has a sixth sense about her you never go against her she's almost like a seer she can almost see into your soul.

"So," Charlie steeped his fingers under his chin. "Bella will be the imprint of the future Alpha and supposedly all the boys will be Wolfs well Leah and Rachel will be imprints but to who." Here the questioned stood behind his eyes.

"I have some theories" Renee stepped forward.

"What is it my dear." Andrew asked the women would know more they spent more time with the kids.

"Well personally after watching the interplay I believe that Sam will be the Alpha if you watch them he's always more attentive to Bella then the others and at the same time the others turn to him for guidance when Bella isn't there. "

"Ok well what about Rachel and Leah." Harry asked.

"I think Rachel is with Paul he's always hovering around her or vice versa"

That leaves Leah." Here Sarah stepped forward we don't know who Leah imprints on maybe he isn't alive yet she isn't super close to Jared so I suspect its not him."

"Ok so to sum this up we've learned Bella is the chief the heart of the tribe and knows things that others don't Sam will most likely be the Alpha and Paul will imprint on Rach well Leah's wolf is still to be found telling us that more wolfs will be added to the pack." Charlie shook his head in wonderment.

"Yes that sounds about right." Renee nodded.

"Ok boys I think that's enough for one day we have birthday's to celebrate." Andrew stood up and everyone fallowed him out the birthday went off without a hitch and the adults where left to pounder the future of their children.

A/N sorry its been so long after I posted the last chapter my grandpa died school started and classes have been going strong plus I needed inspiration this was going to be about the party but as you can see it went a different way thanks for all the amazing reviews and please review if you want to see more.


	5. Leah's imprint

I don't own Twilight

Leah was fallowing Sarah around everywhere she would go, Sarah couldn't seem to shake the one and a half year old. Bella was playing on the floor with some Blocks but her eyes also seemed to be trained on Sarah a majority of the time. It was starting to creep her out a bit to be honest.

"Sue seriously have you figured out why your daughter seems to be attached to me at all times." Sarah asked her friend who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"I don't know go ask Bella she seems to have a lot of answer's."

"Really sue we have to stop asking babies questions this is just getting ridiculous" But she sighed and got down on her knees and looked Bella in the eyes. "Bella dear can I ask you a question?"

Bella just looked at her willing her to go on. "Well Bella do you know why Leah keeps fallowing me around al the time."

"baby," that's all Bella said and Sarah turned to look at Sue a confused look crossing her face.

"Baby," she looked back at Bella.

"Baby, imprint." Bella pointed to Sarah's flat stomach with her pudgy baby hand.

Sarah's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to faint. "You heard that right." She asked Sarah.

"Oh yeah I heard that, it looks like your having a baby its going to be a boy and Leah's imprint. Wait does this make us in-laws. Sue started to cry and laugh hysterically it was like her body couldn't decide what it wanted to do." Bella just went back to playing with her Blocks and as Sarah was near Bella Leah was playing with her also.

Billy Charlie and Renee found the two elder women still in tears of laughter when they walked through the door later that day. "Ok what's going on?" Billy looked around in confusion.

"Honey I have some good news." Sarah whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up trying to get her laughter under control. "I'm pregnant and it's a boy."

"What?" Billy looked at his wife dumbfounded how do you know you haven't had any morning sickness or anything have you." Billy tried to go back in his mind to see if there was any signs of pregnancy he had missed in his wife. "And how can you know it's a boy?"

"Bella told me." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world."

"Well to be fair." Sue stood up Bella told you Baby, imprint. We just assume she means it's a boy because you asked why Leah was fallowing you all over the place."

"That is true" she conceded.

"Oh my god." Billy hugged Sarah tightly he loved his daughters but a son a son was something he'd always hoped for.

"Congrats Man." Charlie hugged his Brother looks like you get stuck with the Clearwater girl though." He joked.

"Hey, " Sarah protested.

"Well its better than the Uley boy." Billy teased back.

"Men" Renee sighed shaking her head. This was a new and interesting twist to the group a new wolf a new imprint and more family ties to enter the small group.

A/N here's the new chapter so Jacob's on his way thanks to those who reviewed please review but don't flame also I have a Dawson's creek story out call Pain makes us stronger it's a Joey/Pacey story so if you like them read and review.


	6. Sam sick

I don't own Twilight

As the months went by it was perfectly obvious that Sarah was in deed pregnant as her belly rounded out and Leah became even more attached to the older women. Much to Sue's chagrin and amusement. " Swear all I do is waddle." Sarah moaned sitting down and propping her feet up."

"Been there done that," Sue joked and Renee nodded. She held Bella in her lap well she placed shoes on the little girl as they were taking all the kids outside somehow the three women had become like a day care center for the rez next generation wolf pack kids as they secretly liked to call them. The almost two year old lowered herself from her mothers lab and walked over to Sam.

The older boy was sitting running a ball back and forth between his hands. "Sam no feel good, Sam sick."She placed her hand on the nine year olds forehead which was warm to the touch.

"I'm fine Belly," He grumbled trying to push her baby hands away.

"No," she shook her little head at him "Sam medicine," she walked back over to Sarah and looked up at her with her big brown eyes. "Sam sick, Sam medicine."

Sarah looked over at the eldest in the group the boy did indeed look slightly flushed, "Sue can you go and check on him please?" Sue nodded and stood up going over and touching the boys forehead.

"Looks like a bit of a fever nothing to worry about but I'd like you to get into the bed in the guest room for the rest of the day."

"Sam nodded his head as he walked listlessly to the other room he hated being sick but he really wasn't feeling well so he climbed under the blankets without protest well Sue walked off to get the medicine, she tucked him in and flicked out the light, he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep when he felt something touch his arm. He opened his bleary eyes to see Bella climbing on the bed. She tucked her tiny toddler body against his side and patted his cheek.

"Feel better Sammy," she yawned and let her little eyes flutter shut.

Sue went to check on Sam an hour latter and cooed to see the two cuddled together she pointed to the bedroom and grabbed her camera as she jestered for the other mothers to follow her, they all smiled at the cute scene as Sue snapped a picture that would cause blushes for years to come.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please review if you want more. Next up Jacob's born.


	7. welcome to the world Jacob Andrew Black

I don't own twilight.

Jacob's born.

Sarah grew rounder and rounder with each passing day, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born, the heat of late August was getting to her and she couldn't get comfortable anything. Her and Sue were watching the young kids and she could feel the baby kicking up a storm in her uterus.

"Ok Little boy I get it you want to come out," She chuckled placing her hand over her rounded stomach. She felt a sharp jab at her hand and then the first contraction hit her. She doubled over from the pain. That was strong she hadn't felt contractions that strong with Rebecca or Rachel until late into labor. Sue looked over at her but before she could say anything Bella came running into the room on her little toddler lags. At almost two Bella seemed to have a higher development then most children her own age.

"Baby coming, baby coming," she placed her hand on Sarah's stomach and the pain seemed to ease a bit from her body. Sarah was able to stand up and Sue hurried to her side.

"Are you in labor," Sue whispered to her friend not wanting to alarm the children around them.

"I think so," she gritted out as another contraction hit her. Bella's little hands still resided on her belly.

"need doctor," Bella patted Sarah's stomach and then looked up at them so much wisdom in her baby chocolate eyes.

"Right," Sarah gulped it was scary how much Bella knew for a two year old. Sue couldn't leave Sarah needed her there and the nearest doctor was in Forks and forks Doctors didn't like to come to the reservation. The reservation didn't have a doctor and most births happened at home but Bella was telling them they needed a doctor and Sarah could tell there wasn't any time to get to the hospital even if Forks was only fifteen minutes away.

"Daddy, baby," Sue looked down at the Bella.

"What was that Bella dear," Sue was trying to support Sarah who was once again doubled over from the pain of a contraction.

"Daddy and uncle Billy baby,"

" Do you think she wants Charlie and Billy to deliver the baby?" Sue asked perplexed.

Sarah only nodded her head it was the only motion she seemed capable of at the moment. "Daddy, uncle Billy," Bella once again reiterated her point.

"Ok let's get you to bed and then I'm going to send Sam to the council house to get them, I'll then send him to the diner to get Renee. Renee worked at the diner as she wasn't able to handle being around all the kids for so long. Sue helped Sarah into the bedroom and got her situated before going back to the living room. "Sam,"

"Yes, Miss Sue," the almost eight year old came into the room.

"Sam I need you to go to the council house and get Billy and Charlie Miss. Sarah's in labor and we need them, then I need you to go to the diner and get Miss Renee can you do that?"

"Yes, Miss. Sue, I'll hurry," he went to leave when Bella's voice stopped him.

"Me go with Sam," her little face was set in stubborn lines and Sam knew there wasn't time to argue with her so he just scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his hip carrying her out of the house and running as fast as he could while balancing the toddler he hurried towards the council house.

He burst through the door placing Bella on the plank floor and trying to catch his breath, all the council members looked at him wide eyed. "Sam," Charlie stood up wondering what was going on.

"Daddy, Jacob coming need you and Uncle Billy," her little voice cut through the atmosphere around them.

"Who the hell is Jacob," Andrew asked perplexed looking down at his granddaughter. Everyone around him shrugged as Sam straighten finally.

"She means Miss Sarah is having the baby and she need Charlie and Billy to deliver the baby."

"is that what you mean Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Bella just nodded her head. "Jacob coming," she raised her arms to her father who scooped her up and him and Billy took off. Sam watched them go as he sprinted towards the diner.

"Miss Renee, Miss Renee," Renee stopped what she was doing and looked over at the boy who had just burst through the doors.

"Sam,"

"Miss. Sarah's having the baby," He panted Renee dropped what she was doing and sprinted out the door Sam once again behind her they burst through the doors of Sarah and Billy's and Renee hurried into the bedroom as Sam looked around none of the kids seemed to notice what was going on except for Leah and Bella who were sitting on the floor leaning against the closed door. Sam slide down next to them and proceeded to tell the two young girls a story trying to keep their minds off of what was going on behind the closed door.

"Ok Sarah one more Push," Billy was ready to catch the baby and hand him off to Charlie. Sarah gathered all the strength in her and pushed as hard as she could she heard a cry and she looked down at her husband who held a tiny baby in his hands. "And its defiantly a boy and according to Bella to be named Jacob. " he handed the boy over to Charlie who quickly cleaned him up. Charlie handed the baby over to Sarah who cuddled the baby into her arms.

"Jacob Andrew Black the perfect name," she breathed looking down at the child in her arms.

"I agree," Billy leaned down and kissed her forehead. He caressed his sons feather soft skin and whispered "Welcome to the world Jacob Andrew Black."

A/N thanks for the reviews next up the other kids meet the new baby. Now a question for you I've decided Sarah is going to live but Renee is going to leave. Should Renee die or just leave please tell me what you think also I'm going to start a Jacob/ Bella story properly today. The premise will be this Sarah dies of a miscarriage because of lack of proper care when Bella's fourteen. Bella lives in Forks with her father at the time but spends a lot of time at the reservation. It's too much for Bella and she leaves to live with her mother in phoenix she vows to go to medical school and become a doctor. She's now just graduated and is an MD she's headed back to work at the tiny hospital on the reservation when she meets back up with Jacob and the rest of the pack. What do you guys think?


	8. meeting Jacob

I don't own Twilight

"Baby, baby, baby," Bella was jumping up and down and wouldn't stop, the only thing that seemed to slow the little ball of energy was Sam's hand on her shoulder, the door to the Black's bedroom was still closed and Bella was impatient to get in and see the newest member of her family. Leah on the other hand looked nervous and was chewing on her little lip but she looked just about as ready to charge through the door as Bella. Sam tried not to chuckle as he picked up Leah and soothed her making Bella pout and Sam to throw his head back and laugh. Finally he couldn't take the girls nervous energy anymore and knocked on the door.

"hey can Bella and Leah come in I think they're going to break down the door soon,"

The adults heard his voice waft through the wood and looked down at the wide eyed baby staring at them. " I think we should let them in don' t you?" Sarah whispered looking between the closed door and the baby in her arms.

"Right," Billy nodded and walked over to the door opening it and ushering the three kids into the room. Billy's energy seemed to calm when she caught site of the baby and she crept silently to the edge of the bed, she looked up at her father and he looked over at Sarah, Sarah nodded and Charlie placed Bella onto the bed next to her aunt. Her little hand came up and brushed against his soft newborn skin.

"Jake" she whispered, she turned her head and locked eyes with Sam and then moved her eyes over to Leah who was still in Sam's arms. She nodded to Sam and moved her eyes to the bed beside her he took this to mean she wanted him to place Leah down next to her. Sam placed Leah down and Leah's hand joined Bella's on the babe's cheek. Bella nodded and looked over at Sam holding up her arms for him to pick her up. He did as bid and rocked her on his hips as her eyes started to droop and she laid her head on his shoulder the day's events starting to creep up on her.

Leah's eyes started to droop also and the little girl laid down next to Sarah her hand still on Jacob and fell asleep. Sue laughed softly and scooped her up and nodded for Sam to follow her so they could put both of the girls down for their naps and after the youngest two met the newest member of the family the rest of the kids were allowed in and Rebecca and Rachel both cooed over there brother but Rachel seemed to gravitate more towards the baby well Becky seemed more standoffish they wondered if that had to do with Becca not being part of the pack or not. Sarah looked around her Jacob had come into the world and another piece had fallen into place she could feel it but she also knew there were many new surprises around the corner for everyone.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review next up Renee departs but how? Well review if you want to know also read my Bella and Jacob story called past pain brings future happiness, Dr. Isabella Swan is headed back to La Push after Sarah's death fourteen years before caused her to flee what happens when she gets imprinted on by her best friend Jacob Black.


	9. a death and a baby

I don't own Twilight

Tears poured down the faces of the mourners as they gathered around the freshly dug grave, Charlie clung to his daughter and tried to hold the tears back as the casket was lowered into the ground. He whispered his final goodbye to his wife as the rain pounded the ground harder and faster.

"Daddy," Bella pated his cheek and he gave her a wan smile not wanting his little girl to see his tears. He glanced over at Sarah who had two year old Jacob on her hip and the girls gathered close to her. Leah was standing by a heavily pregnant sue and no one seemed to notice the increasingly gray and thunderous sky.

Renee Swan had been killed only days before she'd been working the night shift at the diner but when three in the morning came and went she still wasn't home Charlie started to worry. He'd left Bella with his brother and sister in law and went to the diner he found his wife cold as ice dead only a few hours but drained completely of her blood. A vampire he knew it right away and he cursed the fates. All the elder wolves had by now stopped phasing long ago. And the future generation wouldn't be ready for years to come Sam the el

dest of the group was just approaching his tenth birthday and the vampire whoever he or she was, was long gone never to be seen again. The only evidence they had was the dead body of a beloved wife and mother and nothing else no one knew what had happened or how the vampire had in fact found his way onto reservation property.

Charlie was at a loss he didn't know what to do he'd just buried his wife and now had a young daughter to raise. "Daddy down," Bella started to squirm in his arms and he lowered her to the rain soaked ground. She ran over to Sam who was standing with his mother at the edge of the crowd. "Sammy," she lifted arms to Sam who scooped her up and balanced her on his hip. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and he swayed with her until her eyes fluttered shut.

The funeral was over and everyone came back to Sarah and Billy's for a light lunch no one spoke as the air hung heavily around them. Bella was still snuggled into Sam's shoulder Rachel had found Paul and they were playing quietly in a corner and Leah was in Jacobs room singing a made up lullaby as only a four year old could.

"Charlie," he looked up into the eyes of his sister in law looking at him. "Would you like to to stay here with us for a few days."

"Thanks" it was the only words he spoke but he was grateful he didn't feel that he was ready to face that house with all of her possessions still strewn about yet.

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave Sue screamed and clutched her stomach, Bella's eyes popped open and she ran out of the room she'd been placed in her hands quickly going to Sue's stomach. "Baby Seth," she cooed as Sue tried to stand. Sarah rushed to her and helped her into a bed well everyone else was shooed out of the house. Once again a birthing room was set up. Five hours later Seth Henry Clearwater was born.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed next up dealing with death and a new baby please review.


	10. Charlie's Pain

I don't own Twilight

"We have to do something," Sarah hissed.

"You don't think I don't know that." Sue huffed looking over at her friend.

"it's your turn," Sarah pushed Sue towards the door.

"I hate this." Sue sighed, going towards the door she knocked gently. "Charlie, Charlie please you have to come out please think about Bella." At this Sue looked over at Bella who was playing quietly on the floor. When she got no answer she pushed the door open and went inside.

The room was darkened but she could make out Charlie's outline sitting in the chair. "Charlie you have to get out of this room." She walked towards the window, throwing the curtains open.

Charlie cringed, "Really Sue, really. "How am I supposed to go on without my wife?"

Sue shook her head and crouched down taking Charlie's hand in hers. "I don't know Charlie I know it's hard but "We're all counting on you Bella's counting on you, the tribe is counting on you it's been six months you didn't die with her Charlie, you have to go one living."

"Daddy," Both sets of eyes went to the little girl in the door way as she made her way to her father's side. "Daddy it will be ok," she climbed up unto his lap and snuggled close to him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Bells." He whispered kissing her forehead, looking down at his baby girl he felt a twinge of pain. She looked so much like her mother it hurt. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this, but he knew Sue was right he had to live for his tribe and for his daughter.

A/N Next up Bella and Leah start Kindergarten.


	11. Leah tantrum

I don't own twilight

"Leah you have to go," Sue tried to get her daughter out the door but Leah wasn't having it.

"NO, NO, NO." Leah shouted kicking and screaming her arms outreached towards the house.

"Yes." Sue was struggling to hold her. It was Leah and Bella's first day of kindergarten and Leah wasn't having any of it.

"NO Jacob," Leah's arms were once more reached out towards the house.

"You'll see Jacob after school for heaven sakes it's not like you'll never see the boy again." She was glaring at her daughter. "I hate this wolf thing," Sue mumbled under her breath.

"What in the world is going on here?" Harry asked walking up the path

"Your daughter." Sue put the emphasize on your, "Won't go to school because she wants to stay with Jacob."

"I see." Harry stood there thinking over the issue.

"Leah Stop," Sue turned her attention back to her struggling daughter. "You're going to mess up your clothes.

"So." Leah stared to struggle more.

"Bella," Sue looked down expecting Bella to be beside her. "Bella, dang it, Bella where did you go?" She turned around in a circle trying to find the other girl.

"I'm right here auntie Sue." Bella came out of the Black house.

"Why where you in there?" Sue asked

"I had to get this." Bella held up a tiny woven bracelet.

"What is that?" Sue let go of Leah who started to sprint towards the house.

"No Leah." Bella shook her head stopping her friend in her tracks.

"What." Leah stomped her foot trying to get past Bella.

"Here," Bella handed the bracelet to Leah

"What is it." She looked at it closely and smiled when she saw that the name Jacob was woven in the threads.

"Jakie has one with your name on it." Bella said. "See I have on to." She held up her wrist where a bracelet with the name Sam on it was. "Sam has one to he made them." Bella said proudly.

"Great can we go to school now." Sue looked down at the two girls.

"Yes." Leah nodded, smoothing out her dress.

"This is going to be the death of me." Sue grumbled taking each of the girls by a hand and leading them towards her car so she could drive them to school we have to have a meeting this is getting out of hand and what in the hell are with those bracelet's she thought.

A/N ok so thanks everyone that reviewed and please tell me what you think of this new chapter, next up the adults have a meeting about Bella Leah Jake and Sam, Rachel and Paul will be mentioned briefly.


	12. Frustrated women

I don't own twilight

"I don't understand I'll never understand." Sue sighed as she sat with Seth in her lap, "What is going on, Why is Leah so determined to be around Jacob?" She glanced over at the three year old who was playing with blocks on the floor.

"I don't know I guess we'll have to ask the council." Sarah shrugged as she stirred the cookie batter.

"Ask us what?" Both women looked up to see Billy walk into the room.

"Why Leah and Jacob and Sam and Bella seem so connected, Paul and Rachel don't seem this connected." Sue said.

"What do you mean?" Billy sat down dipping his finger into the cookie mixture and earning a glare from Sarah.

"Don't do that." She swatted his hand away."

"Anyway." Sue giggled at the banter between the two of them. "Leah wouldn't go to school this morning she wanted Jacob and she was kicking and screaming up a storm, the only thing that would stop her was Bella giving her a bracelet that she said was made by Sam, It had Jacob's name on it.

"Does that explain the bracelet Jacob is wearing?" Billy stood up and hoisted his son into his arms, examining the tiny bracelet encircling his wrist.

"Oh that's right Bella said Jacob had one to." Sue said. "She also said her and Sam had one to."

"Well I'm not sure dad might know." Billy sat back down with Jacob on his lap.

"Perfect timing to." Sarah glanced out the window seeing Charlie and Andrew walking up to the door.

"Hey Drew we have a question?" Sue didn't even beat around the bush.

"And what is that dear." Drew asked sitting down just as Harry walked through the door.

"Are we having a meeting?" He took his son from his wives arms and sat down.

"Kind of." Andrew said. "You're wife said she had a question but she hasn't said what it was yet."

"Intriguing." Harry teased.

"Anyway." Sue rolled her eyes. "Today Leah wouldn't go to school, she kicked, she screamed. I could barely hold her. Then Bella gave her a bracelet that Sam made, It had Jacob's name on it. You can see the same type on Jacob's arm." Everyone looked down at Jacob, Andrew took his arm into his hand gently.

"You said Sam made these."

"That's what Bella said." Sue shrugged.

"Amazing." He studied it for a moment. "Well I have one phone call to make." He stood up and everyone watched him go. A few minutes later he came back.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked.

"I called Old Quil, I hope you don't mind but he's bringing his grandson young Quil with him."

"No big deal its not like we're not used to lots of kids around." Sarah shrugged. "But now we want to know about the Bracelets."

"All in good time my dear all in good time." Drew said looking at his daughter in law.

A/N so we didn't actually talk about the braclet's that will be up next with Drew and Quil SR. talking about things old legends and such. Anyone wondering about Embry his mom isn't on the Rez yet. He'll come in later.


	13. The elder's are no help

I don't own twilight

Quil Sr. showed up with Jr. setting him down next to Jacob on the floor the two boys seemed to click instantly.

"Pack." Drew muttered. Quil nodded as he sat down next to him.

"So Is anyone going to explain to me what in the world is going on, Why are our children acting out so, and why is it only effecting the four of them." Sue demanded.

"We can only really guess." Drew sighed.

"What do you mean you can only guess you're the elders, You and Quil SR. have went through this." Sarah said.

"Yes that's true." Quil nodded looking down at the two boys on the floor. "But you have to remember we had a normal pack, it was smaller it didn't happen until all of us were in our twentys and it wasn't as strong as this pack is shaping up to be."

"What?" Charlie shook his head even he was confused.

"Well," Drew stepled his fingers under his chin. "Bella being the first female chief has something to do with it I'm sure. "I mean she knows about the wolves as a baby, this pack is already forming long before it should and that's never happened. Bella is already 10 times stronger than Marie ever was. We can expect great things from them."

"But the braclets the not wanting to be away from each other what is going on."

"Again only a guess." Quil Sr. Said. I think it has to do with Bella and Sam being so strong the Alpha and the chief and Jacob being the Beta so Leah will hold some leadership being his imprint. Well Rachel and Paul will just be part of the pack despite Rachel's bloodline."

"What he's trying to say is we think that Sam and Bella, Leah and Jacob have a stronger connection one that can't be separated for long. I'm not sure what's in these braclets' we'll have to talk to Sam about that."

"This wasn't helpful." Sue stated.

"I'm sorry dear but we're in new territory here we're rewriting history." Quil Sr. Said.

"You're no help." Sarah glared.

"and I think its time for the elders to leave." Billy chuckled nervously. Trying to get his father and Quil Sr. away from the angry women in the kitchen.

"Cowards." Sue seethed.

Charlie bit down on his lip trying not to laugh. "Ok We'll bring Sam to the council house when he gets out of School." Sarah promised.

"Which means Bella will be with him." Sue said

"Which means Leah." Sarah said

"Which means Jacob." Sue

"Ok it sounds like the whole pack will be there so how about we just meet back here at five." Billy suggested.

"Fine." Sarah and Sue sighed.

The elders walked out the door. "Those women are scary." Quil Sr. Said looking down at his grandson.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Drew laughed.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review. Also check out my new Bella and Sam story Hidden Secrets. Next up: Sam does some explaining. Then we'll jump about six months and Embry will come in.


	14. Taha Aki What?

I don't own twilight

"I don't know." Sam shrugged looking at the adults that surrounded him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Quil Sr. asked.

"I mean I don't know why we wear them, that's Bella."

"But you made them." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah but I used what Bella told me to, and I made them how Bella told me to make them."

"She's five." Billy pointed out.

"You've met Bella before right." Sam snorted.

"She has you there." Sarah said.

"Bella Sweetie will you come here please?" Sue called into the living room where the kids were playing.

"Coming Auntie Sue."

"So Sam how does it feel when you're away from Bella?" Sarah asked turning her attention back to the older boy.

"Like a part of me is missing."

Charlie flinched thinking that his little girl was so important to this boy and she was only five. "Anything else?" he asked.

"With the bracelets it's almost like I can feel her." Sam Whispered looking down at the table tracing a pattern in the wood.

"What Auntie Sue." Bella came into the room and scrambled up into Sam's lap looking around at the adults assembled around the table from her perch like a little queen looking at her subjects.

"Bella what is in those bracelets?" Drew asked pointing the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh," she twirled the bracelet on her tiny wrist. They are just colored embroidery string and a piece of Sam's hair. Or Sam's has a piece of my hair and Leah's has a piece of Jake's and Jake's a piece of Leah's."

"Do we find that cute or disturbing?" Sarah asked leaning to whisper in Sue's ear.

"I'm not sure." Sur whispered back.

"Why though?" Quil Sr. asked.

"Cause until Sam and Jake Wolf we still recognize the imprint but at the same time we don't have the tools to deal with it." Bella nodded.

"Are we sure she's five?" Billy asked Charlie.

"I'm beginning to wonder." Charlie said tiredly.

"And what are the tools?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. Taha Aki hasn't told me yet."

"Taha Aki talks to you?" Quil Sr. chocked out.

"Sure," Bella shrugged like it was no big deal and obviously to her it wasn't a big deal.

"What else did she tell you about the imprint?" Drew asked.

"Nothing yet, just that we needed a way to connect."

"Why only you, Sam, Jacob and Leah."

"Sam and Jacob will be the Alpha and the Beta so their imprints will be stronger." Bella said in a voice that made her sound like she was telling the adults Duh couldn't you have figured that out.

"I guess that makes sense." Sarah shrugged.

"How big will the pack get?" Billy asked. Trying to get as much information as he could.

"I don't know I only know that right now its Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil Jr. and Seth. Can I go play now?"

"Yes sure." Billy sighed. Bella scrambled down from her perch on Sam's lap.

"Come on Sammy." She pulled Sam along behind her and into the living room.

"Taha Aki talks to her." Quil Sr. shook his head in shock.

"She talks like an adult." Andrew said faintly."

"She's more powerful then we knew." Billy said shakily.

"Looks like we have to keep a closer watch." Charlie looked into the living room watching his daughter play with the other kids who were using Sam as a jungle gym. "I just wish they could have a normal childhood."

"We all do." Harry said speaking for the first time. "We all do."

A/N thanks to everyone for the reviews. And please review. Lets see how close we can get to 300 reviews before the next chapter. Next chapter Embrey and is mother are brought in.


	15. One big secret

I don't own twilight.

"Sarah can you get that?" Sue called out as she tried to get Seth now one and half down for his nap.

"Sure," Sarah called out making her way to the front door of the Clearwater household. "May I help you?" She smiled at the young women with a child by her side.

"Hi I'm Anna Call. I just moved here from the Makah reservation, this is my son Embry." She nodded towards her tiny son. "He's almost 4. I was wondering if I could borrow a mop."

"Of course." Sarah nodded. "I'm Sarah Black by the way and this is the Clearwater house but Sue is putting her youngest down right now."

Anna nodded. Sarah stepped back to find the mop and before she knew what had happened Bella had ran forward and stood in the doorway.

"I'm Bella." The six year old said staring at the strangers.

"Hello." Anna said.

"Hi." Bella said her eyes narrowed in on Embry.

"Can he play with us?"

"Um I guess as long as Sarah doesn't mind." Anna said surprised this girl wanted to play with her son.

"As long as I don't mind what?" Sarah asked.

"I want Embry to play with us." Bella said. "Please Auntie Sarah."

"Yeah that's fine, you can just leave him here well you clean."

"Ok that works." Anna smiled she crouched down as she looked at her son. "Embry you're going to stay with these nice people and play with some kids ok."

"Yay Play." Embry shouted and ran into the house Bella giggling followed behind him.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Anna said.

"That's fine" Sarah said as she watched Anna walk down the porch.

"Who was that?" Sue asked pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"New neighbor she's from the Makah reservation she has a son named Embry he's playing with the others."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know Bella wanted to play with him."

"You don't think?" Sue whispered

"It can't be." Sarah shook her head.

"Bella," Sue called.

"Yes Auntie Sue." She came running.

"What is going on why are you playing with Embry."

"He belongs he's Sam's brother. He's pack."

Sarah started to sputter and cough. Sue went pale sheet white.

"Sam's brother." Sue mouthed.

"Bella lets not tell anyone else this ok this is going to be our little secret ok." Sarah said.

Bella studied the two adults in the room. "For now," She nodded. She ran back into the living room.

"We are screwed." Sarah said.

"You can say that again." Sue huffed out.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please continue reviewing. Next up Sue and Sarah take the new information to the men. To answer a question someone asked no Bella isn't a wolf and never will be. Neither will Leah. Bella knows all she does because she's the future chief the mate of the alpha and the healer of the tribe and pack. Now I have a question for all of you. Should Anna be played off as a good mother or a neglectful one. I'm not sure at the moment and I'd like to hear what the readers think.


	16. What now?

I don't own Twilight

"So then she said he belongs he's Sam's brother." Sarah paced around the tiny kitchen in the Clearwater house.

"Josh Uley is a man whore we've always known that." Sue huffed.

"right you are." Sarah nodded.

"Girls can we get back to the topic at hand, even though it was interesting to hear Sue say whore." Charlie smirked.

She glared at him, "Right so Embry Call is really Embry Uley and will one day phase. We obviously can't tell this woman about the pack."

"Anna her name is Anna." Sue cut Andrew off.

"Right Anna well we can't tell Anna about the pack but we have to keep Embry in our reach. So what do we do?"

"I say we confront her we tell her what we know." Sue said.

"Right then watch her pack up and run away." Sarah shook her head.

"We have to tell her." Sue argued. "Bella isn't going to keep this a secret forever you know that we all know that the kids tell each other everything and she will tell Embry about the pack you know she will."

"I think we're underestimating Bella here." Harry said. "I think she knows what to say and when to say it."

"But even being as smart as she is she's still only six." Billy pointed out.

"We could tell her." Sarah mused nibbling her bottom lip.

"No we can't." Only Elders can know. Billy shook his head. "the other parents don't know and it will stay that way. The only other parents allowed to know are Josh if he ever shows up again. And the Alterea's"

"Well what do you suggest we do." Sarah threw her hands up in exasperation.

"For now we ignore it as the kids get older we deal with it. Let Bella tell the others but have her keep them quite they'll listen to her." Andrew sighed.

"I say we send Sue and Sarah in to poke around." Charlie said.

"Yes." Sue nodded.

"I like that plan." Sarah smirked.

"Fine." Bily sighed you two go but don't push to far."

"This could be fun." The women smirked.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed the response was amazing Next up Bella talks to the pack. Sue and Sarah talk to Anna and I think she'll surprise everyone. So if you want more please send me a review. I have figured out what I'm doing with Anna and believe me none of its going to be cut dry and easy. But she's not going to be a horrible person.


	17. Temper's flair

I don't own Twilight

Sarah and Sue stood on Anna Call's front stoop shifting heavy wicker baskets in their arms. Sarah raised her hand and rapped on the wooden door precariously juggling the basket so she didn't drop it. Footfalls could be heard coming across the floor. A moment later the door was opened.

"Sarah, Sue what can I do for you?" Anna smiled in confusion.

"We're the official welcome committee of La Push." Sue lied brightly. "We're just bringing you some staples."

"Um ok." Anna stood back, "That looks like a lot more then staples though."

"Oh we may have went a little overboard." Sue laughed pulling things out of her basket, but hey we have tons of food between the two of us."

"Well thanks. I really haven't had a chance to make it to the stores yet."

Sue shuffled around the kitchen putting things away in cupboards and Anna didn't know how to stop her. "Of course you haven't." She smiled.

"So Embry sure is a cutie." Sarah beamed pulling things out.

"Thank you." Anna nodded

"We were hoping you'd let him hang out with the other kids they seem to really get along." Sue said.

"You mean you want the whole pack together right?" Anna said without preamble. Sarah dropped the jar of pickles that had been in her hands shattering it and sending shards of glass flying across the room.

Sue whipped around hitting her hand on the counter. "Wha...What…I…I." she cleared her throat " I have no idea what you're talking about." She shook her head.

"Oh lets not play stupid now. I know you know Embry's father isJosh Uley how you know I'm not sure."

"Ok." Sarah said slowly. "What does that have to do with a pack. A pack of what?" Sarah tried to look perplexed but failed miserably.

"Really Mrs. Black I gave you more credit than that." Anna shook her head. "You know Josh Uley he had a big mouth of course he told me about the pack. I came back because he told me to."

"You know you can't say anything right?" Sue looked her dead in the eye.

"Of course not I'm not stupid." Anna scoffed.

"I don't about that I mean you did sleep with Josh Uley after all." Sarah snipped back."

"My personal life iis none of your business." Anna snapped.

"Oh honey you're on La Push land. Your son is part of a back we're all tied together so yes it is my business. There is no such things as privet and secrets around those kids so get used to it." Sarah sounded back shaking her head at the woman's nativity.

"Ok lets simmer down." Sue tried to bring calm to the situation as she swept up the shattered glass and tossed it into the trashcan. "Now Anna you realize Embry won't have a normal childhood right he will need to be around the rest of the pack they are his family now."

"Not to mention his actual brother." Sarah said.

"Sarah that's enough." Sue turned to her best friend.

Sarah scowled at her friend fine lets befriend the home wrecking whore."

"Sarah Black what has gotten into you?" Sure was shocked.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that the women that slept with a married man is standing in front of us. Maybe the fact that because of her Sam never got to know his father."

"Excuse me I had nothing to do with Josh leaving." Anna shouted.

"Oh spare me." Sarah yelled back I know this isn't the first time you've been to La Push I know you were having an affair with Josh long before he left Ella."

"What?" They all flipped to the open door to see Sam standing in the door way

"Sam," Sue whispered. Before they could stop him he ran out the door forgetting that he had come to ask Sue what was for dinner forgetting that the other kids were in the house alone. He didn't think he just ran, ran until he couldn't hear anything but the wind in his ears.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed so this didn't go as I thought it would but hey sometimes the muse takes over and wow was Sarah really yelling in my ear. For reference Sam is 13 at this moment. And Embry is almost 4. So yes Anna had been Josh Uley's long term mistress. Anyway please review.


	18. Sam's pain

I don't own twilight.

He ran the wind burned his lungs, the tears poured from his eyes. A brother he had a brother, did he ever see his father, did he ever come around to see Embry. What was it about Anna that was so special why couldn't his own mother hold his father's interest.

His mother, his breath caught in his throat as he fell to the ground sobbing. His fragile mother, the women who raised him. His feet carried him farther and farther from the home of Anna Call his sneakers kicking up the dust on the parched road. He found himself standing in front of the hospital. He bit his lip and wrung his hands before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

"Oh Sam its good to see you. The nurse on duty smiled sadly down at the young teen.

"Thank you," He whispered. "How is she doing today?"

"No change I'm sorry dear."

Sam just nodded numbly as he made his way to the room. He knew the path by heart by now. He stood in the doorway looking in at her so soft so fragile.

"Hi Ma." He walked into the white sterile room. She didn't turn to look at him not even acknowledging his presence. Sighing he sat in the chair. She'd been here for five months now since the day he found her almost dead clutching the empty pill bottle. The Dr's told them she would have died if she was found any later. It was a shock to his system. A shock to everyone. Ella Uley had always seemed strong but he guessed the pain and betrayal in her past had become too much. What pushed her over the edge? Had she known about Anna and Embry had it been his fault? All these questions ran through his head but he didn't dare voice them for fear of what it would do to her.

"the Black's are great I love being close to Bella as you know she lives next door to Billy and Sarah so that's nice. I'm doing well in school." He talked about everything and nothing before standing up. "Well I'll see you next time." He walked towards her and kissed her forehead before walking out glancing back and letting one last tear drop fall down his face.

Bella sat on the steps of the Black house her little arms wrapped around her legs. She stared at the horizon willing Sam to come into view she knew he was hurt she just didn't know where he was at the moment.

"What are you doing out here?" Rebecca asked looking into the distance.

"Waiting for Sam." Bella didn't look at her.

"Oh Bella give it up he'll never love you you're six." Rebecca scrunched up her nose."

"Shut up Rebecca." Bella spat through clenched teeth.

"Whatever have fun living in your fantasy world." Rebecca snipped.

Bella stood up fire flashing in her eyes, before Rebecca knew what was happening Bella had slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare talk about things you don't know about." The little girl glared. She turned quickly as she heard footfalls on the dirt road. "Sam." She breathed before she jumped off the porch and ran towards her future imprint.

A/N so in the original chapter Ella was going to be dead but my muse said no no and so this is what happened and I have plans for Ella later in the story so she will be back and play a bigger role in the story. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and please keep them coming.


	19. To feel like a child

I don't own twilight

"Sammy." Bella rushed towards him her little feet pounding the dirt path.

"Bella," he breathed. Just seeing her little body hurling towards him seemed to lift a weight off of his shoulders.

He held out his arms and caught her on the fly, lifting her up held her close inhaling her scent the scent of innocence and childhood.

"Are you ok Sammy?"

"I am now." He smiled weakly.

"Is it about Embry?"

"What do you know about Embry?" Sam asked walking away from the house and sitting down on the tiny hill down the road. Bella sat next to him looking up at him.

"I know he's your brother and he'll be part of the pack. That's all the sprits have told me." Bella shrugged.

"I see." Sam pondered everything he'd been through that day gaining a brother. Finding out about his father's mistress, seeing his mother and then he looked down at Bella sitting at his side she looked like she was ready to take on the world onto her tiny shoulders for him.

"I slapped Becky."

"What?" Sam looked at her wide eyed.

"She was being mean so I slapped her."

"Isabella Marie we don't slap people."

"She was mean."

"I don't care."

"Fine I won't slap her" Bella trailed off, scrunching up her nose she whispered "For now."

"I heard that." Sam said.

"Good." Bella got up and ran away giggling back towards the house and Sam got up and gave chase it was good to feel like a child if only for a moment in time.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please send your reviews in next up we're I think we're going to take a two year jump so that we find Bella at 8 and Sam at fifteen.


	20. and the title goes to

I don't own twilight.

Bella stood on the porch looking out and over at Sam. She cringed as he once again rebuffed Embry. In the two years since Anna and Embry showed up on the reservation things hadn't went smoothly. Sam wasn't exactly mean to Embry but he didn't really acknowledge the six year old ever. He'd really started to shut down after that day which had seemed like a life time ago and not just two years.

Embry way don't we go in the house." Bella called out.

"Ok." He called running to her but looking sadly behind him at the sulking form of Sam.

"Paul Why don't you go out and I don't know be useful for once and talk to Sam." Bella smarted off walking into the house and staring over in the living room where thirteen year old Paul. Nine year old Jared and eleven year old Rachel were watching TV.

"It's a good part." Paul pouted.

Bella stared him down giving him her no nonsense glare.

"Fine." He huffed standing up. "I swear you're worse than Sue and Sarah combined.

"Thanks for the Complement." She stuck her tongue out at him as he raced past her.

"You're scary sometimes." Jared said.

"Am not." Bella winked.

"If you say so Bells." Rachel giggled.

"I do." Bella laughed flopping down on the couch. "Embry you can sit with us we don't bite. Well I mean I don't and Rachel doesn't. I can't make any promises about the Jared.."

"Hilarious." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Where's Leah, Jacob and Seth?

"Tormenting Rebecca I think." Rachel shrugged.

"What?" Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah Aunt Sarah set her on babysitting duty, she wasn't happy." Jared laughed.

"Well she sucks as a baby sitter because I'm pretty sure Jacob is sitting up there in that tree." Bella pointed to the tree in the yard that could plainly be seen from the window and where Jacob was waving merrily to them.

"Becky better hope he doesn't fall out or mom will have her hide.

"You have to hide me." They all watched wide eyed as Leah came running through the room, her hair all disarrayed.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked eye brow arched. Trying to stifle the giggle that wanted to burst from her lips.

"Not now," Leah hissed. Trying to duck behind the couch.

Bella peaked over and grinned down at her best friend.

"Fine I may have, and that is a big may have smeared mud all over Becky's favorite shirt but in my defense it was on the floor in the bathroom and there were no towels.

"I see." Bella bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Rachel and Jared on the other hand were not as restrained and were rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

"Shh." Leah hissed "I think I hear her coming." And before Bella could say anymore Leah had ducked behind the couch again.

"Where is she, I know she's in here." The face of the twelve year old was bright red as she stormed into the living room holding a very dirty yellow sweater.

Embry shrugged, Rachel smirked Jared laughed and Bella looked at her innocently. "Oh no Becs what happened to your sweater."

"Oh don't play innocent with me Bella Swan I know you know what happened now where is your little friend. "

"Sorry haven't seen her." Bella shrugged. Becky stared her down before storming out of the room. All clear." Bella called out. Leah's head popped back out and Rachel high fived her.

"Your amazing Girly." She winked.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I'm dead." Leah said. Sweating a little.

"Oh between all of us versus her we can take her but if you're hear and Jacob is in the tree where is Seth?" Bella asked glancing around.

"Oh Mom took him with her shopping." Leah sat down next to Bella laying her head against the couch.

"Does she know that?"

"Beats me." Leah shrugged.

"So let me get this straight Seth is not here you ruined her shirt and Jacob is in a tree yeah she won't be winning babysitter of the year anytime soon." Bella snorted.

She glanced out the window to see Paul sitting beside Sam and for once Sam seemed to be talking to someone that wasn't her. She gave a sigh of relief.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed I have reached 500 reviews the support for this story has been amazing and overwhelming. I know it sounds a bit crazy but lets see if we can get 50 reviews for this chapter. This chapter was a bit of light hearted fun because the next chapter or so won't be as fun. Next chapter will be What Paul and Sam are talking about as the scene inside the house is happening.


	21. Sometimes you need a friend

I don't own Twilight.

Sam locked eyes with Bella as she called Embry into the house, he could see the disappointment clashing with understanding in her eyes, causing his heart to drop. He turned from her so he didn't have to see it anymore. He leaned against the old oak tree his hands digging into the bark. The pain of it being a welcome distraction from the numbness that resided inside his body.

"Hey man." Sam jumped and turned around to see Paul looking at him concern written all over his face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Bella sent me." Paul shrugged. "I guess we're supposed to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine by me." Paul sat down on the grass, "but I'm not going back in there because Bella is scary when you don't do something she tells you to do.

"True story." Sam nodded sitting down next to his friend. "Am I being to hard on Embry?" The question came out weak and Paul almost didn't catch it.

Staring into space the sun hot against his arms Paul though of what to say to his best friend. "Its not the kids fault, you know it's not. I understand why you hate Anna hell we all hate Anna but Embry didn't ask to be born he just wants you to like him. He's only six remember that Sam."

"Yeah I know." Sam rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't hate him you know I don't hate him but every time I look at him I remember that because of his mother my father left and I still don't know if my mom knew about him. If maybe some how she'd found out before they showed up. If that's why she tried to take her life. There are so many unanswered questions Paul."

"You're right there are, like Why did Renee have to die, Why did my parents practically abandon me? Why isn't Rebecca part of the pack and What's going to happen next but we have to learn to roll with the punches we've done pretty good so far lets not fall now."

"Right." Sam felt something drop on his head and glanced up to see Jacob smiling at him from his perch on a tree branch.

"Jacob Andrew Black get down from that tree before you break something." Jacob stuck his tongue out but climbed down from the tree once he hit a lower branch Sam grabbed him and placed him on the grass. "Why were you in that tree?"

"I was hiding from Becky."

"Jacob." Paul groaned.

"What she told me to take a bath."

"So you hide in the tree.' Paul snorted. Jacob nodded.

"Oh we're bad influnces Sam."

"I have to agree with you Paul you are a bad influence." They all turned to see Bella standing behind them. "You two." She pointed to Paul and Jacob. "In the house."

"Yes meme." Paul fake saluted "I'll race you." You said turning to Jacob.

"You're on." Jake shouted and with that the two boys were off.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked turning back to Sam and gently taking her hand.

"Yeah I think so but their's something I want you to see." He held her hand tightly as they walked silently down the dirt road. Bella didn't question where they were going just smiled gently.

They walked into the hospital and they walked past the smiling receptionist until they reached a room with a single bed. "Bella, I think it's time that you meet my mother." Sam said quietly.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And everyone please send in your reviews they are motivation next up What will be Bella Say and do why has she never met Ella before that will be answered in the next chapter.


	22. too much, too young

I don't own twilight.

"Oh" Bella gasped stepping farther into the room. Her eyes focused on the woman sitting in the bed staring into space. "Is she Ok?"

"Physically yes emotionally no." Sam said quietly.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah but don't expect to get a reply from her."

Bella nodded and sat in the chair facing the bed. She'd heard of Ella Uley but the woman had been a shut in since Josh had left her so no one really knew her besides Sam and he didn't ever really talk about her even to Bella.

"HI Ella my name is Bella I'm Charlie's daughter. I'm sure you know that though." She said softly almost fearing that a to high voice would cause the delicate balance in the room to tip into something bad. "Its nice to finally meet you, I wish it had been under better circumstances though." She knew it wasn't likely but she had been hoping that maybe just maybe Ella would respond to her. She stared at her and finally she felt her skin prickling she wanted to stay but at the same time she wanted to go she wanted to jump out of her skin and scream and run from the room.

"I think it's time we go." She felt Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded jerkily.

"Yeah." She tried to push the tears from her throat. She stood up and turned back to the bed. "I'll see you later Ella." Walking out of the hospital she felt her body shudder. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't be strong enough to do that again, I want to be there for you but I can't go back in there I can't do it." A tear leaked out of her eye. Maybe when I'm older I can do it. I'll listen Sam but please, please don't make me go back there."

"Oh Bells." Sam sighed pulling her down unto a bench sitting against the hospital. "Listen ok, I understand I do and I'm not upset with you so don't worry but I want to let you know that if you ever do want to come back you can, I don't have to be here you can come by yourself but its completely up to you." She nodded trying to swallow around the lump in her throat.

"Thanks she whispered. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

A/N So she met his mother. Now I think I'm going to jump another two years so that Sam will be seventeen and Bella 10 and the next chapter will have the beginning of the phase change so if you want that chapter then you need to review this chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update and thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	23. everything's about to change

I don't own Twilight

"Sam Stop." Bella shouted. Rushing onto the front porch.

"Bella go into the house." Sam growled.

"Why." Because I feel off and if you don't go back into that house I may do something I regret.

Bella stared at him before jumping off the porch. "Give me your hand." She demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Bella grabbed his hand which dwarfed hers. The heat radiating off of it almost burned her.

"Angry, check, hot, check, Uncle Billy." She screamed

"Bella what is it what is wrong?" Billy rushed to the front porch.

"Sam is going to change."

Billy got wide eyed and shouted into the house. "Charlie get out here." Charlie rushed out at the worried tone in his brother's voice.

"What?"

"Sam's going to change."

"Shit." He jumped off the porch and grabbed Bella. "Isabella Marie go into the house this minuet.

"NO I'm not going to leave Sam."

"Yes you are this is dangerous."

"I need to be there don't you understand." She glared at him, I have to be there.

"Listen we're going to force the change why don't you go and get some clothes around please.

"Fine." Bella conceded stomping into the house.

"Sam lets go." Charlie grabbed the seventeen year old and pushed him into the forest with Billy behind him. They wanted him as far away from the house as possible in case something went wrong.

"Bella what's going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Sam is about to phase I have to get clothes." She shouted running through the house before she skidded to a stop and turned around. Her eyes landed on Anna who was sitting in a chair sipping her tea. "It's all your fault I hope you know that."

A/N so here's the new chapter What did Anna do to make the Phase start. The next chapter will explain more. As for the fast update two reason's one. I got a lot of reviews. And second I got an anonymous review**. ****Critic:whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy first of all DO THEY HAVE A 7 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE****  
><strong>**THAT IS LITERALLY CREEPY 5 YEARS TOPS WOULD'VE BEEN FINE BUT SEVEN?! and fyi****  
><strong>**KIDS do not say "circumstances" or " though" ** to answer his/her questions you obviously have never read twilight with an imprint 7 years isn't that much and it is only creepy if there was a romance going on at this point which there isn't just a close friendship. As for the second part I have made it clear that Bella is smarter and knows more then a normal 8 year old so of course she would have those words in her vocabulary. For anyone that doesn't like the story I'm sorry but I stand behind my decisions. I'm open to any questions though.


	24. Slap down

I don't own twilight

"My fault how is this my fault?"

"You're really asking me that?" Bella demanded. "You're asking how its your fault when you're the one that said if his mother was woman enough she would have been able to keep her man." Bella glared.

"You said What?" Anger blazed across Sarah's face.

"Oh That's not all she said, but I don't have the time to get into it." Bella sent one more evil look at Anna before running off.

"I can't believe you said that." Looked like she was about to slap Anna across her face.

"Its not like I wasn't speaking the truth."

"What in your mind may be the truth doesn't actually make it the truth and the fact that you'd say it in the earshot of Sam. I didn't think you could be any more of a bitch."

"She didn't just say it in his ear shot she said it to him." Bella said coming back into the room an arm full of clothes."

This time Sarah really did slap her. The sound ringing across the room. Anna brought her hand to her cheek where a bright red hand print was blooming across her face.

"You said that to him."

"He called me a slut."

" And…." Sarah demanded

"And I told him how it was." Anna said.

"you are a slut and a bitch now get out of my house."

"Fine Embry. Come on." Anna called out."

Bella stopped Embry on his way out the door. "Embry isn't going anywhere."

"He's my son and only eight he's going with me."

"Honey I'm sorry to tell you but when it comes to wolves and future wolves the council holds all the right to them you have no say now out."

"You can't keep my son from me." Anna shouted as Sarah shut the door in her face.

"Watch me." Sarah said.

"Embry go back into the living room please." Bella said as she heard a howl go up into the air. "It seems that Sam has phased. She opened the door and walked out onto the porch waiting for a signal from her father or Uncle Billy.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Next chapter will be from the men and Sam's perspective of the change and as you can see we're setting up a custody battle to go alongside the changes. So please review.


	25. Phase

I don't own twilight.

Billy and Charlie rushed into the forest just in time to see Sam dash around a tree. "Sam Stop." Billy demanded. The surly teen turned on his heel and scowled at the elder.

"Why should I?" He snapped heat and fire burning in his eyes. His dark russet skin glowing from the heat.

"We have to push him farther he has to change." Charlie said. Billy nodded.

"Right, Sam listen to me I need you to push all of your anger to the forefront. After you change I need you to think happy thoughts ok." Sam just glared but memories were swirling through his head. Anna's voice pounded in his ear.

"You're father never spoke of you, he obviously chose to forget about you." Sam gritted his teeth as the anger swam through him. Words from children he'd heard all his life.

"Worthless, unwanted, Rez Rat." His flesh felt like it was going to rip itself from his body as he felt his body transform and the anger pounded like a heartbeat through his veins. He felt himself hit the ground but it wasn't a sensation he was used to. He felt heavier and looking down he could see he had paws. Holy shit he had paws. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate. He'd known this was coming for most of his life that didn't mean he was prepared for it through. He howled up at the sky he felt like clawing out of his skin.

"Sam calm down remember think happy thoughts." Charlie said.

Thoughts of Bella running around the house and bossing everyone around, trying to make him smile and just in general being Bella flooded through his mind. He felt his heart settle down and he felt his body shift back to normal. He felt at peace that was until he noticed he was naked. He yelped and hide behind the nearest tree.

"Don't worry I'll go and get your clothes from Bella." Charlie laughed. As he walked to the edge of the forest and waved down Bella.

"Here you are Daddy." Bella jumped off the porch and handed him the neatly folded clothing.

"Thanks Bells." He noticed her fidgeting hands. "Don't worry you'll be able to see him in a little bit give him some time to settle.

"It's not that. Just go back to Sam we'll talk about when you get out." Bella said thinking of the confrontation with Anna and all that it would mean.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please continue the amazing support as you can tell obviously Bella and Sam will see each other in the next chapter which means imprint time. Lets see how that goes.


	26. connection

\ I don't own Bella's reservation.

Bella waited with baited breath for Sam to come out of the woods in theory she knew what would happen, what should happen. Her heart was thundering away in her chest. Her breath was coming in short falls. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Bella." Her name as if whispered on the wind fell from his lips. Her eyes popped open and zoned in on his. Her world stood still her world shattered into a million pieces and then rebuilt itself around him. She thought it revolved around him before but she was clearly wrong.

"Sam." She swallowed rushing towards him. He reached out and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Bella." He smelt the strawberry scent of her hair and clung to her. His heart was pounding erratically but everything was right with his world. Bella pulled away and looked over him nervously.

"Are you ok?" she checked him over.

"I'm fine, you know I just turned into a giant wolf and found my soul mate." He joked.

"Oh only that." She teased back.

"Yes only. Is she still in there?'

"No," Bella shook her head. She looked up at him. "You can't believe anything that woman said do you hear me she's a witch."

He just shook his head not willing to say anything. Billy and Charlie were watching from a distance. Charlie shook his head. He'd officially lost his baby girl.

"Ok Bella you promised me you'd tell me what was going on so out with it what happened.

"Anna happened." Bella scowled. "She said some horrible things to Sam and that caused his change something we knew was coming but she fast paced it."

"Well what did she say?"

"Not now." Bella shook her head. "but Embry is in the house I wouldn't let her take him after Sarah kicked her out of the house we have to figure out what we're going to do with him."

"Ok I want to talk to you and Sarah privately then I'll convene a meeting of the elders."

Bella nodded. "OK."

"Sam Why don't you go and practice phasing in and out Howl if you get into trouble. "Bella come with me." Charlie said steering his daughter towards the house.

A/N ok so thanks for all the reviews. Next up Charlie talks to Sarah and Bella and Sam practices his Phasing.


	27. She's only ten

I don't own twilight.

"What about Uncle Billy?" Bella turned to look at her uncle who was standing on the edge of the woods.

"I'll tell him what's going on after you talk to me. Come on." He lead her towards the house. "Sarah." He nodded as he walked through the door and pulled out a chair for Bella. "Would you like to explain what has been going on around here?"

Sarah shook her head. "Its Anna."

"What did Anna do?" his gaze wavered between Sarah and Bella.

"She said some bad things to Sam." Sarah sighed.

"What type of things?"

"She said if Ella was woman enough she would be able to hold on to Joshua."

"Excuse me."

"Right she also said that Josh never talked about Sam once."

"So then what happened?"

"I said that we were keeping Embry and Sarah kicked her out of the house." Bella spoke up.

Closing his eyes Charlie sat heavily down in the chair. He ran his hands through his hair. "We have phasing wolves and a custody battle on our hands." He shook his head.

"Daddy we can't let Embry go back to her. He belongs with us even if Sam can't see that just yet."

"You're right Bells but I need to talk to the elders about this."

"Can I go and see Sam yet please."

"Isabella I don't want you around Sam well he's a wolf." Charlie said.

"But he'd never heart me."

"Not on purpose but it could happen no Bella you can't go to Sam."

"Daddy." She pleaded.

"No this is about your safety Isabella."

She stood up and glared her father. "I hate you." She stomped her foot and left the room. Turning around she shouted. "I'm going to Sam whether you let me or not."

"No you're not." Charlie stood up Father and Daughter were toe to toe.

"What's going on?" Leah walked into the room and noticed the tension in the room.

"Nothing." Bella growled. "Come on." She grabbed Leah and stomped out of the room a bewildered Leah trying to keep up with her.

"I have to go don't let her out of the house." Charlie snapped getting up and kicking the chair out of his way and heading towards the front door.

"Charlie stop." Sarah tried to grab his arm but he shook her off and stormed out of the door calling to his brother in the woods.

In the woods Sam was phasing in and out feeling more and more with in his skin every time he moved more fluidly into his new form.

"Very good Sam." Billy praised.

"Billy we need to go know." Charlie shouted as he came storming out of the house Sarah on his heals.

"OK I need to figure out what's going on there. Here are some clothes so change and then into the house." Billy laid the clothes down and walked towards the house were Sarah was shouting after Charlie.

"Charles you need a clear head stop."

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Just don't let him do anything stupid. I don't have time to explain." Billy noticing the stain on his wives face could only nod as he followed his irate older brother.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Bella is being a brat but I wanted a moment of her being ten for once. Please review. Where is Charlie heading? And What will Bella and Leah say to each other. What about When Sam comes inside well wait and see.


	28. anger and escape

I don't own Twilight.

"Charlie where are we going?" Billy shouted after her brother. His usually calm cool and collected brother was steaming.

"To Anna Call's house that's where." Charlie growled. Billy sped up and bypassed his brother grabbing his arm. "Not like this do you understand me Charlie not with you on this tare."

"You don't know what she did."

"Well then tell me"

"She told Sam his mother never was woman enough to keep his father she told Sam his father never mentioned him once and who knows what else she said to him."

"That's bad but why are we rushing over there."

"Bella said that she took custody or rather the tribe took custody of Embry and Sarah through her out." Charlie didn't mention that his daughter had also said she hated him.

"Ok how about this we take a deep breath and we cool down. We call an official tribe meeting and we bring Anna before us. We'll make our decision then but right now you're no good to anyone you need to cool down."

"You're right." Charlie deflated. I'm headed towards the cemetery." Billy nodded.

"If I find out you went to Anna's I'll kick your ass."

"Noted." Charlie nodded.

He kicked up dust as he watched Billy head back towards his house and he branched off to the cemetery.

In the Black house Leah and been pulled into her room by a very determined Bella. "What in the world is happening?" she demanded.

"I want to go to Sam but Daddy won't let me." Bella stomped and pouted.

"Maybe because its dangerous." Leah pointed out.

"So." Bella sulked. "I'm going out that window."

"You're What?" Leah scrambled to grab her as she boosted herself up on the window sill and slipped out and onto the ground. "Isabella Black get back in here." Leah hissed.

"No." Bella went streaking across the grass.

"Oh dear well I have to go after her." Leah sighed slipping out the window and running after her.

"Leah wait up." Leah turned around to see Jacob running behind her. "Why are we running?"

"Going after Bella come on." Leah grabbed Jacob's hand and raced towards the woods.

"Bella stop." She shouted she'd lost sight of the other girl and hoped she hadn't found Wolf Sam yet. Reaching the edge of the woods she stopped there standing in the clearing was Bella staring wide eyed at a giant silver wolf. A wolf that looked docile but Leah wasn't going to trust anything. "Bella back away."

"No." Bella shook her head her word breathless.

Just then Sam started to shake. All three children's eyes got huge as they held their breath wondering what turn this would take.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. The Charlie going to the cemetery and Bella sneaking out the window were the idea's of some of my reviewers. So yes I do take what you say seriously. Next up What's going to happen in the woods and what will Charlie say in the cemetery. Please review.


	29. words to the sky

I don't own twilight.

"ISABELLA MARIE BLACK. BACK UP!" Leah shouted.

"He won't hurt me." A conviction radiated through her voice as her eyes locked on those of Sam in wolf form his body shaking.

Leah rushed forward pulling her back causing both girls to fall to the earthen floor. "Are you suicidal?" Leah got up glaring at her best friend and brushing her clothes free of the dirt that clung to them.

"No I'm not Thank you very much." Bella stood up not caring that dirt mired her clothes. She started to walk towards Sam again. Leah grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"NO." She yelled "Jacob help me." She turned her head her hand still suppressing Bella's movement."

"She's scary though." Jacob said watching the interplay with fascination.

"Wimp." Leah scowled turning her attention back to Bella. Her eyes caught the movement of the wolf though and she froze. Before their very eyes the wolf turned into a boy. Leah squealed and turned her head slapping her hand over Bella's eyes. "Sam you're naked."

"Shit." Sam blushed rushing behind a tree forgetting that he was naked. "Listen I need you to go back to the house and get me some clothes." Poked his head out from behind the tree.

"Right yes lets go." Leah said all to happy to leave the clearing. "Come on." She tugged on Bella.

"No." Bella stood her ground stubbornly.

"Bella go with them." Sam's words could be heard drifting on the wind.

"Fine." Bella stalked in front of the group towards the house.

"What…" Sarah stared in amazement as the three kids came through the door. "How…" she stuttered.

"Window don't even ask." Jacob told his mother her eyes got huge.

"We need clothes for Sam." Leah broke in before Sarah could get another word out.

"I'll take them and then the three of us plus Sam will be having a long talk." She stared the three kids down causing two of the three to shrink away. Bella still didn't seem to realize or care about the danger she'd been in. Sarah grabbed clothes and hurried out the house turning at the last second. "You three stay here." Rushing towards the woods she laid the clothes down in the clearing and backed away to the edge of the forest. "You can come out now Sam."

"Thanks Sarah." Sam came out quickly changing into the clothes this wolf thing was going to take some getting used to even if it was just trying not to ruin his whole wardrobe.

"You're welcome Sarah said as he came out of the clearing. "Now I think its time we talked to your imprint about the dangers of being around a wolf especially a newly phased wolf. That girl fears nothing. Sam just shook his head as he followed Sarah into the house.

Charlie stood in front of the grave slowly he knelt down. His roughened fingers tracing the name etched in the hard stone. "Oh Renee I miss you." A single tear slide down his face. "I really don't know what to do with Bella. She's getting so wilful and now the imprinted has happened. He sighed, "We knew it was going to happen but still watching it with my own eyes that was tough. I'm losing her Renee I'm losing our baby girl and she's only ten. I wish you were here to tell me what to do to help me because her teenage years are going to creep up on me faster then I know it. I have Sue and Sarah but they aren't and never can be a substitute for you. So watch over her sweetheart protect her the best you can please." He kissed his fingertips and laid it against the stone. He silently walked away swallowing the lump in his throat.

A/N thank you for everyone that reviewed and please continue to review. So What will happen in that house with Sam Sarah Jacob Leah and Bella and What will Charlie say well review and you'll find out. The more reviews the faster I'll update.


	30. In Trouble

I don't own Twilight

Sarah stood in front of two scared kids and one that stared at her in defiance. "I can't believe how stupid you were." Her hands on her hips a glare fixed on her face, her foot taping a rhyme on the wooden planks of the floor.

"I couldn't let her go by herself." Leah protested.

"I'm helpless when it comes to her." Jacob pointed to Leah.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. First she turned to Jacob. "You I have no idea how this future imprint works I've followed the progress of the four of you and this whole thing still confuses me. But you should have come to me not followed them out a window." She then turned to Leah. "And you, you go to an adult when Bella decides to climb out a window next time." She turned around to Bella. "That doesn't' mean that I want you climbing out a window do you understand me you are grounded no leaving this house for two weeks."

Bella glared her down but her gaze skittered towards Sam who stood his eyes trained on her. "Oh don't look at me like that Isabella you heard Sarah you're grounded.

Sarah then turned to Jacob and Leah "and you two are grounded for a week."

"Of course." Leah groaned well Jacob pouted.

" I hate this." Bella growled.

"You Lady I'm tired of hearing that word out of your mouth." Charlie snapped coming through the door. "What did you do?'

"She climbed out the window and went into the forest where Sam was Phased Leah and Jacob followed her." Sarah filled her broth in law in one the goings on since he'd last been their

"Isabella Marie Black." He tried not to shout but his body was shaking especially after just being at the grave yard the thought that he also could have lost Bella in the blink of an eye terrified him.

"I grounded her for two weeks." Sarah said

"Good and I'll add a week onto that." Charlie looked at his daughter as if daring her to complain about her punishment. Looking between the two adults and Sam she keep her mouth firmly shut. Though in reality it was more the displeasure in Sam's eyes that kept her quite. What they would never understand that only she could feel was that she'd felt Sam's pain even well he was phased and even if it was dangerous she felt the need to rush to him to be near him to take away his pain. What she hadn't thought about was the pain she would have caused him if he'd hurt her.

"Where's Sue?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't seen her today but you can believe she won't be happy when she finds out what's been going on around here." She sent a look at Leah.

"Right." Charlie said looking around. "I'm going to get the elders around which means I need to track down Sue we're going over to the Call's place I think it's time we got this settled once and for all."

"If you're sure." Sarah looked Apprehensive.

"I am." Charlie assured her.

"Ok." Sarah wondered what this would mean for the tribe as a whole and in their tight nit group.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please send the reviews. Next up the tribe goes to Anna I think there will be two more chapters at this time range and then we'll skip another year or two and have another phased wolf.


	31. Anna's mistake

I don't own Twilight.

"I'm going." Bella dug her feet in and wasn't budging on this issue."

"No you're not."

"This is my pack mine do you understand me Mine and if anyone has a say on what happens to one of its members it's me. I'll gladly take my punishment after this is all settled but for now I'm going. You can't think for a second that this decision resides only with you and the Elders I'm the heart of this pack and Sam is the Alpha we have more say then you do."

Charlie looked at hard set line of his daughters Jaw and though he wanted to deny her he knew she was right this was her job this was some place she had to be to protect them all. "Fine." He relented but then it's back here and back in your room do you got that?"

"Loud and clear now let's go and kick some Call Ass."

"Young lady language Sue." Reprimanded. She was very ticked off after hearing about the stunt the kids had pulled early and was now glaring at Charlie for giving permission for Bella to go along on official tribe business. Charlie just shrugged.

"What do you expect me to do she's right and you know it."

"She's ten."

"She's ten and has a better grasp on this tribe then you'll ever have admit it." Billy said walking into the room.

"Fine I admit it but it doesn't mean I like it." Sue said in defeat as they all left the house leaving Paul in charge of the younger children.

Charlie knocked on Anna Calls door. It was few minutes before the woman opened the door. "Did you come to bring my son back I mean you did kidnap him after all."

"We did no such thing." Bella snapped and Charlie pushed her behind him. He gave her a warning look before turning back to Anna Call.

"Miss Call it has came to our attention that you said some uncalled for things to Samuel Uley something that call your integrity into question and call your suitability as a mother to a child of the pack into question."

"Who the hell cares what I said it was all true anyway you can't just take my child."

"Actually you'll find that we can. We have magic that is binding magic that will eradicate any hold over the child you call your son so even a mortal justice system can't do anything. "

"I'd like to see you try."

Now Charlie Black was a quite mostly laid back man but you don't want to push him.

"Fine, you really want to see what I can do."

_As the head of this Tribe as the chief who protects many as the secret keeper of the shifters I hear by stripe Anna Call of her motherhood of Embry Call Uley He will no longer call her mother she will no longer call him son and until such time as a better situation can be obtained for him he'll be under my protection." _

"What the hell did that do nothing?" Anna waved her arms around widely "You're all a bunch of weirdo's I swear no wonder Josh left here. Bring my son to me at once."

Sam felt like he was slapped after that last statement and though he wasn't fond of his little brother he knew what he had to do he would never allow him to be raised by this woman.

"Bring my son to me right now or I'm going to the cops."

"You do that." Charlie challenged. "But be warned now it won't do any good you'll see the law will be on our side. Also once the cops prove that we have a legal guardianship over Embry you are to vacate this house and never step foot on this land again." With that Charlie turned and led the elders Sam and Bella off the porch. Bella turned at the last second and flipped Anna off luckily only Sam saw that little exchange.

Anna's eyes burned with fury as she gathered her coat and slammed her way out of the house towards the local police station she may not want the boy or care for the boy but like hell anyone was going to take him from her.

Sam approached Charlie "Sir."

"Sam what's up son?"

"It's about Embry you see I turn eighteen in a few months and I was hoping… that is I was wondering if I could officially become his guardian at that time." Charlie watched the young man in front of him.

"Sam I like that you want to care for your younger brother but that is something I will have to think about you understand I want what's best for Embry and you."

"I understand sir thank you for your time." Same left and Charlie watched him go. As much as Charlie wanted to grant his wish he wondered if adding a child onto Sam's already over flowing plate would be too much for the already stained teen. He was Alpha of a pack had just phased and imprinted and was only seventeen that was a lot for anybody.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. I have 885 reviews can we get to 920 before the next chapter? Anyway next up Anna comes back with the police but what did Charlie's chant do?


	32. The end of Anna or is it?

I don't own twilight

A banging could be heard against the door. Charlie grumbled as he pulled the heavy oak door open to come face to face with two uniformed police officers and an irate Anna Call.

"May I help you?"

"Yes Sir this woman says you kidnapped her son one Embry Call."

"I'm sorry but that's incorrect. If you'll just wait there a moment I'll be right back." Charlie pulled the paper he'd need and brought it back to the officers. "As you can see I've been granted permanent guardianship of Embry and if you call or check into this I'm sure it will all pan out."

The officer took the paper and walked away. He was on a cell phone and waved his partner over to him. "How did you do this?" Anna hissed.

"I warned you and warned you, you questioned my authority and the magic of the pack. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Charlie sneered.

"Well everything pans out and Miss Call we've been informed that you are to vacate your house on this reservation and not make contact with Embry until his eighteenth birthday."

Before anyone could even fathom what was going on Anna had launched herself at Charlie and slapped him hard across the face leaving an angry red mark there.

The officer grabbed at her. "Would you like to press charges?" They looked over the struggling woman at Charlie.

"No ,no just get her off this land."

"They turn into giant wolfs I tell you they're all crazy and they stole my son, " she yelled pulling against the restraining hold of the officers.

"Ma'am I suggest you shut up now before we are forced to put you into a psychiatric hold for forty eight hours." One of the officers informed her. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir."

"No problem I just hope she gets the help she needs." Charlie smirked at Anna as he shut the door in her face and the officers lead her to her house to collect her belongings and escort her off the property.

"He's really ours now?" Charlie turned to see his daughter barefoot and in her nightgown standing against the door.

"Yes he's really ours now but did you ever doubt me or yourself for that matter."

"No." Bella shook her head but I'm just glad he's officially ours now."

"So am I baby girl so am I." Charlie sighed and led his daughter into her room to tuck her in. kissing her good night and shutting off her light he thought of everything he'd been through in his life and everything that was coming up and well it was scary and uncertain in some ways he still wouldn't change it for the world.

A/N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. And please continue to review I'm shooting for 960 before the next update. The next update will be jump a few months to a year and will focus around what is to permently happen to Embry and we may have a new wolf in the pack.


	33. What is to Happen?

I don't own Twilight

Six months had past and with it Sam's eighteenth birthday had come and went. Now he stood in front of the Chief of the tribe and his future father in law. He was begging for his baby brother something he never thought he would do. "Please Charlie you know I'm responsible. I have one more week of school then I'm officially graduated and I'm going to work for the Arteara's in their construction business. I know I can give Embry a good life."

Charlie regarded the boy in front of him the boy he had watched grow up the boy who would one day be his son in law. "What happens when you have to wolf out and go on petrol or when you have to work late?"

"You know Sarah or Sue will watch him. The council already said I could move back into my old house. It has room for me and for him.

"I'll think about it but Sam, I'm not promising anything do you understand."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded solemnly he wanted his brother he wanted that boy more then he wanted anything else in his accept maybe Bella. Which surprised him because if you'd asked him only six months ago he'd have wanted the little boy to go away and never come back. But after seeing his treatment at the hands of his mother he knew the little boy needed him and maybe just maybe he needed Embry to.

Sam turned to leave but before he could reach the door a whirlwind came rushing through all gangly legs and long brown hair. "Whoa." He grabbed her steading her before she could fall on the ground. "What is it Bella, what's wrong?"

Paul…." She gasped clutching her chest. "Paul's… about… too…. Phase"

"Are you sure." He shook her slightly.

She looked up at him incredulously and at that moment it was hard to remember that she was only eleven even if she was closing in on twelve for the look on her face was one of a much older person. Someone who had known much in life and seen much and had even more wisdom to impart.

"Of course I'm sure what do you to take me for a fool." She glared as she pushed him out the door. "Go, go now he's in the woods behind Aunt Sarah's and Uncle Billy's house I mean it now. And Sam keep Rachel safely in the house we don't need anyone climbing out any windows." She chuckled softly at her own Joke as he turned around and scowled at her.

"Not funny." He yelled over his shoulder as he kept running."

"I thought it was." She yelled back before turning back to her father and sat down.

"Shouldn't I go out there?"

Bella brushed his concern aside as she sat down. "Na Sam will have it under control and the other kids are in the house luckily this happened after school though try to explain a sixteen year old just all of the sudden turning into a wolf."

"Yes that would be bad. You know we should keep a closer eye on the boys when we think they're going to phase."

"Right." Bella said though her mind seemed to be elsewhere

"What are you doing."

"Huh." She shook her head.

"Oh I was making sure everything was going ok."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can be a part of the pack mind if I want I figured that out months ago but that's mu secret the wolfs may never know unless I want them to for well I can be in their minds I can hide it from them and that can come as an advantage to all of us later." She looked at her father begging him to understand something he would never understand and something she would never be able to fully explain. "So What did Sam want?" She threw her legs over her father's desk.

"to be Embry's guardian."

"Makes sense to me." Bella nodded.

"He's only eighteen."

"True but he understands the pack in a way you never can and while you love Embry you can never love him the way Sam does." Charlie sighed and walked around the desk to his daughter. He cupped her cheek and had her look up at him.

"I love you Bella I want you to know that I may not understand parts of your life but I love you and I want you to come to me don't be afraid."

"Oh Daddy I know." She sighed wistfully and sadly wishing she could share this part of her life with her father the way he wanted. Just then they both turned at the sound of a new Wolf.

A/N so I didn't get to 960 but the people that did review were lovely and I wasn't going to leave you hanging. So Paul has phased. Next up Paul and Sam and final decision on Embry I think I'll have two more chapters at this age and then skip a bit more. Please review.


	34. girl fight

I don't own Twilight

"Paul, Paul listen to me you have to listen." Sam tried to push his frantic friend. "Get angry very angry transform.

"Show him how." A small voice niggled at the back of his mind. Without giving it much thought he transformed into the wolf. And right before his eyes a gray wolf darker then himself erupted in front of him where only seconds before Paul had stood.

"Its ok." Sam thought but then he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Whoa I can here you." The two wolves looked at each other bewildered. Sam being the first wolf hadn't know this would happen.

"Well it seems we share a pack mind." He shook his head. "That could come in handy."

"Or be extremely annoying." Paul shot back." They heard footfalls rushing towards them and turning they were surprised to see Rachel rush into the clearing. Sam growled trying to get her to back up but her eyes were looked on Paul's and they both stood stock still.

"Rachel Annelise Black Sam said to stay in the house." Jacob tried to pull her out of the clearing but her feet were planted firmly on the ground and she wasn't going to budge. She wasn't even paying attention to her younger brother. Slowly very slowly she crept towards Paul.

"Hold steady." Sam advised as he tried to figure out if he had to get in between Paul and Rachel. Before he made a move though Bella came rushing into the clearing.

"God…." She trailed off and clamped her mouth shut. "Rachel I told you to stay in the house." She growled stopping the elder girl in her tracks.

"What was that?" Jacob breathed.

"NO." Sam barked at Paul as he moved forward to the frozen Rachel.

"Whoa." Do it again." Jacob smirked

Bella sent a glare his way and Sat down the clothes she had in her hands. She grabbed Rachel and then Jacob pulling them out of the woods.

"What in the hell was that." She snapped at Rachel.

"Oh you did the same thing when Sam first phased." Rachel snapped back. Bella took a deep breath she looked like she was building up steam and luckily for everyone involved Leah saw the impending doom coming. She Jumped off her porch where she'd been sitting and grabbed Rachel.

"Don't be stupid." She hissed pulling Rachel into the house.

"OH that's right I forgot only you can disagree with her highness Princess Isabella." Rachel snapped sending a deadly glare Bella's way.

"One… Two… Three…. Four….. Five…." Bella counted under her breath. Just then Sam and Paul came out of the forest.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Bella is going to go all Alpha female on Rachel and Rachel better duck." Jacob said that last part louder so that Rachel could hear it. Paul jumped in front of Rachel and growled at Bella. Sam jumped in front of Bella and growled at Paul. It was face off and everyone in the yard held their breath. Tears started to fall down Bella's eyes as she caught sight of someone hovering the doorway of the Clearwater house.

"Embry." She whispered She tried to get past Sam but he held his hand in front of her to still her progress. She pushed it out of the way and rushed up the stairs to Embry. The two males facing off against each other.

"Em come on." She said. Grabbing the younger boys hand she lead him down the steps and kicking Paul and then Sam she scowled at them both. "You two stop it I can and will take care of myself. She looked over at Rachel who was ticked off herself. "As for you Rachel Black."

"You may not like the things I say and I'm sorry but I have my reasons?"

"Oh so we're just never supposed to question you oh great and powerful one." Rachel said in a sickly sweet voice. Bella just shook her head sadly and lead Embry out of the yard and towards first beach. She turned around at the last second. tears catching her voice she pleaded. "Please don't fight just don't." Sam felt his heart Shatter as he watched her walk away and everyone else in the yard was at a total loss.

A/N so it looks like we're in this time longer then I imagined but Rachel wanted to fight so who was I to deny her. We didn't get to discuss Embry but next chapter we'll get a nice Embry and Bella scene probably with some Sam thrown in so please review. Lets see how far past 1000 reviews we can get.


	35. Heart to Heart

I don't own Twilight

"Bella are you ok?" Embry questioned as he followed her to First beach tripping to keep up with her longer strides.

"I'm fine." She hastily swiped the tears from her eyes stopping at a high mound of rocks and sitting down. Looking indecisive like he didn't know what to do Embry finally sat down beside her.

"Its fine you and Rachel will make up." Embry patted her hand in a soothing way that only a child would understand.

Bella smiled weakly and sighed you could hear all the weight of the world in that sigh. "I hope you're right." She shook her head. "No I know you're right but I have so much I feel so much and…" she trailed off and shook her head. "And I shouldn't be complaining to you, you have it so much worse than I do. You must think I'm a whiny baby."

"No." Embry shook his head. "We both have things to deal with and that's true. He looked at her before saying something that she could read in his eyes. "I just wish Sam cared for me more, I wish he could see me for me and not for the sins of our father." His lip trembled and Bella grabbed his hand holding onto it tightly.

"He wants you, you're his brother and yes he had trouble in the beginning but he wants you." She didn't dare say more didn't dare get Embry's hopes up that he may go and live with his brother in the near future. For all of Bella's faults and for all she cared about the pack she would never go against her father's final decision when it came to Embry call.

"I guess I'll just have to believe you on that count." Embry said.

"You know sometimes I just want to be Eleven I don't want to have a supernatural soul mate and I don't want to have to think about what's best for everyone I want to be normal."

"Oh you could never be normal even without all of these circumstances you wouldn't be normal." A voice came behind her sending a shiver down her back. Turning around she saw Sam standing there feet planted in the grainy sand a smile gracing his face. "So you prefer my brother's company over mine do you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and threw a handful of sand at him, he ducked and laughed. "Yes you're so right its been Embry all along."

"I'm so wounded." He placed his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon.

"Oh no Em we better get a Dr." Bella teased rushing to Sam's side and pretending to hold him up

"Yes you're right Bella it would never do for our Alpha to Perish."

"I have the perfect medicine for him." Bella stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. He stood up straight and his face went bright red.

"Oh my you made him blush." Embry was rolling around in the sand laughing hystaricaly.

"Yes…. Well." Sam cleared his throat. "Are you Ok." He turned to Bella his tone gentle.

"I will be." Bella nodded her heart wasn't completely healed but she'd lie before putting more pressure's on Sam.

Unknown to any of them they were being watched, Charlie turned on his heel and at that moment realized he hadn't been holding onto Embry for Embry but as a way to think Sam was taking his daughter so he'd have Sam's brother but that wasn't fair to anyone no it was Time for Embry to be where he belonged with his elder brother.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed you are amazing. There will be one more chapter in this time and then we'll jump. So my review goal is 1050 you guys are amazing I know you can do it.


	36. Family

I don't own Twilight

"Embry." Embry turned to see Chief Charlie Black standing behind him.

"Yes Chief."

"Son you don't have to call me chief, Charlie is fine."

"Ok Charlie."

"Embry can you come in here please" Charlie motioned towards his office and nodding jerkily Embry followed him into the room. Charlie nodded to the chair on the other side of his desk as he took a seat in his own chair. He put his fingers under his chin and looked at the young boy across from him. "Embry how would you feel about living with Sam."

"Really?" Embry's eyes lit up."

"Yes really, Of course Sam has a lot of responsibility's so you'd still spend a lot of your time with Sarah and Sue but you'd live with Sam and he'd have guardianship over you."

"Cool." Embry fist pumped causing Charlie to laugh out loud.

"Ok then. You may go and play now, but please send Sam into the office please."

Jumping up Embry nodded and raced out of the office.

"SAM, SAM." He shouted as he raced across the lawn and over to the large oak tree that Sam Leah Jacob and Bella were sitting under."

"Embry what is it?" Sam jumped up rushing to his brother worry and concern pumping through his blood stream. "Are you ok?" Grabbing him he quickly scanned over him checking him for any outward signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Embry shook his head and pulled away It's just that chief Black I mean Charlie wants to talk to you."

"What?" Sam shook his head befuddled looking over at Bella who shrugged.

"He said you could be my guardian now." Sam went slack jawed looking at his brother.

"Go." Bella laughed lightly standing up and pushing Sam towards the door.

"Right, Right I'm on my way." He rushed towards the door and Bella patted the springy grass beside her. "Come sit." She looked up at Embry who scrambled to sit to once feel light and part of the group.

"Sam Its good to see you." Charlie's eyes chuckled as he looked at the young man in his doorway. "Well take a seat." Sam was quick to comply almost as if he feared that Charlie would pull away his approval at a moment's notice.

"So Sam after watching you and the pack and knowing you you're whole life I realized that as much as I'd love to keep Embry with me he belongs with you, you're his brother you will be able to understand him in a way I'll never be able to."

Sam looked at his future father in law he noticed the lines around the man's mouth. "Thank you Charlie this means a lot."

"Just protect them." And with that Sam realized that Charlie wasn't just talking about Embry but also Bella.

"With my life." he promised solemnly." Charlie nodded pulling out a sheaf of papers.

"Ok then I need you to sign these papers." Sam gladly took pen to paper to sign himself into the Legal guardianship of Embry Levi Call.

"I think our business is done for now." Charlie stood up taking the papers. "Why don't you take your brother home and get him acquainted with everything."

"Good idea." Sam nodded heading out the door he stopped and turned around. "Thank you Charlie." Charlie just nodded watching him go.

"Is it final?" Embry asked jumping up as Sam came out the door.

"Yes." Sam nodded Bella beamed and hugged Embry before turning to Sam and giving him his own special smile. "Embry why don't you go and get your stuff and we'll go and get settled in the house."

"Ok." Embry nodded eagerly.

"Well help you." Bella said and Jacob and Leah agreed walking towards the house they went into Embry's temporary room and got all of his belongings packed.

"We're always around remember that." Bella said as Embry zipped up his bag. "You'll love it at Sam's I'm sure."

"Thanks Bells." He beamed handing his bag to Sam who was standing in the doorway.

"You're welcome." She said a shock at being called Bells it was a new feeling for her. And thinking about it Embry was her brother or would be in a few years' time. Her eyes locked with Sam's and they both blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Yes well we best get going." Sam usesd his head to gesture to the door. "Ready?"

"Yup." Embry popped the P and followed Sam out the door and down the dusty trail that lead to the old Uley house." Opening the door Sam showed Embry the rooms finally leading him to his room.

"You'll be in here." He nodded to the twin bed with the new blankets spread over it. He'd prepared for Embry even when he wasn't sure he'd get him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Embry yawned.

"Ok good night." Sam ruffled his hair and watched him walk off. And for once in a long time he felt at home in the house that he'd been raised in. For once he didn't feel so empty.

Embry crawled into bed that night for once feeling like he belonged somewhere that he wasn't a burden on someone else that he was truly and completely wanted.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed the more reviews the faster I'll update and you'll want that update as we'll have a time jump which will show what its like for Sam and Embry now that he is his guardian. Plus a few surprises might be thrown your way.


	37. Oh no

I don't own twilight

"Embry Levi Call get your butt up." Sam called to his little brother as he himself got around for work.

"I'm up, I'm up." Embry called rushing out of his room his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ok I'm working late tonight so if I don't pick you up just stay the night at Sarah's."

"Sam I know all this." Embry sighed in exasperation. At almost 11 he'd been living with Sam for about a year and a half now.

"Just making sure." Sam watched his younger brother feeling the responsibility weigh down his nineteen year old shoulders. His twentieth birthday was fast approaching and sometimes he felt ten years older than he actually was. He watched his brother walk out the door and caught a flash of Bella as she walked past the door to catch up to Embry. Bella at almost thirteen was certainly growing up but not fast enough for Sam's liking.

Bella walked beside Embry feeling a slight ache in her chest she knew what it meant she knew Sam felt the weight of the world on his shoulders but she also knew that at this time in this place she didn't have what it took to deliver him from it.

Something was niggling at the edge of her mind. She felt like something wasn't right. She'd always felt that something was missing in the life of the pack but she could never pin point what it was She was leading a pack and she felt alone but this didn't seem right shouldn't she have help why would Taha Aki was meant to give her help she'd never found. And something was telling her that help was closer then she knew but what was it.

She felt the back of her neck prickle moments before Embry was grabbed. She screamed but before even a sound could leave her throat someone had grabbed her also and as the world went dark around her she had to pray that Sam would find her. Find them.

A/N ok so Embry and Bella have been kidnapped but by who and Why? Well review the more reviews the faster the next chapter is up


	38. prison

I don't own Twilight

Bella fell hard on the ground her hands and knees stinging from the hard impact. She heard metal clanging behind her. "Embry, Embry are you Ok, are you here?" She called frantically her eyes covered in a dark cloth.

She felt the cloth being pulled from her eyes and screamed as she saw a man standing before her. She scrambled backward until she hit a hard stone wall. Looking around frantically she found Embry lying unconscious against the opposite wall.

"Embry." She tried to run around the man who stood in her path. He grabbed her and she clawed at his face causing him to scream in pain and drop her. Falling once again on her stinging hands she scrambled to her feet and not sending a backward glance at the man she rushed to Embry's side "Embry oh Embry you have to wake up she pleaded.

Embry groaned and tried to sit up. Bella used her arms to help sit him up. Holding him tightly her eyes went to the man who now stood against the far wall. "Who are you?" She asked shakily trying to shield Embry. She closed her eyes and tried to initiate the mind contact with the pack. She gritted her teeth as she realized that neither Sam nor Paul were in wolf form yet and that the imprint between her and Sam wasn't strong enough to help her at this moment. She groaned.

Slowly the man walked towards them

Leah Clearwater had been bouncy and worried all day. She looked around the classroom nervously Bella hadn't shown up to school and that wasn't like her best friend. As the Recess Bell rang Leah jumped out of her seat even before the teacher could dismiss the class. She raced down the hall and almost ran smack into Jacob.

"Jake have you seen Bella." She asked frantically gripping her arm.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Embry's not in school either though."

"What." Leah breathed fear once again knife through her. "We have to go something's wrong."

"Where are we going?" Jake asked rushing after Leah and out the school doors staying out of sight of the teachers and aids they rushed towards Altera construction. If the door hadn't been opened Jacob would have been sure Leah would have rushed right through the solid wood.

"SAM" she screamed.

Sam whipped around and stared at the white faced Leah.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Bella and Embry they never showed up to school."

"What do you mean I saw them going that way just this morning?" Sam felt the blood drain from his own face as the three of them stared at each other.

In the dungeon prison in an undisclosed location the man kept walking towards the two children now sharing his space. "My name is Joshua Uley."

With those five words Bella fainted clear away and Embry jumped up scrambling towards wall once again.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review but don't make to many assumptions about what you think is going on.


	39. unbelievable

I don't own Twilight.

"Joshua Uley." Bella breathed her eyes swinging to Embry who was firmly pressed to the wall.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"But…but…What are you doing here."

"It's now what you think." He tried to walk towards her but she backed up being flush against the wall with Embry she grabbed for his hand holding it tightly.

"What is it then?" she demanded feeling some of her bravado coming back.

"I'm just as much a prisoner here as you are."

"that makes no sense even if it was true you're strong you could have escaped." Bella challenged.

"No I couldn't have." Josh shook his head. "Those bars have magic around them. Food is shoved in through the bars and when you were thrown in with me was the first time the door's where opened and I tried to rush past her but I was so stunned to see Embry that I froze."

"She, she who and why would she want us or you for that matter." Bella watched the man and something in her told her she could trust him trust what he was saying. She slowly walked towards him bringing Embry behind her.

"Anna Call is what you know her as."

"mom." Embry breathed.

"No Embry she isn't your mother." Josh shook his head.

"What do you mean how can that be." Bella snapped.

"you know of Werewolf's and you know of Vampires but did you know that there is a group of people out there a group of werewolf's who aren't good a group of favor the vampires and have a pack with them. I'm guessing you don't you see they take great care to cover their tracks and they are good at it. And the Elders have forgotten them as a pack hasn't been around for years but they are there and there dearest hope is to ruin the tribes and let Vampires run free. The werewolf's of La Push have always been able to stop them before but I fear now they might be too close to frutation to stop them.

"What does that have to do with Anna though?"

"Oh Anna who's real name is Lenoranna is very old she's the prophetess of other wolfs kind of like you Bella she has powers and unlike you she has strong magic, magic she uses for bad. She has been watching and waiting since the last of the old pack died and when she prophesied about you and the pack as a child she knew she had to act. She waited and then she sold a baby the baby of me and Ella Uley. You see she wanted a child she could use to ingrain herself into the tribe when the time came. She knew though that she needed to have an actual pack member. So she found a way to close everyone's eyes to Ella's second pregnancy and took the baby at Birth." Here he nodded at Embry only The magic didn't seem to work on me. I woke from a fog only moments after Embry's birth and went after her but she hide Embry away and attacked me back. She was stronger than me something I hadn't thought would happen. She threw me in here and here I've been for 10 years."

"Why Ella though?" Bella asked.

Josh laughed mirthlessly. "Oh the tribe knew my wondering ways so I guess she figured if she ever did come back when she did come back she could pin Embry on me and use more of her mind tricks to make it work. And it would have and maybe it worked batter for her that I was out of the picture completely so she could fabric a story."

"Why us why know though."

"She came back when Embry was young so you'd trust her she'd made sure Renee Swan Black had been killed so she'd get in with the chief and marry him but Bella you saw through her she didn't anticipate how strong you were. She underestimated you and that could still be her down fall. Plus she hadn't been keeping a tight hold on her magic so when she showed back up and Ella saw Embry she'd started to remember and Anna acted harshly towards her."

"My Mom and Ella." So many pieces were falling rapidly in place in Bella's mind."

"Right it helped Anna's cause that Ella was supposed to be your guide Bella."

"Why did she take me and Embry now?"

"You had foiled her. You were strong and she knew if you got any stronger and bonded more to Sam you'd be able to finish her plans for good. As for Embry it was just another blow to Sam to try and make it so he couldn't find you that he would be to upset."

"How do you know all of this?" Bella demanded. Her brain on overload.

"She taunts me with it but I think she's made one fatal mistake. She put us together figuring we couldn't do anything. "

"Oh she's made more then on fatal mistake." Bella's teeth were clenched. "She felt something shift in her and gasped.

"NO he's only thirteen." She gasped.

"Who, Who's only thirteen.

"Jared." She realized as she said the name that the fates pushed Jared into his form early because they needed more help but also because the other wolfs weren't phased and someone needed to find them the only chance they had was that mind connection now but could she get it to work right could she get Jared to understand.

A/N dun Dun Dun. Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed. Next up we see Sam's and the Tribes side of it as they look for Bella and Embry . Anyway review.


	40. All that was left

I don't own twilight

"Stay here." Sam yelled behind him as he dashed towards Charlie Black's house.

"Stop." Leah yelled as she grabbed Jacob who tried to run after him.

"That's Bella and Embry that is missing." Jake growled eyes flashing.

"Don't you think I know that?" Leah snapped but we don't need you disappearing also."

The two stood toe to toe. "Fine." Jacob's shoulders slumped forward. Leah grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Sam's feet pounded against the ground. Charlie and Bella's little house came into view. He didn't even pause to knock as he rushed through the door.

"Sam What's wrong?" Charlie was on his feet the minuet he saw Sam's face.

"Bella and Embry are missing I saw them walking together to school this morning before I headed to work but according to Leah and Jacob they never showed up to school."

The blood drained from Charlie's face. "Lets go." Charlie rushed out of the door and towards the road leading to the school. They both froze when they came upon two backpacks laying in the dirt of the road. Sam looked around seeing nothing else but those two forlone backpacks. "Where are they?" Sam was shaking. Charlie pushed him away afraid he'd phase right there. Before anything else could happen a howl went up but it wasn't Paul Sam knew that much.

"Oh no Jared." Sam went rushing towards the forest." Jumping into his wolf form along the way before he transformed through he turned to Charlie. "Get Paul to phase. We'll try and follow the scent."

"Right." Charlie nodded. Turning he tried to find Paul. He came upon Jacob and Leah sitting on the side of the road. "Shouldn't you two be in school."

"Not until we find them." Leah shook her head.

"Fine do you know where Paul is?"

"Here he comes." Charlie turned to see Paul running up the street.

"What's going on the heard the Howl."

"Sam thinks its Jared but that's not all Bella and Embry are missing we found their backpacks but not them. Sam needs you to phase and meet him in the Woods."

"Right." Paul nodded racing towards the woods phasing as he went.

Charlie turned to Leah and Jacob. "Jake go to your mother."

"Ok." Jake nodded as he and Leah rushed off.

"Please lord let me find her." Charlie prayed

A/N next up we're going to split between the pack and Bella and Embry. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	41. mind set

I don't own twilight

"Jared listen to me please." Bella pleaded through the mind link. Please pay attention."

"What is she doing?" Josh asked.

"Beats me but I'm not going to stop her." Embry said looking over at his friend who's eyes were closed and who had a great look of concentration on her face.

"Strange." Josh mumbled.

"Hey it might be strange but I'm sure whatever it is it might just save our butts."

"Jared, Jared." Bella pleaded.

Sam rushed into the forest. He felt Paul phase in. "Have you been filled in."

"enough."

Sam rushed into the forest to see Jared laying on the ground. "Jared are you ok." The wolf nodded his big head.

"Fine. Whoa this is freaky."

"You'll get used to it." Sam chuckled

"Why did I phase?"

"We don't rightly know but right now we need you to come out of your phase Bella and Embry are missing and we need your help to find them.

"What Bella and Embry are missing." The wolf lumbered to his feet.

"Yes."

"Wait." Jared sat back down closing his eyes.

"What, What is it." Sam demanded.

"Bella, but no that can't be right."

"Its me Jared expand your radius to the others can here me." The voice in side Jared's head prompted him.

"I'll try."

"What's going on." Sam was watching the interplay worry flickering in his eyes.

"Its Bella she has some type of connection but she can't seem to hold it out to all three of us. I'm going to see if I can widen it."

"Can you here me." A tiny voice floated through everyone's head.

"Bella." Sam's mouth went dry.

"Yes Sam Its me I'm fine but I don't know exactly where I am. All I know is that I'm being held captive in a magic cell with Embry and your father."

"WHAT." Sam's shouted words caused the other two wolfs to jump.

"Oh Sam this story is just to twisted for me to tell you right now I need you to get us out though."

"How." Sam was shaking the other wolfs were backing away from him.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He felt her flinch through the connection.

"your scent we found your backpacks."

"That could be a start but she probably masked them."

"She, She who?"

"Anna or well I'll explain everything later. The connection can't hold anymore." Her voice faded in his head.

"Bella, Bella no." Sam yelled as her voice faded from the three wolfs. They all quickly phased back to their human forms not caring that they were naked.

"So they are being held with my father by Anna. We know that much but nothing else." Paul said.

"At lease we know they're safe." Jared said looking for a silver lining.

"Yes but for how long." Sam. Paced the forest.

"Stay positive." Paul demanded.

"You stay calm its my Brother and imprint that went missing lets see how calm you would be if it was Rachel." Sam pushed Paul up against the nearest tree. Paul winced feeling the rough bark biting into his back.

"Ok that's enough." Jared jumped in between the two older teens pushing them apart. Sam growled and Jared back up but still stood between them. "You two fighting isn't going to help anyone. We can't find them if we are divided. We have to be united. "

As The connection broke on Bella's side she fell to the earthen floor. "Bella " Embry scrambled to her frantically. She opened her eyes and sat up cradling her head in her hands. "They know we're being held they're going to try and follow our scents."

"What who?" Josh demanded.

"Sam, Jared, and Paul."

"How?" Embry was the one to ask this question.

"I have a mind connection the pack something no one but me knew about thankfully until now." She turned to Josh."

"Do you have any idea where we're being held?"

"I'm not sure but it can't be too far from La Push."

"Right ok." Bella went to close her eyes as the sound of opening bars was heard sliding against the wall.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. So the wolfs are on the trail and someone is coming into the cell. Yikes. Please review.


	42. still in danger

I don't own twilight.

"Well, Well if it isn't Isabella Black, Your reputation precedes you my dear." Walking into the cell all graceful limbs and blazing red eyes and red hair to match walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Bella whispered into the darkness barley lighted murkiness of the cell.

"Who I am doesn't matter for you won't be around long enough to care." Bella looked over her shoulder to see Joshua lurking in the shadow behind the unnamed woman. Embry was hidden in the shadows behind her. Before Bella could fully form what was going on. Josh had kicked the woman and sent her flying against the wall momentarily knocking her unconscious.

"Run." Bella mouthed to Embry.

"Both of you run." Josh tried to push them towards the open cell door. Before they could move the woman was up pushing her hair out her eyes.

"Joshua Uley, why we didn't kill you before this." She growled stalking towards him.

"Because you wanted to torture me." Josh spat. "We're you're ruler were is Anna?"

"Oh don 't you worry about her. I killed her she proved her worthiness she wasn't needed anymore.

"Except you don't know the only way to kill her so she's still alive and you're going to be in so much trouble." Josh taunted.

"Not going to happen." The woman stalked forward and grabbed Embry by the arm. Bella's mind was in over drive.

"Em remember when Rebecca caught Jacob stealing her clothes?" Embry gave a jerky nodded. "Do what he did."

"What's he going to do?" The woman cackled.

Bella just kept her mouth shut as Embry kicked out taking the woman's legs out from under her and sending her sprawling to the ground once more. Embry wrenched himself away.

"Wow for a Vampire you're not very coordinated are you." Bella taunted. "Now if I just had some fire."

"I do." Bella turned to see Jared standing in front of them with two wolves behind him. "You two out." He shoved Bella and Embry out of the room as he threw the matches to Josh. I'm going to phase back when her head is dislocated from her body throw the match on her body."

"Right." A wide eyed Josh nodded jerkily. Quickly Jared phased back and the three wolves circled the vampire. Sam jumped first then Paul followed but it was Jared who got the shot in and the woman's head went flying as soon as that happened Josh lit the match and flames roared over the body and in the tiny cell.

"Run now." Josh yelled at the wolves they all raced out of the cell throwing the door closed behind them. Bella and Embry were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"I don't know?" Paul looked around frantically.

"Is this what you're looking for?" They all turned to see Anna holding both of the kids a knife glinting in her hands.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	43. Freedom

I don't own twilight

Sam lunged at the wicked lady that held Bella and his baby brother at knife point.

"Ah now now we wouldn't want to slit her precious throat now would we." Anna twirled the knife bringing it close to Bella's throat. "So Where's Victoria?"

"Oh was that her name. She's a pile of ash by now." Sam sneered keeping his eyes on Bella. "Jared."

"Yes Boss." Jared had been hiding in the shadows.

"She doesn't know about you circle around and attack her from behind but be careful of Bella."

"Right." Softly Jared circled around the evil witch. He was at her back when he tried to connect to Bella. "Bells on the count of three jump back."

"Right." Bella said

"one two Three." Bella jumped away from Anna as Jared leaped on her and twisted her head off. Josh rushed forward grabbing Embry and shoving him behind him along with Bella as he struck a match and threw it on the decapitated form of Anna. The flames shot upward towards the ceiling.

They all watched her burn in fascination. Sam bowed down to Bella as Jared bowed down to Embry. Paul walked towards Josh and bowed down to him also. The three prisoners climbed atop the three wolves. Running from the building they watched as the prison held house went up in flames.

"Don't worry it will burn itself out." Sam said feeling Bella's worry. They ran until they hit La Push. Stopping behind a tree all three of the wolfs phased back and changed into the clothes they had stashed behind there. "coming from behind the tree Sam walked up to The two younger ex-prisoners. "Are you two ok?"

Bella nodded her head as Embry stared silently around him. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sam crouched down. "Embry there is no need to thank me I'm your brother." He gathered Embry into his arms and hugged him. Looking up at that second his eyes collided with Joshua's. Now that was something he was still puzzling over. How was he there why was he there and what would it mean for him and Embry?

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed next up will be heavy on Josh and Sam along with Charlie and Bella it will a father child type chapter. Please review.


	44. A family

I don't own twilight

"Now I'd like to know what in the hell is going on around here." Sam growled as his glance swiped over Josh.

"Now Sam." Bella said walking up to him and pressing her hand to his chest. "Let him explain its actually a fascinating tale."

"Fascinating I'm sure." Sam grumbled taking Bella's hand and gently putting it to her side.

"It really is."

"Right ok then lets here it." His stance hardened as he turned fully to Josh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Could we maybe go into a house?"

Sam's eyes wondered over Bella and Embry who both nodded their heads. "These two seem to be in your corner so for this minuet that is good enough for me lets go." He jerked his head and stalked towards his house or would it really be Josh's house. Opening the door he nodded towards the table. "Take a seat." He opened the fridge and tossed soda's to the three wolfs and Josh before placing ones before Embry and Bella."

"Sam shouldn't someone tell the other's that we're safe?" Bella questioned.

"Right, Right. Jared you go and tell Charlie and the others."

"Right." Jared nodded running out of the house.

"Now that that is taken care of lets get down to the problem of your being here." Sam sat down between Embry and Bella.

"Samuel." Bella said a warning in her voce.

"fine." He sighed. "I'll play nice but if I don't agree with what he says his head is mine."

"Fair enough." Bella agreed. Josh looked slightly scared at this. He cleared his throat and began his story. Sam listened his eyes widening with every twist to the tale. With every hurtle that had been thrown in the way. With the final outcome and he looked at the man who he'd believed had abandoned him and his mother the man he thought hadn't cared for him at all. A man he had thought had fathered a child with his mistress.

Shaking his head he tried to wrap his mind around it. "So Anna or whatever her name was played us all moved us like a bunch of chest pieces and you're telling me everything I've known about my life has been a lie and Embry the brother I despiced because I thought he'd stolen my life was really my full brother a brother who was the most innocent of all in this plot?"

"Basically yes." Josh nodded watching his eldest son with trepidation knowing at any second he could turn.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"He isn't lying about that he didn't accept Embry for two years." Paul mumbled.

"Paul." Bella hissed glowering at him.

"What it's the truth." He shrugged.

"Shut it." Sam growled his head spinning a million miles a minuet.

Just then Charlie came running through the door. Everyone's head's swiveled towards him but he ignored everyone his eyes locked firmly on his daughter. "Bella oh my god I didn't think I would ever see you again." He swept her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I'm fine daddy." Bella hugged him. He pulled her back and checked her for any signs of injury. "Really I'm fine." Over her head he caught sight of Joshua.

"Josh Uley." He said shock lacing his voice.

"Long story." Sam mumbled. "I'm going for a walk this is just to much to take." With that he stood up and walked out of the house.

"Where's he going?" Josh asked.

"Too Ella." Bella sighed. "I'll go and get him in a few hours he'll be ok."

"Are you sure."

"I can never be sure about anything really but he has a lot on his mind on his plate and even if Ella can't recognize him she's his rock. I know you want to see her also but give Sam his time."

Josh nodded as he watched the pensive look that crossed the young girls face

"Ok." He whispered.

A/N thanks for the reviews. A please review. I would love to get to 1,330 before the next chapter. Next up will be a very heartbreaking chapter so be prepared with the Kleenex.


	45. New Turn

I don't own twilight

"Mom." Sam paced the hospital room. Ella's vacant eyes followed him around the room. "I don't now what to do I really don't I wish you could be here to tell me what was right. I feel like my life was just tossed up into the air and then smashed onto the ground."

He sat on the bed catching her hand in his. "I know logically that it isn't his fault. That he didn't have a choice that none of us had a choice but that doesn't mean I don't feel betrayed I can't just let go of all these years of bitterness even if it's unearned. He quickly dashed tears from his face. "You can't understand me though do you, you don't even know who I am." He sat her hand down sighing and standing back up running his hands through his hair aggressively.

"I…. I just can't stay here anymore." He started walking out the door not even noticing Bella standing in the doorway. Bella let him go. Shaking her head sadly she walked towards the bed sitting down in the chair across from it.

"I really don't know why I'm here. She sank farther into despair. "You can't understand me you don't know what's around you and I can't fix you but I can't go after him either." She waved her hand towards where Sam had left the room. She ran her hand over her forehead and looked at the empty doorway. "He needs you he may be an adult now but that doesn't mean he can go through this life without you especially now."

"Bella." Her head snapped back towards the door her eyes widened when she saw Sam standing there. She stood up and rushed towards him. "Oh Sam." He opened his arms to her and she let him snuggle her close to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked burying his face in her sweet smelling hair.

"I came to check on you but I also didn't want to interrupt you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'll always want you around." He whispered softly brushing her hair from her cheek.

"Sam." Both of their head's snapped around and stared at the woman in the bed who for once in years actually looked clear eyed.

A/N so of course the next chapter will focus tons on Anna plus Josh and Embry Sam and Bella. I think two more chapters before we time jump again but not sure. Please review and thanks to everyone that did review.


	46. mother

I don't own Twilight

"Mom." Sam breathed pushing Bella slightly to the side and looking at his mom clear-eyed and alert for the first time in years.

"Oh Sam." Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Ma'am do you know what happened?" Bella asked quietly.

"Kind of I know that Anna attacked me and made it look like a suicide attack. I knew when people came to see me but I really don't know why Anna attacked me."

Sam slowly walked towards the bed he grabbed up Bella's hand walking her alongside him letting her be his wall his rock letting her take his pain into herself for the moment. "We know some of it." He sat down gently on the bed settling Bella beside him.

"You remember Embry?" Bella asked. Ella nodded. "While he's really your and Joshua's child. Not Anna's." Ella's hand went over her mouth as a gasp escaped her mouth.

"No that can't be right."

"It is mom." Sam said squeezing her hand. "Dad never left you, Anna kidnapped him and took Embry while placing magic over everyone so they'd forget."

"No, no." Ella shook her head. Tears trailing down her cheeks.

"They're telling the truth." Everyone's heads snapped to see Josh standing in the doorway of the hospital his hand on Embry's shoulder. "I know you wanted me to wait but I couldn't stay away." Josh said looking over at Bella.

"Its fine." Bella gave a weak smile.

"Josh." Ella whispered her eyes gliding down to where Embry stood. "Looking with clear eyes its so obvious he looks just like Sam did when he was that age." Embry started forward but then stopped as if frozen wondering which way to go where to turn.

"Its ok." Bella whispered. With those encouraging words Embry walked towards Ella. "HI." He whispered a slight tremor in his voice.

"Embry." Ella reached her hand out beckoning him forward. "Come child." She patted the bed beside her and Josh helped his youngest scramble up beside him. "How have you been?"

"Ok." Embry answered not sure what else to say.

"Who do you live with?" for even though she knew when people visited her all the information didn't always make it to her brain.

"I live with Sam he's good at taking care of me for the last year."

Both Josh and Ella looked over at their eldest son giving him grateful smiles. "Oh my boys." Ella gathered Embry close and grabbed tightly onto Sam's hands. "We have so much to catch up on."

"That we do." Sam said.

Looking over at Bella her eyes sparkled. "So I'm guessing you've officially phased and imprinted. Sam nodded hot red racing up his face. "Aw its cute he blushes." Ella chuckled.

"That's something else you need to know." Everyone focused back on Josh.

"What's that?" Ella asked.

"Another reason Anna targeted you was because of your future place in the tribe not only the mother of the alpha of the pack but you were and are supposed to guide Bella in her job. Anna knew that even when we didn't so she choice you to attack.

"That makes sense." Ella whispered thinking of how she'd always gotten feelings and knowing things nothing like Bella did but she'd always had a slight edge that was one of the reason's she couldn't believe Anna had gotten to her.

"What makes sense?" Sam questioned.

"Just my gift for understanding things obviously with Bella being so young she would need help."

"I always felt like something was missing." Bella whispered "It was you."

"it was her, It was me." Whispered Josh and Ella at the same time.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed one more chapter and then a time jump I'm hoping to reach 1400 reviews before the next update. I'm at 1363 right now. Also thanks to horsegirl21 who always reviews.


	47. Uley family

I don't own Twilight.

"Welcome home." Sam threw the door open to the house he'd grown up in and lived in for years by himself. It would be strange to live there once again with his mother, but not only that it would be strange to live there was his father. He still was having trouble wrapping his mind around that though Josh's dedication to Ella was thawing Sam's heart towards him.

"It feels good to be home." Ella sighed sitting down in a chair looking around the house that she hadn't been in for years. "Though it's so strange."

"Right well I'm going to move my things into Embry's room I'd moved into your room when Embry came." Sam moved off to switch everything around. It would be a squeeze in the two bedroom house especially in Embry's tiny room. A room that used to be Sam's.

"Why do I feel like I'm kicking him out of his home?" Ella sighed sadly.

"Oh he'll be fine." Josh assured her rubbing her shoulder. It will be a big adjustment for all of us I mean Sam has been caring for himself and Embry for a while now we have to remember he's not a child anymore but an adult and we have to respect that."

"You're right but he'll always be my little boy." Ella looked into space as if seeing Sam as a little boy running around the house.

"Hey we still have Embry."

"True." Ella chuckled.

"I see where I rank." Embry stuck his tongue out at his parents as he went past them carrying Ella's things.

"It feels good to laugh again." Ella said watching as Sam moved around the house and switched things from room to room. After everything was moved he collapsed into the chair across from his mother.

"So I was thinking if you didn't object I could build a room on to the house."

"What am I chopped liver I mean seriously." Embry threw his hands up in fake despair.

"Yes you are." Sam teased ruffling his hair.

"Love you too." Embry crossed his arm and pouted

"Well I have to leave not that its not fun to hang with you but Bella's waiting for me."

"Whipped. And she's not even thirteen." Embry teased.

"Oh yeah I want to see you defy Bella."

"Oh no that's fine thank you very much." Embry shuddered at the very thought.

"That's what I thought." Sam bent down and kissed his mother's cheek. "It really is good to have you home." He stood up and looked at his father before holding out his hand. Josh took it shaking his hand.

"Son." he nodded. Josh and Ella watched their eldest go and smiled.

"I think your fates are finally turning Ella my girl." Josh smiled.

"I hope so." Ella watched as the sun set through the open door.

A/N so I was one off of my goal but here's the next chapter anyway. Next chapter we'll be jumping I think two years so Bella will be fourteen on the cusp of fifteen. Please review.


	48. New phase of life

I don't own Twilight.

Charlie watched his daughter. It seemed like just yesterday she was a tiny child on his lap and now she stood in front him getting ready to head off to her freshman year of high school for the first time. On the cusp of her fifteenth birthday.

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to high school." Charlie said glancing at his sister in law.

"Oh I know I felt the same when first Rebecca and then Rachel headed off and too think in two years it will be Jacob heading to start the last stretch of his school career. Our babies are growing up." Sarah shook her head looking over at Sue who was wiping tears from her own eyes as she watched Leah standing next to Bella a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Andrew Black came out of the house slightly hobbled by age but still vigorous as always. His eyes swept over the children in front of him. "Now I expected it from those two but you really Charlie." He said gruffly looking at his son.

"Well what can I say I'm sentimental" He shrugged his shoulders.

Andrew walked down the stairs and hugged his granddaughter. "Now you do me proud girl do you hear me." And though he sounded gruff everyone could see the love that shown through his eyes for his gradaughter.

"You got it." She turned to walk down the lane. "Don't forget I'm going over to see Ella after school." She called to her father.

"Right be home by dark." Charlie called after her as he watched her walk away into a portion of her life he couldn't believe was here. He was losing her slowly more by the day.

A/N I known nothing really happened but this is kind of a opening to a new part of the story a story that will focus more and more on the kids and romance and less on the adults. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review.


	49. Oh to be fifteen and have an imprint

I don't own twilight

"I swear Mrs. Logan has it out for me." Bella grumbled as she shoved papers into her bag.

"Why do you say that?" Leah asked as she tried to wrestle her hair into a semblance of tameness."

"Because she said to me point blank. I know who you are and just because you think you have this reservation at the tip of your fingertips don't think you'll be getting special treatment from me."

"She didn't." Leah's mouth was hanging open and her hair was abandoned to fall around her shoulders the hair tie still held in her hand.

"Oh she did alright." Bella nodded.

"She must not like her job that much if any of the elders hear about this she'll be fired."

"What you say may be true but I don't want her to get fired because of this because of me that will just be more fuel to add to her fire. I can fight my own battles and you know it."

"I pity her." Leah shook her head but a light sparkled in her eyes.

"Why everyone's so scared o me I'll never know." Bella chuckled.

"Sure." Leah said not believing it for a second. they started down the path Leah once more struggling with her hair.

"Would you give that to me!" Bell took the hair tie from Leah and quickly got her hair into submission.

"Thanks." Leah breathed thankful to have the heavy mass of her neck.

"You're welcome, now I have to go to the Uley's are you going home."

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet Jake there."

"Ok I'll see you later." The girls separated and Bella walked down the much used path to the Uley house letting the wind sing against her cheeks. She walked into the house without even knocking. "Anyone home?" She called into the still air.

"Oh Bella how was your first day?" Ella came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron as they were covered in flour from her making cookies.

"Ok but if you have cookies which I think you do then it would be amazing."

"Of course." Ella grabbed one off a plate and handed to the girl. "What's wrong you can tell me?"

"Oh nothing really." Bella sighed before nibbling on her cookie, "its just a teacher but I'm fine I'll deal with it."

"Not going to tell Sam?" Ella queried.

"No he has too much on his plate right now. What with working overtime at the Atura's and then of course the wolf pack."

"Anyone else going to phase you think."

Bella stared down at her cookie in concentration. Well Jacob Embry and Quill are almost thirteen and that's when Jared phased but I think that was a special circumstance I figure those three will phase around fifteen oh so with Seth I haven't figured it out yet. No right now I'm not so worried about whose going to phase next right now I'm looking for any imprints. I may have found one but I have to pay a little closer attention."

"Who?" Ella leaned closer as if wanting to soak up all the juicy gossip which made Bella want to giggle.

"Her name is Kimberly Stanford she's the same age as Jared but she just transferred in this year. And as Jared didn't go to school today because he had a cold I think I just may have to follow him around school tomorrow."

"Who are you following around school?" Sam asked walking into the room and snagging a cookie from the plate.

"Jared I think I found his imprint new girl names Kim."

Bella took a bit of her cookie but at the same time she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Sam, Sam who was wearing no shirt and glistening from all the hard work he'd been doing in the hot sun all day. Her tongue came out to lick her lips at just how delicious she thought he looked.

"Bell are you ok you look a bit flushed." Sam called over to her." Snapping out of her fantasy of licking things off of Sam's abs Bella looked from Sam to Ella her face now totally inflamed..

"Uh… Yes… I'm…Fine." She stuttered before shoving the whole cookie in her mouth. "Wel I hav t goo." She mumbled around her mouth full of cookie." Grabbing her bag and racing out of the house. She raced until she slide against the tree In her yard.

"What in the world just happened?" Sam was perplexed as he watched his imprint race down the path as if she was being chased by a vampire.

"Oh son you have much to learn." Ella chuckled standing up and patting his cheek. "So much." She walked into the kitchen still laughing under her breath.

"Women I'll never understand them." Sam threw his hands up in the air as he walked off to take a shower.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked walking over to lean against the tree. His foot kicked back behind him.

"Nothing where's Leah?"

"She went home so you're stuck with me. So Spill Jelly Bean."

"You're a boy and a younger one and I can't. No I won't talk to you." Bella felt her face flushing again.

"Ohhh this is good is about Sam did you do something dirty something naughty something the chief wouldn't approve of."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jacob Black." Bella snapped glaring at her cousin. Her face still heated and with every word Jacob spoke getting even hotter.

"Oh this is too good to pass up." Jacob rubbed his hands together.

"Jacob are you tormenting our cousin?"

"Oh thank you Rachel." Bella jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her into the house finally another imprint though admittedly one who was almost eighteen.

"You two are no fun." Jacob called behind them.

"What's up?" Rachel asked after Bella had firmly shut and locked the door behind them.

Bella fell face down on the bed before flipping over and looking up at the celling. "I was over at the Uley's and Sam came in he didn't have a shirt on and he was glistening in sweat." She clenched her teeth and threw her arm over her eyes. "And let's just fantasy Bella is a lot more gutsy and inventive then normal old me."

"Owza this sounds good." Rachel bounced on the bed next to her. "So then what happened?'

"Then Sam asked if I was ok because I was flushed and then I ran away."

"Oh Bella." Rachel shook her head. "Of course I didn't have to deal with the hormones as bad because Paul is only two years older than me and I was already thirteen when he phased so I only had to wait a few years. Well you've been imprinted since you were ten." She cringed. "That's got to be tough."

"Tell me about it. Its just me you know I'm not yet fifteen so Sam really doesn't see me that way which for his health is a good thing because if he did daddy would take a shot gun to him but to me it's just plain embarrassing because I am starting to see him that way and its just so confusing because he is my soul mate its not like I can just randomly go out and find a boyfriend." She pulled a pillow over her face smothering her scream.

"It will be fine sweetie." Rachel pulled the pillow away from her face give it a year and you'll have the boy eating out of the palm of your hand I guarantee it.

"You think?"

"Oh I know you already do and you just don't notice it but don't push it ok Bells don't move to fast that you'll both regret it."

"Thanks Rach." Bella sat up sighing heavily. "You're a life saver. Now I have to go and find Jake so I can kick him in the shins."

"You do that." Rachel chuckled but don't let Leah see you she may take offense."

"Na she'll join in once I tell her why."

"You're probably right. My baby brother probably should hide."

They heard feet running down the hall. "I have to go and catch him before he gets too far away but thanks for the talk." The two girls smiled at each other as Bella raced out of the room Rachel just shook her head. These next couple of months and years would surely be interesting.

A/N thanks to those that took the time to review. Now the talk after Bella ate the cookie is supposed to be mumbled because her mouth is full. Also as you see I didn't write anything to steamy here because this is a T rated story but I have to options for you. One I can up the rating or Two I can start a new story with just M rated out-takes from this story. What do you think? Anyway please review they do motivate me. Next up we meet Kim.


	50. New Imprint

I don't own twilight.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked as he watched Bella peaking around a corner.

"Shh." She hissed turning her head to glare at Embry. "I'm spying on Kim." She waved her hand in the general direction of the other girl.

"Why?"

"Because Jared is coming down the hall any moment and if I'm right I'm going to have to jump in and take them out of school. Now shush." Her eyes trained back on the scene in front of her.

"Riightt." Embry shook his head pulling the word out but he still turned his attention to the new girl.

"Why is Bella hiding behind that piler?" Jared asked turning towards Rachel who was checking her lipstick in her handheld mirror.

"Hmmm What."

"Bella is hiding staring at that new girl." Jared pointed towards Bella poorly concealed standing beside Embry who was trying desperately to act like he didn't care.

Swinging around Rachel looked snapping the mirror shut she smirked. "Oh that's for me to know and you to find out, now let's go we're going to be late for class."

"You're bossy, you know that right?"

"So I'm told now go." She pushed him.

"Jeez woman I'm going." He started back down the hall as he came upon the girl who seemed to have Bella's undivided attention he went to walk around her but at that moment the books slipped out of her hands. Jared dropped down to pick them up. "Here," he handed her the pile of books.

"Thanks." Taking the books she pushed the hair out of her eyes. Jared gulped as his eyes connected with hers. The world froze then started to spin uncontrolled.

"Wow." Jared breathed.

"Lets get going." It wasn't until Jared felt someone tugging on his hand and looked down to see Bella that he came to himself.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of here. Embry tell the principle I'm taking Jared and Kim."

"Yup ok."

"Wait what why am I going with you?" Kim asked bewildered.

"You'll see be patient." Bella said winking as she walked down the hall and towards the exit. "Well aren't you going to follow me?" she glanced back at the two frozen people.

"We really should follow her she gets really mad when she's not obeyed.

"She's what fourteen how scary can she be."

"Believe me you don't want that answer."

"Oook." Then she wasn't sure what in the world was going on but she guessed she would go with it she doubted she would be murdered.

They followed her till she reached Sam's. "Hey Ella can we use your Phone?"

"Why?" She asked looking up from the Laundry she was folding

"Because I need to call Sam you see he has to explain some things to her, she pointed to Kim. "Oh right Ella Uley this is Kim Standford."

"Nice to meet you dear don't let our Bella scare you too much."

"you're not going to kill me right?"

Bursting into laughter Ella shook her head. "No dear you're safe."

"Hey Mr. Attura. I need to talk to Sam. Of course its important." Bella rolled her eyes even though the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see it. "Thank you oh so much." She rolled her eyes again.

"Hi Sam so you need to come home and meet Kim. What do you mean who's Kim? Seriously do you ever listen to me? Great I'll see you in a few minutes. Seriously men." Bella grumbled putting the phone down.

"Who is Sam?" Kim whispered to Jared.

"That's… He…. Well… you know what its complicated just wait until he gets here everything will be explained."

"Everyone keeps saying that I mean seriously it's really annoying."

"Sorry but its Hard to explain."

"We're here, we're here." Rachel Jacob Quill Embry Seth and Leah raced through the door.

"Oh Bella Mrs. Logan is mad at you."

"Yeah so what's new?" Bella sat down resting her hand on her chin.

"This is a lot of people and the principle just let you out of school early?"

"Yeah well you can say we're special.' Rachel chuckled. "Where's Paul?"

"Work I figure I didn't tell Sam to bring him but I think he might." Bella shrugged. Rachel pouted.

"oh does Little Rach miss her Pauly bear?" Jacob teased his sister getting hit upside the head by Leah. "Ow Lee. Really."

"Act you're age."

"I am." He grumbled "I'm twelve that's how we act."

"Why I put up with you I'll never know."

"Probably because you don't have a choice." They all turned to see Paul walk into the room. Rachel screamed and jumped into his arms kissing him furiously. "Well I love the enthusiasm there Rach." Paul chuckled pushing the hair back from her face. She hopped out of his arms and walked over to where Bella was sitting. "Sam's behind me who are you?' he asked glancing at Kim

"That would be Kim Standford. See I do listen Bella." Sam said walking into the door and sitting down heavily in a chair. By the way Mr. Attura isn't too happy we left early."

"My dad's an ass don't worry about him my grandpa will take care of him." Quill said.

"Right well if everyone is here can someone explain what is going on please?" Kim tapped her foot impatiently.

"Wow she's more impatient then Bella." Seth teased.

"Shut it." Bella glared at the youngest of there group.

"Yes miss." He saluted.

"how hilarious did you know we had a comedian on our hands?" Bella quipped.

"Still waiting." Kim called everyone's attention back to her.

"Well Jared you have your hands full there." Paul chuckled.

"Paul quite." Rachel growled.

"What does that mean I don't even know him." Kim pointed at Jared. Standing up Sam sighed.

"Have you ever heard the legends?"

A/N yes I left it there. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please continue to review I haven't decided on the rating so go and vote on the poll I've sat up on my profile.


	51. all so much

I don't own Twilight.

"The legends of course I've heard the legends."

"Really?" Quill was surprised after all Kim was knew to the rez.

"My aunt and Uncle live here they would always come and visit us and tell me the legends."

"Never knew that." Bella mused.

"Something Bella didn't know the world is coming to an end." Paul joked.

"Paul." Rachel growled.

"Yes dear." He smirked.

"Zip it."

"Alright you two that's enough." Sam interjected "Now back on topic the legends as you know them, well I have to tell you they are completely true."

"Is this some very elaborate prank?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "Vampires are real. Werewolf's are real and imprinting is very real."

"What in the world does that have to do with me, not that I actually believe you but still."

"It has to do with you because you've officially been imprinted on."

"By him but I don't know him." Kim squealed looking over at Jared.

"Imprinting really doesn't care about that." Sam pointed out."

"I refuse to believe it." She crossed her arms and sniffed.

"Wow she's stubborn." Jake said.

"We'll show you then. Back yard everyone. Paul Jared come with me."

The boys went to the front of the line well everyone else filed out after them.

"Leah please go get extra clothes."

Running inside Leah was back out in seconds. "What are those for?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing big the wolfs just become naked during transformation. It really makes the parents mad what with all the ruined clothes." Rachel chuckled.

Before another word could be spoken three wolfs stood in front of them. "Ok so who slipped me some drug because there is no way I'm seeing three wolfs in front of me."

"Wow she's dense." Quill whispered to Embry.

"Give her a break guys she didn't grow up with this like we did." Bella growled

'Um I…um this is.. um." Kim stuttered.

"Change back boys." Bella said. A few minutes later three boys walked out of the woods. Jared's eyes trained on Kim.

"Well." He gulped.

"I… I need time to think please give me that." She turned and walked away. Jared looked like he'd been kicked.

"Give her some time." Bella said coming up to Jared and hugging him tightly. "She'll come around I promise." She whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." He gulped down the knot in his throat it would be hard but he'd believe her.

A/N next up Bella will be playing matchmaker with the help of Rachel and Leah. Also I've made the decision that when Quill phases and imprints it won't be on Claire I'll be making him an OC. Thanks for everyone that reviewed and please review. Poll still open.


	52. Not always right

I don't own Twilight

"Kim can I talk to you." Bella cornered her at school.

"I don't think so." Kim shook her head and turned in the opposite direction.

"You know you can't ignore this forever." Bella hissed behind her.

"Oh I can certainly try." Kim turned and glared at her.

"Its your destiny."

"You may think you can control everyone but sweetie you can't control me so get that thought right out of your head." Kim snapped and before Bella could say anything else Kim shoved a pair of head phones in her ears pumped up the volume and walked out the door.

"Why that…. Bella seethed. She slammed her locker door and walked out of the school.

"What's gotten into you?" Jake asked walking up beside her.

"Don't even talk to me right now." Bella huffed making her strides longer so she could out walk Jake.

Coming to a standstill Jacob let Bella walk away. "Why are you standing there like a statue?" Embry asked.

"Bella is pissed and I'd rather stay far away where its safe." The words made Embry look to Bella's retreating form.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I swear." Jake held his hands up in surrender.

"Well it wasn't me." Embry protested.

"I wonder who then."

Bella threw her bag under the shade of a tree and sat down. Tears welling in her eyes she shoved them back and practically ripping the zipper of her bag opened it and pulled a book out. Pride and prejudice always made her feel better. She tried to lose herself in the world of Elizabeth and Darcy but her mind wouldn't settle it wouldn't stop whirling. She bit down hard on her lip tasting the blood on her tongue.

She was bossy and she knew that. She was controlling and she knew that too but she didn't know any other way. She was born for the role but maybe she'd let herself get out of hand with demanding instead of asking. Of expecting people and things to fall at her feet. Kim's words echoed in her mind. In reality she knew she could control Kim to some extent but did she really want too.

"Bella." Her eyes fluttered open against the blaring sun as she looked up into Sam's worried face .

"What?" She asked groggily looking up at him.

"Why are you sleeping outside?"

"I must have fallen asleep." She covered a yawn with her hand as Sam held out a hand to help her up.

"Are you ok?'

"Just having issue's with Kim she said some things but I think I needed to hear them. It might help us all in the long run.

"What did she say?" Sam demanded.

"Sam Calm down she said I couldn't control her I was trying to get it through to her that she couldn't ignore the imprint."

"Why that little…" Sam trailed off seething

"Samuel no." Bella stalled him seeing that he wanted to go off and find Kim and rip her a new one.

"Maybe she's right I'm not saying make it a democracy but I think I should give you wolves and the imprints a bit more leeway. You are mostly older and I may learn a thing or two myself.

"Are you sure." Sam's face was still set into a stony expression.

"Yes, I'm fine Sam really." She brushed the grass off herself and taking Sam's hand gave it a gentle squeeze. "I promise I'm fine."

"Ok. I have to get back to work." He watched her with gentle eyes almost trying to find a lie there. He bent and gently brushed a kiss across her cheek before turning and heading down the road.

Bella brushed her fingers over the place his lips had touched her face a light blush covering her cheeks. She gathered her books and she placed them back into her bag. It was time to call a meeting of the imprints.

A/N so next up is going to be the imprints I was going to resolve it all in one chapter but this scene wanted to be told and I didn't want to mx the two. Also someone suggested a young Emily as Quill imprint that won't work because I have plans for Emily. Anyway polls will be open for one more chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please review. Review Goal. 1,560.


	53. Only together

I don't own Twilight.

"Thank you for all meeting me here."

"Bella there's only three off us." Leah chuckled looking at first Rachel and then Kim.

"Right anyway." Bella sat down crossing her legs and looking at the three women/girls sitting in front of her. "Thanks for coming, The other day Kim said something that has stuck with me."

Leah glared over at the newest imprint. "What the hell did you say?"

"Leah calm down." Bella tried to placate her best friend.

"Why is she even here?" Kim sneered "She's not an imprint yet. As far as I know Jacob hasn't phased yet."

"She did not just say that." Fire snapped in Leah's eyes.

"OK you two that's enough back to your own corners." Bella jumped in between the two feuding girls.

"Let me kick her please just let me kick her once." Leah was ready for a fight.

"NO now sit down." Bella waited unti everyone was settled. "Now back to why I called you here. "Kim said basically that I try to control you and I don't have that right. Well she's right that I can be a bit bossy I think she and all of us have to realize that when I say something when I command something from you I do it for your own good I don't do it just for the fun of it. I was given this burden to be in charge I didn't ask for this I didn't want it but I was given it."

"so you're not going to change?" Kim said.

"I never said that." Bella snapped her temper flaring and her patience wearing with Kim. "What I'm saying that I believe we need each other and I believe that we need to be more open and communicative. Now I'm not calling for a democracy just like the pack can't live in a democracy neither can the imprints but I want us to have an open dialogue. We can't live together if we're going to fight we have to stick together it's just us."

"I agree." Rachel stood up for the first time.

"Sounds good." Leah said looking at Kim daring her to disagree.

"Fine." Kim sighed.

"Good." Bella nodded "Now Kim if I could talk to you alone." She gave a look to Rachel and Leah dismissing them.

"Fine." Leah grumbled.

Waiting till they were booth gone Bella turned back to Kim.

"Kim I don't think you're a bitch but I think this stain has changed you I need you to work with us not against us. Like I said we can't survive if we are against each other hard days are ahead of us and we'll need to stick together. We can't do that if we're fighting amongst ourselves."

Kim looked at her. Biting her lip she finally spoke. "You're right. I'm just not used to this when I moved here I didn't expect to have this happen to be told that I have a soul mate and no choice in the matter."

"You have a choice I don't think you realize that an imprinted Wolf would never force his imprint to do or be anything she is unconfutable with."

"I think I should talk to Jared."

"That's a good Idea." Bella gave her a small smile. She watched the newest imprint walk away and for once in a long while felt that she was going to be ok."

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed we're going to join the pack a year from now in the next chapter. Bella and Rachel will be on the verge of sixteen and someone body who will be drama will show up. Please review.


	54. who's coming?

I don't own Twilight

"What is your issue?" Bella asked looking at her friend slumped over in her chair.

"Nothing." Leah grumbled.

"Sure." Bella snorted.

"Believe me you of everyone don't want to know."

"Well now I really want to know." Bella said.

"Emily's coming to the reservation."

"Emily as in your cousin?"

"The one and only." Leah grumbled.

"Great." Bella groaned flopping down in the chair next to Leah.

"I know and my mom says I have to be nice to her."

Bella crinkled her nose. "Doesn't Sue realize that last time Emily was here she tried to kiss Sam?"

"Try I'm pretty sure she did he just won't tell you." Leah said.

"Probably she always was trashy." Bella grumbled. "When does she show up?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh joy." Bella stood up brushing pretend lint off of herself.

"Where are you going?"

"To mark my Territory. Jake might be only fourteen but that won't stop Emily so I'd do the same if I were you."

"Awkward." Leah said "I haven't ever even kissed Jacob and you want me to go full out sex kitten on him."

"No" Bella laughed. I just want you to show him what he would lose if he went for Emily. I can't believe you said Sex kitten." She broke down into laughter.

"Oh stop it." Leah lobbed a pillow at her.

"Never." Bella laughed ducking another pillow as she dashed out of the door.

She walked down the lane towards the Uley house. "Hey Embry." She waved.

"Hey Bells why are you flushed?"

This caused Bella to break down into another fit of laughter. "Nothing it's nothing." She said waving away the question.

"Yeah right ok." Embry said shaking his head at her odd behavior.

"Is your brother home?"

"Pack meeting."

"Great." Bella groaned walking up the steps and opening the screen door.

"They're in the living room." Embry called behind her.

"Thanks." She called out behind her. Walking into the living room she found three boys sitting there. "Hi boys sorry to break this up but I need to talk to Samuel."

"ohh someone's in trouble." Paul hooted.

"Is this important?' Sam asked looking up at her.

"Yes very."

"Ok I guess that means this meeting is over. We'll try this again tomorrow."

"Good to see you Bells." Paul and then Jared hugged her.

"you too boys. Go find your imprint's and tell them the wicked witch is coming."

"Translation?" Jared said.

"She means Emily right?" Sam said turning to confirm this.

"Yes Emily." Bella growled.

"Great." Sam moaned.

"Lovely." Paul said. "Rachel may kill her."

"Kim is more viotel then Rachel."

"Hey didn't they grow up on the same Rez." Paul said thinking about it.

"I think so." Jared nodded. "Oh crap this is bad." He and Kim were finally on even ground after a year. They were good they were solid but someone like Emily young could throw that all off its base.

"Right time to go and check on the girls more like warn the girls." Sam said. Walking them to the door he shut it behind them. "So that's why you're here because of Emily?"

"Of course Leah just told me and after last time I got over here fast. She's coming tomorrow. I still think she kissed you last time. Leah does to."

Sam sighed grabbing Bella's hand and sitting down on the couch pulling her with him. "She didn't kiss me she did try to kiss me but I pushed her away. I agree that she will probably try again but that's just her. I'm surprised Sue is letting her back."

"Who knows." Bella grumbled. She leaned against Sam feeling his heartbeat against her cheek.

"We'll get through her visit." Sam promised running his hands over Bella's back.

"Hopefully." Bella sighed. Sinking farther into Sam.

"I promise." He said leaning close to her and whispering in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath fanned over her face. The sixteen year old looked up their eyes locked and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She heard his breathing change his mouth descended slowly to her hers as he captured her lips in a slow heated kiss. Shock was her first thought. This was their first kiss but soon she let herself melt into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Oh Bella." He muttered pulling away and looking at her with eyes filled with lust. "I think you should get home before we do something we regret." He brushed her hair away were it had stuck into her lip gloss.

"No." Bella moaned clutching to him.

'Yes. I'm not going to go any farther with you until you're eighteen."

She pouted up at him giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"No." he shook his head standing up and sitting her on her feet. "Home." He kissed her cheek and walked her towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." She huffed. Crossing her arms.

He just chuckled at her as he watched her walk down the walkway ignoring Embry's snickers behind her. Sam hated to think about what he may have heard.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed so next up Emily is on the Rez and she obviously already has a reputation so lets see how this goes you want it then please review.


	55. Cousin

I don't own Twilight

"Leah get out of my closet."

"No I'm hiding the witch lands in five."

Bella rolled her eyes grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her out of the closet. "Where's Jacob?"

"I don't know." Leah shrugged.

"Lost him already have you?" Bella chuckled.

"No," Leah sniffed "I just have bigger fish to fry."

"Hmm." Bella said

"Girls." They turned to see Sue poking her head into the door. "There you are I've been looking for you Emily's pulling up."

"Oh goody." Leah mumbled.

"We'll be there in a few." A fake smile stretched across Bella's face. "Deep breath." She whispered to Leah as she took her own deep breath and straightened her spine. "Ready?" she glanced over at Leah.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They walked out of the house and towards the Clearwater house just as Emily's car pulled into the drive way. Walking up the porch steps they stood there as the door opened and all five foot seven of long legs and shiny black hair known as Emily young came out of the car.

"Leah, Bella how nice to see you." She smiled but Bella could see the calculated look in her eyes."

"Emily." Bella nodded nudging Leah.

"Emily." Leah's eyes briefly flicked to her elder cousin.

The air crackled between them sparks seemed to fly off of each body. A bitch slap down would come if someone said even one wrong word.

"Well as fun as this is me and Leah have to go." Bella said her smile tightening. Grabbing Leah's arm she jumped off the porch.

"Ow." Leah said rubbing her arm as soon as they were out of Emily's eye sight. "Where are we going?"

"To see the boys."

"Why?'

"Stop asking questions."

'You're cranky."

"Your point?"

"I believe my point is you're cranky." Bella ignored her as they made their way to the Uley house. Pushing the screen door open she walked into the kitchen snatching a cookie off the plate.

"The wicked witch has landed." She said flopping down beside Sam and kissing him on the cheek."

"You better hope she never hears you call her that." Sam chuckled.

"I don't really care." Bella shrugged looking around the room. "Where's Seth?" everyone else but the twelve year old was in the room.

"Here I'm here." He ran in skidding across the floor and landing on his butt. Jacob chuckled standing up her walked over to the younger boy and held out his hand helping him to his feet. "Thanks." Seth brushed himself off. "I had to get around mom. She's pissed that you two left."

"opps." Bella and Leah feigned guilt.

"So why are we here?" Jared asked.

"We're here to make sure the plan is solid."

"And the plan is?" Paul asked

"The plan is for all you boys to stay as far away from Emily."

"No fun." Paul pouted getting hit by Rachel.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Bella glared.

"Oh dear retract retract." Jacob pretended to cower in the corner.

"Not funny." She snapped as Leah glared at him.

"Wow lets not fight eachother." Sam jumped up and stood between the two of them.

"He's right." Bella sighed sitting down on the couch. "Sam you can move. Jake I'm sorry, she just drives me crazy."

"She drives us all crazy." Leah mumbled.

Sam turned to the wolves and future wolves. "The girls are on edge as you know Emily pushes all there buttons and they are right that's its better for all involved if we stay away from her. Of course Seth and Leah can't Bella really can't either which means Jake and Rachel can't but the rest of us are to stay away."

"Right ok." Where the words mumbled around the room.

"It will be ok." Sam said taking Bella into his arms and hugging her close

"I hope you're right." She sighed burying her face in his shoulder.

A/N so thanks to everyone that reviewed. And please review. The next chapter probably won't be up till the second week in September. I'm going on vacation next week then moving into my dorm room and starting classes the first week of September. So not really any time to write.


	56. Emily on the prowl

I don't own Twilight

Sam heard the gravel crunch and looked up from the work he was doing. He sighed and shook his head. "Hello Emily what are you doing here?"

Her long ebony hair swung out behind her. "Well it seems everyone else has deserted me." Emily put on her best pout.

"That's too bad but I have work to do so I can't entertain you Emily." Sam ignored her going back to the task in front of him. He jumped when he felt her hand gliding up his arm. His head jerked up and he leveled her with a look. "What are you doing." He growled through clenched teeth. She lowered her head her mouth close to his ear. Her hair falling around them in a curtain. He felt her hot breath wash over him. Felt her silky hair run along his arm.

"Oh come on Sammy you know you want me. "

"Actually." He jerked away from her fire in his eyes. "You're the last person on this planet I'd want. Now please leave I actually do have work to do."

"Oh come on Sam don't play coy your little girlfriend isn't around." She walked up behind him and put her hand out to touch him again.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that." Emily and Sam both turned at the sound of a very angry woman. Bella stood in the doorway hands on hips fire dancing in her eyes. Leah Kim and Rachel standing beside her. "Emily get your skanky hands off of him before I do it myself."

Emily smirked it was so cute this little girl thinking she could take her on. "Oh Sweetie I'd like to see try." She placed her hand on Sam's arm which he threw to the side.

"I said not to touch me Emily."

"Oh come on now baby." She cooed.

"Emily stop." Leah snapped.

"oh baby cousin grew some back bone huh." Emily sneered. Just then her eyes wavered from Leah and landed on Kim. "Why Kimberly how nice to see you again." Bella whose eyes had been trained on Emily now turned them on Kim as she watched the older girls face drain of all color.

"Kim are you ok." Bella rushed to her side as both she and Leah tried to steady her.

"I'm fine." Kim said faintly steadying herself she looked at Emily. "Emily." The name came out like little pricks of ice.

The other three in the room looked at each other bewildered. What in the world was going on. "This is going to be even more fun than I thought." Emily smirked. "Bye Sammy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek leaving a red lipgloss stain behind. As she walked past Bella and the girls who were holding Bella back from kicking her she leaned in and whispered to Kim. "Now remember Kimberly you don't want all your nice knew friends to know your whole sorted tale now do you." And once again all the blood drained from Kim's face. They all watched in horrified fascination as Emily walked away. Sam was wiping his face off and Bella had a killer look in her eyes.

"She's going down."

"Oh shit." Leah breathed.

"You can't." Kim whispered.

"Why." Leah and Bella demanded.

"You just can't." the words came out in a choked sob.

Bella looked at her calculation playing in her eyes. "Come with me. Leah watch Sam." Bella led Kim away as Leah skipped up to Sam.

"Well it looks like I'm your knew babysitter."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Sam huffed.

"Really because from where I'm standing it's barley into day one and Emily's already cornered you." Leah laughed at the disgruntled look on Sam's face.

A/N Sorry for the wait ok next up Bella and Kim talk and what does Emily know will Kim spill the beans and what will that mean for the pack. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	57. Kim's secret

I don't own Twilight.

A/N get your tissues and be warned this isn't a pretty chapter.

"Kim sweetie why don't you drink this?" Bella handed Kim a glass of water sliding onto the bed beside the ashen girl. She'd firmly shut her door behind her and locked it.

"Thanks." Kim took the water and tried to swallow it but it just wouldn't go down. Sitting it on the table beside her she looked at the pale blue walls.

"Can you tell me what happened, what does Emily have over you?"

Kim took a deep shaky breath watching a bead of water slide down the glass she let her mind wonder back to the year before.

"You know you never asked me why we moved."

"I guess I never really thought about it." Bella shrugged. Kim still didn't turn towards her but kept her eyes locked on the glass.

"It was my fault." Silence reigned over the room. Bella felt like she was holding her breath. "I was a wild child I was crazy and I didn't care who knew or what happened to me. My parents well they didn't care either. I live with my aunt and uncle but I never talk about it. I told Jared but I didn't tell him why."

"OK." Bella said waiting for her to go on.

"It was one party one crazy wild forget everything night. I'd been drinking but no overtly much. I woke up in the morning to ripped underwear and a huge chunk of my memory missing I knew I'd been raped. Kim was shaking tears streaking down her cheeks. Bella grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I never found out who it was but I know my drink was spiked with something. I went to the hospital but…. She trailed off.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"My reputation was well known they didn't or wouldn't believe me and sent me home." Bella felt her blood boiling. It got around the school fast. I was called the slut who cried rape and many other horrid names but it wasn't over." Kim closed her eyes tightly against the images. Bella wrapped her in her arms.

"I was pregnant. Alone and pregnant with no idea who the father was. I thought of all my options I thought of what was best for me and I… you're going to hate me but I couldn't keep it couldn't carry it I had an abortion an abortion that was made public knowledge by a gossipy receptionist who happened to be friends with Emily. She spread it throughout the whole rez I'm surprised you guys have never heard of it." She shivered again.

"We try to avoid Emily like the plague that she is." Bella handed Kim a Kleenex.

"I came here for a fresh start and I got scared so scared when I was imprinted on I didn't know what to do how to react. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"Shhh it's ok." Bella smoothed Kim's hair out of her face as she cried. "I'm not going to let Emily hurt you and I'll keep your secret but I really think that if you just tell the others Emily won't have anything to hold over you."

"They'll hate me though."

"No." Bella shook her head. They won't hate you, we love you we're all flawed we've all made mistakes but we love you so much."

"I'm just so tired." Kim sagged on the bed.

"Take a nap." Bella covered her with a blanket. "Get some rest and think about what I said." Kim could only nod. As Bella walked out of the room and closed the door behind her she thought of what she'd heard and shook her head sadly at the broken girl and the trouble she found herself in.

A/N thanks for all the reviews and please review. Emily's in deep trouble Kim's broken and Bella will soon be on the war path.


	58. No thought

I don't own Twilight

"Bella open this door right now." Bella's eyes flew open at the pounding and shouting going on outside her door. She quickly scrambled out of the bed and to the door throwing the lock and opening the door.

"Be quite." She hissed. Her head turning to look at the still sleeping Kim tears and exhaustion marred her perfect features even in sleep.

"Is she here? Is she ok?" Jared tried to push past her.

"Jared." Bella held her hand up trying to hold the bigger boy back. "She's here but she needs time I promise she'll come to you when she's ready." He glanced past her shoulder and seeing his imprint so drained so ghostly took all the fight out of him. He sagged Bella was barely able to hold him up. She wrapped her arms around him. "Jar she'll make it I promise you'll understand in time." she whispered.

He nodded weakly tears shimmering at the corners of his eyes. "Ok." He breathed on shaky breath.

"I'm taking care of her I promise." She squeezed his hand and he looked at her his eyes pierced with pain.

"I trust you." He whispered squeezing her hand back and turning away from her door. She watched him go her heart heavy. She shoved the door shut and leaned against it watching the fretfully sleeping Kim.

"We'll make it through this we have to." she whispered into the dim light. She grabbed her phone and punched in a number she knew by heart.

"Hey Bells are you ok?" Leah asked frantically she hadn't heard from her best friend since she'd ran after Kim.

"I'll be fine." Bella tried to assure her. "Is Emily there?"

"Yes." Leah snorted. "I'm hiding from her."

Bella felt her blood boiling she wanted to rip Emily Young to shreds. She turned her head to look at Kim once again. "I'm coming over."

"Why?"

"No time to explain." Bella hung up the phone before Leah could get another word out.

"Shit." Leah whispered as she heard the dial tone in her ear.

Bella grabbed her jacket and opened her door. "Dad." She called down the hall.

"Bells what is it ? ." Charlie came running his daughter looked wild eyed and frantic. "Watch Kim I'm going over to Leah's."

"Kim wait what." Charlie was bewildered as he watched his daughter race out of the house without a backward glance. He walked with causation towards his daughter's room. His heart sank his breath hitched when he saw the young girl laying there what the hell was going on. His head was spinning as he glanced out the window and he saw his daughter racing towards the Clearwater's.

Something was going down and Charlie wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what it was.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. The more reviews the faster I'll update. What is Bella going to do all I'll say is it won't be pretty.


	59. Fight!

I don't own twilight

For years to come people on the La Push Reservation would remember that day as the day the world exploded and in a sense it did. You didn't piss off Mama Alpha and get away with it. Bella was seeing Red as she raced towards the Clearwater house.

Bella opened the screen door with a slam, dishes rattled on the walls and the earth seemed to quake with the force of it all. Two pair of wide eyes flew to Bella as Leah came skidding into the kitchen grabbing ahold of the counter before she fell on the hardwood floor.

"Not good not good." Leah mumbled. She had no idea what had happened with Kim but she could practically see the smoke billowing off of Bella.

"Isabella Marie Black what is the meaning of this?" Sue demanded looking at the teen standing defiantly in her doorway.

"Why don't you ask your precious niece?" Bella sneered.

"What the hell did I do, ooh did Sammy finally come to his senses and leave your skinny ass?" Emily mocked.

"Emily I'd learn to shut up if I were you." Leah advised.

"What's she going to do to me?" Emily snorted.

Bella stalked towards her death and fury in her eyes. "Oh you don't want to know what I will do to you believe me." They were face to face."

"You better back up baby girl before you get hurt." Emily reached out her hand to shove Bella away but before she could even touch her Bella grabbed Emily's hand and twisted it backwards.

"Wrong move." Steel became Bella's face as she held Emily's wrist in a vice grip.

"Let go of me." Emily hissed it's not my fault you can't hold onto your man."

"This has nothing to do with me and Sam but news flash slut I'm ten times the woman you'll ever be. " She leaned closer to Emily "And so is Kim." She hissed.

"Oh this is about that little skank is it." Emily mockingly laughed even through the wince on her face.

"Idiot." Leah shook her head. As ice glazed Bella's eyes and she pounced Emily's wrist still in her hand a sickening crack was heard throughout the house and before anyone could blink Emily and Bella where on the floor rolling around. Emily's screams of pain could have shattered windows as Bella grabbed her and punched her pulled her hair and just in general destroyed her.

Sue screamed and rushed forward trying to pry the two girls apart but getting hit in the eye in the process.

"Leah are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to help me."

"Standing sounds good."

"Leah Clearwater."

"What she deserves it." Leah waved her hand dismissively."

"You're grounded." Sue said as she tired once again to pry the two fighting girls apart and got knocked on her ass.

"Try to enforce that one." Leah snorted. Mother and daughter faced off in the middle of a battle field. Blood started to speckle the ground and sooner then she'd like Leah realized if she didn't pull Bella off of Emily she'd kill the girl.

"Sam, Jake Seth Paul Jared Embry Quill come now." She shouted rushing towards the door. Within seconds the pack surrounded them.

"What in the hell happened here?" Sam demanded as he took in the blood spackled scene.

"Not sure but I can guess. You might want to pull her off. Before she kills her though." She nodded towards the two still rolling fighting girls."

"Right." Sam grabbed Bella and hauled her up off the floor. Still hissing and spitting Bella tried to claw her way out of Sam's grasp.

"Let me at her."

"I think you did enough damage." Sam glanced down at the beaten Emily barley conscious."

"Paul get her to the hospital."

"Aw really." Paul wined.

"Yes go now." Sam barked out. "Bella stop now." Bella flipped her head around and glared at him but the fight went out of her. As Paul was carrying Emily out of the house Bella snapped.

"I'm not done with her."

"OH for now you are explain." Sam said setting Bella on the ground but baring her from following Paul."

"This is between me and her and it's not my story to tell so let me go." Bella ducked under Sam's arm and raced after Paul.

"Shit." Leah mumbled.

A/N So What do you think. And Bella isn't done yet. This confrontation will go on and it will lead to a big blow up between the Adults and the kids so be prepared Emily and what she did will rock the world even more and if you want the next chapter you'll have to Review. Also if you're looking for a good sisterhood story check out my story Broken sister hood all human with Rose Alice and Bella as sisters. And if you want a good Bella and Emmett story check out the new story Reasons.


	60. Hospital room confrontation

I don't own Twilight

Paul paced the waiting room as Emily was being examined. It seemed that most of her wounds were superficial but Paul wasn't taking any chances if he left her there Sam may have his head. Not because Sam cared a wit about Emily but because Paul was given an order and disobeyed it.

"You can go in and see her now." The Doctor said coming out of the room.

"How is she?" Paul tried to feign concern.

"She's fine though we're going to keep her overnight for observation."

Paul nodded walking towards the door. Walking in he turned to Emily "While look where you landed yourself this time." he smirked.

"Shut up Paul." Emily sneered.

"Now now that's no way to talk to me." He wagged his finger in her face.

"Come on Paulie you know you want to make me better." She battered her eye lashes and pouted at him.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson." They both turned to see Bella standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Emily snapped. Paul looked between the two girls wildly he wondered if he should act like a shield.

Bella walked into the room slowly as if stalking her pray. A smile played on her lips as she got to the end of the bed. Leaning over she hissed in a soft low voice. "I came to warn you to get out now and never come back."

"Like you can kick me out I should have you arrested for putting me in here."

Bella rounded the bed and leaned over Emily. "Sweetheart I wouldn't try that because it won't work for you. You think I'm bad you just wait till the rest of the pack find out what you did."

"Don't you mean what she did." Emily sneered.

"No I mean what you did."

"You can't protect that whore forever."

Bella reached over and slapped Emily across the face. "Never and I mean never call her that again do I make myself clear."

"Isabella Marie Black That is it young lady what in the hell has gotten into you." Sue stood in the doorway anger and horror etched across her face. Only Bella wasn't going to stand for it.

"Aunt Sue get your head out of your Ass and see what a bitch your neice is." Without a backward glance Bella walked out of the room and past the pack who had followed her.

"What is with her?" Sue demanded. "She can't just do things like that."

Emily beamed before Sam stepped forward.

"She can and she did and I stand beside her."

"Me too." Leah stepped forward. One by one all of the pack and imprints stepped forward pleading to stand behind Bella.

"You're all out of control and I'm putting an end to this. "I'm calling a meeting of the elders." Sue said as she started towards the door.

"Good tell us where and when and we'll be there." Sam called behind her. All of them ready to stand behind Bella and walk through the fire of the elders.

A/N so next up it will resolve around the adults and you'll where the others fall on the side of Emily or the pack. Then we'll have a pack chapter. Then the Elders meeting. So please review and thank you everyone for the amazing response to the last chapter.


	61. Sue speaks

I don't own twilight

Sue stood staring down the panel of elders that sat around her kitchen table "We have to do something those kids are getting out of hand." She stabbed her finger down in the center of the table."

"What in the world are you talking about Sue?" Sarah ran her hands over her face fighting off a headache.

"The pack, Bella Sam Leah and Jacob in specific. They do whatever they want and no one stops them or sets limits there are no boundary's and on consequences."

"They do so." Charlie argued. No one was going to drag his daughters name in the mud if he could help it.

"When Charlie when?" Sue demanded. "You try we all do but she gets out of it because she's special well I'm sick of it."

"She is special and you won't stop her." Andrew Black stood up fire blazing through his eyes.

"Great so you're saying there is nothing I can do they run the rez and that's it."

"They didn't do anything." Billy said standing beside his father.

"Didn't do anything Emily is in the hospital." Sue threw her hands up.

"Yes and what did Emily do to them to get sent to the hospital?" Quil Sr. queried.

"Nothing."

Sarah snorted. "Nothing I seem to remember that last time Emily was here she tried to kiss Sam."

"So because of something like that it's ok that Bella attacked and Leah let it happen?"

"No but I'm sure that there is more to it than that." Billy said.

"Even if there is this is crazy Emily is a sweet girl sure she may be a little off kilter but who can blame her. My sister was a horrible women and Emily has been bounced around her own rez her whole life. I'll protect her with whatever I can I owe her that for not getting her out of that situation. I can't allow kids even my own to push her around ignore her and use their powers to disadvantage her. "

"We'll call a meeting but that's it and the kids get to have their say also." Joshua said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow three PM meeting house." Charlie called down.

"Fine but I'm not happy." She stormed out and the other elders looked at each other. "She really needs to open her eyes." Ella sighed sadly Emily Young is a bad seed.

"Well lets just see what the kids have to say." Charlie sighed "I have feeling Kimberly has something to do with it."

"Jared's imprint why?" Andrew asked.

"Because Bella left her asleep at my house before attacking Emily."

"Yes there is defiantly a story there." Sarah said. "Well I have things to do so I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we can get this all settled. She walked off and everyone wondered what tomorrow would bring.

A/N so we see a bit where Sue is coming from and next up it's the pack and Kim. Followed by the official meeting. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	62. Pack meeting before the big meeting

I don't own Twilight

They all followed Bella through the Reservation. "Where are we going?" Seth whispered to Leah.

"I don't really know." Leah shook her head.

"Where….." Seth started to say before Leah slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot." She hissed. "Do you want to unleash her on us."

"Mummmbl." Seth said through her hand.

"I'm taking that as a no." Leah let her hand fall away from her brother.

"Leah play nice with your brother." Jacob chuckled.

Leah stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking. They stopped outside Charlie and Bella's house. Bella turned to them. "Now I don't want you to ask any questions. If she talks she talks and if she doesn't that's it no pushing her got it."

"Yes." They all said uncertainly not sure exactly what she was talking about. They all filed past her.

"Don't go into the room until I get there." She called behind her holding her hand up and stalling Jared in his path. She crooked her finger. "Come with me." She led him around the house and stopped. "I need you to understand that she'll be ok and I'll make sure of that but she doesn't look the best right now. She's fragile and she's emotionally drained and scared so I'll just say trust me I'm begging you trust me and trust her to know what is best." He nodded mutely and she impulsively hugged him. "I love you Jar." She whispered before turning back towards the house. He watched her go a small smile forming on his mouth. He was scared to walk into the house but he trusted her and he would continue to trust her. Bella walked towards her room finding everyone grouped around. "Remember what I said." She cautioned opening the door.

Gasp could be heard around her. "Oh Kim." Rachel reached the bed and took in her friends look.

"I'm fine I promise." Kim swallowed looking around her eyes landed on Jared's. He could see the fear residing there. He made his way through the sea of his friends. He crouched on the bed and took her in his arms.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I don't care what it is but it's ok." She bit her lip and let herself take warmth from him but she couldn't or wouldn't believe that it would be ok.

"Thanks guys." She whispered. Everyone stared at her as if willing her too speak. But she wouldn't say more and Bella glared at them warning them to back down.

"Kids." They all turned to see Charlie leaning against the door.

"What is it Daddy?"

"There's an Elder's meeting tomorrow."

"We'll be there." Sam inserted himself.

"Ok." Charlie nodded before turning to leave the pack to themselves.

"What meeting what happened?" Kim was bewildered.

"Oh nothing much Bella just kicked Emily's Ass it was amazing." Leah had a glazed look on her face just remembering it.

"It was pretty kick ass." Jacob chuckled.

"You did what?" Kim looked at Bella wide eyed.

"No biggy." She waved her hand.

"Ohh she's modest now." Paul teased.

"Bella and modest in the same sentence never thought I'd hear it." Quil smirked.

"So Tomorrow we go and meet with the elders." Bella nodded.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Sue is mad it's no big deal." Bella tried to sooth her concerns. "So Tomorrow." She addressed the pack.

"Tomorrow." They nodded. As one they sat in a room coming up with a game plan not knowing that Kim had her own plan one that would change the terrain of the pack for generations.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review. Next up is the meeting. I have two big test on Thursday so please don't expect the next chapter till at least Friday.


	63. an eye opening meeting

I don't own Twilight

The Pack stood outside the council house crowed around the door they waited impatiently. "Why aren't they letting us in?" Rachel shivered in the drizzle.

"It's fine Rach." Paul wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close giving her his warmth.

"I knew being with a werewolf had its advantages." She snuggled closer to him.

"Good to know I'm good for something he teased."

"Oh you're good for a lot of things." She winked and Jacob wrinkled his nose.

"Eww." Just then the door was thrown open and Sarah stood there.

"You may come in." she backed up and the kids followed her inside. She took her seat at the council table and looked out over them. They all sneered when they saw Emily walk in behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Leah snapped.

"I was invited seeing as how this was called because you're all assholes."

"great language" Rachel snorted.

"Ok that's enough." Andrew called order to the council. "We are here because Sue Clearwater thinks that the group off you have gotten out of hand and she wants something done about it. Would one of you like to please explain to me why Bella attacked Emily Young?"

No one stepped forward, Bella knew why and Kim knew why but even the pack was a bit in the dark about what really went down. "I'll tell you why," Emily sauntered to the front. "Because she's bat shit crazy."

"Yes that's why." Bella snapped back. "Not because you were trying to ruin my friends lives."

"Oh you mean poor pathetic little Kimmy." She walked towards her, her long ebony hair flowing. She tried to walk near Kim but Jared jumped in front her, shielding her from Emily's advances.

"Back up Emily I'm warning you." He growled.

"ohh you're all knight in shining armor aren't you but you wouldn't be if you knew what she is."

"Don't you see Sue watch her look at how she's trying to bait us." Bella tried to call her Aunt's attention to the situation.

Sue was starting to feel uneasy as she started to see how the pack and Emily interacted. "Emily that's enough." She called out stopping Emily In her steps.

"Really because I think its time the whole pack found out what Kimberly is really like." Kim whimpered and Jared glared grabbing her hand behind his back.

"It's ok." He whispered. "I don't care." Emily opened her mouth to talk and Kim took a deep breath stepping out from behind Jared New life in her eyes she stood toe to toe with her old tormentor.

"You want to know what happened really I'll tell you." She turned towards the council. I was wild teenager always partying my parents didn't care and didn't really want me around. One night." She stopped and shivered as the thought of that night permeated her brain. "One night I was raped at one of those parties. I didn't know who it was and I got pregnant. I had an abortion and Emily told the whole school about it. There that's what she's holding over my head the fact that I'm a whore."

She turned away tears in her eyes. No one noticed Jared had went stiff and before they could do anything before they could even react Jared had transformed in the council house and Emily didn't back up fast enough. Before even Bella could react Emily was on the ground a large claw mark gash across her cheek.

She quickly backed away trying to scramble to her feet and stop the bleeding of her face. "What the hell." She screeched gaining her footing. "He just turned into a giant ass wolf."

"Yes he did." Charlie said in a stone cold voice. "And you Emily Young will never talk about it. "If you do I'll make sure you're jailed for leaking medical information. Do I make myself clear?" Emily wild-eyed could only nod. "Good Sue get her to the hospital." Sue Frozen in shock of what had just occurred nodded mutely.

"Ok." She quickly walked toward Emily. "Lets go." Her voice was colder than Emily had ever heard it. As they walked out the council turned towards Bella and the pack.

"You are all dismissed. No punishments will be handed out. Jared do be more careful though." Billy halfheartedly admonished.

Kim was crying clinging to Jared still wolfy neck and the others were standing back. "Are we going to be ok?" Sam whispered.

"We'll be fine." Bella squeezed his hand. "I promise we'll be fine. Leah hurried to Jared's and brought him back some clothes.

"Jer here you go." They all turned so that Jared could phase back and change. The first thing he did was take Kim in his arms.

"Baby girl I love." He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I don't care what happened in your past." He whispered as she shivered against him.

"Come on guys lets get to my house." Bella tried to steer them towards her house and away from the council house where people had started to gather curious of what the ruckus was. They slowly walked there shutting themselves away in Bella's room and letting themselves cling to each other for the night.

A/N So Happy Halloween I had some time so I got this up early. As a little treat for you. Next up we go to age seventeen. Please send lots of Review treats my way. I know you guys are amazing and will. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.


	64. Morning kisses

I don't own Twilight

Half a year had passed since the storm that was Emily and ripped through the reservation. After she'd gotten out of the hospital little was seen of her. She went back to her own reservation and Sue let up she had actually apologized to Bella. Bella hadn't had an issue forgiving her aunt Sue sure she wasn't happy with her, but in her own way Bella knew Sue had her reasons.

Bella yawned and stretched letting the light hit her face. She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head she wanted more sleep. She felt her bed give and she groaned. "If your name isn't Sam then get off my bed."

She felt the pillow being pulled from her face and she tightened her hold on it. "I told you too go away." She groaned.

"But I thought you said I could stay." His husky chuckle reached her ears. She pulled the pillow away from her eyes and opened them to see his smiling face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well don't I feel loved." He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips. He went to pull away but she refused to let him and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't think so mister. You've woken me up now you have to pay." She pulled him down she was laying over her. Kissing him she let her tongue trace his mouth. "Mmm if only I could wake up like this every day." She traced her finger over his skin.

"I don't think your father would appreciate that." Same mumbled kissing down her neck.

"Where is he?" Bella arched off the bed to give him better access.

"Council meeting nothing we have to worry about." He moved the strap of her cami to the side. Kissing down her arm.

"As much fun as this is you know someone's going to come through that door at any moment." She reluctantly pulled herself away from him sitting up and slipping her strap back up over her shoulder. He pouted and kissed her cheek nuzzling her neck.

"Please." He mumbled against her skin.

"Now Samuel no starting something you won't finish." She kissed him nipping his lip before pulling away and laughing at his face. "You're the one that won't be with me like that till I'm eighteen."

"Why do I have to be so noble." He groaned falling back against the bed and pulling his arm over his face.

"I don't know." She crawled over his chest and laid down resting her head over his beating heart. "Sometimes I wish we were older and could just be together."

"Me too baby me too." He whispered running his hand through her waist length hair.

"Bella we're hungry why aren't you up yet." She shot up at the sound of Seth's voice whining at her door. "Oh that's why." He smirked. "Hi Sam."

"Go away." Bella pointed out the door. As soon as he turned the corner. Bella jumped off the bed and slammed the door crawling back on the bed she wacked Sam. "Why didn't you close it!"

"You were just too tempting." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well now I have to go make breakfast." She pulled away and threw her robe on and her hair in a ponytail. "I know you're pouting so stop and remember we would have had more time if you'd locked the door." She walked leaving him to groan and fall back on the bed. "You better hurry or you won't get any food." She called behind her.

"I'm coming." He mumbled well silently cursing Seth. "You couldn't wait until Bella turned eighteen he didn't think that day could come soon enough.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. And Please do review. I think the next chapter may pick up from here with Bella making breakfast or we may jump a few weeks not sure yet. Not going to lie the review count has been low the last few chapters so can we please send more reviews I know you guys can do it.


	65. breakfast

I don't own Twilight

"Seth Stop now." Bella pointed the spatula at him and glared.

"No it was too funny." He shook his head stuffing his face with fluffy pancakes.

Bella grabbed the plate and held it above her head. "Stop or you won't get this back."

"I'm taller then you that doesn't scare me." Seth snorted. He leaped up and tried to grab it but before he could Sam came in and grabbed it from Bella's hands holding it above his own head and kissing Bella.

"I believe she told you too stop." Sam glared sternly.

"Fine." Seth pouted sitting down on the stool. Sam chuckled and put it down in front of him.

"There."

"Ohh Pancakes." Leah rushed into the house.

"Here you go." Bella handed them over to her friend.

"Thanks." She sat down and looked at her brother. "Why do you look like someone kicked you?"

"Bella and Sam…." Seth trailed off at the look Sam gave him.

"Ooh was it dirty." Leah joked.

Seth only nodded but held his plate close to himself.

"You must tell me you must I'm living in a desert.

"Sounds like a personal problem maybe you should talk to Jacob about that." Bella teased.

"Talk to Jacob about what?" Jake came in swiping a pancake and kissing Leah's cheek.

"Nothing nothing at all." Bella stifled a giggle as she poured out more batter.

"What did I miss?" Jake demanded.

"Nothing." Bella slide another pancake on his plate.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Where are the others?"

"Rachel is at Paul's." Jacob shuddered at the thought "And Kim and Jared are right there." Jacob pointed his fork towards the door.

"Hey." Kim waved taking a plate and handing one to Jared before the sat down. "Where are Embry and Quill?"

"We're here please I'm begging you tell me there is still some food."

"There is." Bella laughed handing them each a plate.

"You Bella are a goddess." Embry moaned.

"Hands off she's mine." Sam playfully growled at his brother.

"Ooh territorial now are we?" Embry winked.

Sam just growled and tightened his hold around Bella. "You stop and take this plate you need to eat." She handed a plate too Sam who reluctantly let her go.

"You need to eat too." Leah reminded her friend.

"Right." Bella took a pancake and sat beside Sam. She looked around at everyone enjoying their breakfast and smiled this was her family this was her life and she wouldn't change it for the world.

A/N thanks a million to everyone that reviewed and please please review. Also if anyone is interested This story along with many of my other stories are over at FictionPad As many writers are leaving this site. I will still be posting here as well as there but if you want you may also follow me over there.


	66. pillow fights

I don't own Twilight

Her eighteenth birthday was slowly creeping upon them and she was trying her best to break Sam's resolve.

"Come on." She kissed down his neck you know you want to." she playfully nipped his caller bone.

"No." He shook his head moaning.

She smirked at him and pushed him back on the bed "Come on it's only two more days." Bella pouted.

"You're right it's only two more days." He rolled them over so he was over top of her. Kissing her nose she stood up. "Learn some patience babe."

"Mean." She huffed. Flopping back against the bed and hitting it with her fist.

"I promise you'll survive." He chuckled. Walking out of the room.

"Men." She growled.

"What did he do this time?" Leah was leaning against the door looking in at her best friend.

"He won't budge on the no sex thing." Bella hit the bed again. Leah laughed and bounced onto the bed. "It's only two days I promise you won't explode.

"Sure I won't." she sulked.

"You won't now me on the other hand that might happen Jake is only sixteen and hasn't even phased yet.

"ooh poor Leah." Bella rolled her eyes and faked sympathy. Leah picked up a pillow and hit Bella with it.

"Hey no fair." Bella picked up a pillow and hit Leah with it. Soon there were feathers floating around the room and two shrieking women.

"Hot." They both gasped and turned to see Quil leaning against the door frame.

"Quil." They shouted.

"What." He held up his hands you can't do something like that and not expect me to say hot."

"Get him." Bella war called as her and Leah jumped off the bed and started to chase Quil through the house. Charlie came home to find three teens collapsed on his floor and feathers spread throughout his whole house. He just shook his head and went to bed.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ok so the next few chapters are kind of maped out next up Bella's eighteenth birthday/party then Bella and Sam on that night then another wolf phases then Sam finds out the Cullen's are in Forks. Sam has a pack meeting. Then meets with the Cullens and after that I'm not positive anyway review this fluffy little chapter before more drama shows up.


	67. Growing up Happy Birthday

I don't own twilight.

"Wake up." The words were whispered in her ear she groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over her head. "Come on you know you want to."

"Away go away." She mumbled.

"I guess you don't want this present then."

"Keep it I like sleep more." She refused to leave her cocoon of warmth.

"Come on you know you want it." He tugged on her the comforter.

"Fine." She pulled the cover off her head and peered up at him.

"Good morning sunshine." She growled and he chuckled bending down and kissing her.

"you promised me a present."

"I thought you said you didn't want it."

"Well I'm up now so give." She held her hands out and he slipped a tiny box in her hands. Her heart started to beat erratically could it be was it. She slowly ripped the paper from the box and flipped the top open. her heart went back to normal when she saw the silver necklace laying in the box and not the engagement ring she was expecting. She wasn't sure if she was happy about that or sad. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course." He took it from her and placed it around her neck. As he did the clasp he kissed her neck. Moaning she leaned into him. "I can't wait till tonight." He whispered and a shiver went through her body thinking about what that night would bring.

"Me either." She turned and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"OH." They looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Daddy." Bella smiled at him.

"Morning Bells, Sam." Charlie's eyes narrowed as he said it. "Sue Ella and Sarah made you breakfast everyone is in the kitchen.

"Yummy." Bella jumped from the bed. Rushing out leaving the two men in her life alone in her room. Charlie nudged the door shut with his foot and stared the younger man down.

"Sir?" Sam tried to figure out what was going on.

"We need to talk."

"Um ok." Sam swallowed his eyes widening.

"That is my baby girl out there." He pointed towards the kitchen.

"I know that sir."

"I can't stop you as much as I want to I never could stop her and she's eighteen now. I could try to lock her up but hell she'd just climb out the window." Sam started to chuckle but stopped at a hard look from Charlie. "Be good to her don't hurt her or I'll hurt you are we clear." Sam had never seen Charles Swan so serious in his life. he could feel the protectiveness rolling off him in waves.

"Yes sir, I love her with everything I have please believe me I would never will never hurt her."

"I'm holding you to that." Charlie opened the door. "Now get out there before they eat all the food.

"Where were you?" Bella asked as she slipped a plate of food in front of Sam.

"Your dad wanted to talk it's fine." Bella's face heated as she heard the words leave his mouth.

"Right." She swallowed. Breakfast was eaten in a hurried fashion and as plates were slipped into the sink Ella pulled Bella aside.

"Dear come with me. Leah you to." Ella called out behind her. With a curious look upon her face Leah followed her best friend and the three older women of the back into a back bedroom. The door was shut and locked firmly behind them.

"They're still be able to hear you you know?" Bella pointed out.

"Ah but they won't say anything." Ella waved away her concern.

"Paul's out there I wouldn't be so sure." Bella shook her head.

"Well we'll just get Rachel to deal with him." Sarah chuckled. The three women sat on the bed surrounding the girls they'd either birthed or helped raise in some way.

"Bella," Sarah took her hand. "Tonight you're eighteen and an imprint that means a lot to you I know." Leah's and Bella's faces heated up they knew where this was going. "Leah you're here because well Jacob is only sixteen I don't think you'll be waiting those two years." All eyes turned to Bella who know beet red could only nod that it was true Leah and Jacob would be together sooner rather than later.

"We're not going to stop you, either of you we just want you to be safe." A box of condoms was handed to each girl as there eyes widened. "Do you have any questions?" Sarah asked. How are they doing this." Bella wondered. Sarah was Jake's mom Ella was Sam and then there was Sue she shared a wide eyed stare with Leah each clutching the boxes for dear life.

"No." Bella squeaked out."

"Really." Sue's eye brows raised.

"If I so choice I can share a pack mind with the boys that means Paul remember and I tell Leah most anything." Leah still wide eyed nodded that it was in fact true.

"I don't even want to know." Sarah sighed shaking her head. "If you guys ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Um yeah right." Bella looked towards the door ready to flee.

"You can go." With that both girls jumped off the bed and were out of the room before anything else could be said. "They're going to give me a heart attack.

"True." Ella sighed.

"Not going to deny it." Sue shook her head.

"Not a world." Bella growled as she stalked into the kitchen to a bunch of snickering boys. "I mean it."

"Sorry." Sam tried to choke back his laughter as he grabbed her around the waist and put her on his lap. "But just think we won't have to buy condoms for awhile."

Bella smacked him and glared. "Put these somewhere." She shoved them in his hands and noticed Leah doing the same to Jake. The rest of the boys tried to pretend they weren't watching.

Lunch and then dinner roled around amid laughter and cake. Presents were handed out after dinner and as the last one was handed over Bella opened it to find a tiny locket. She looked up at her father.

"It was your mothers."

"OH daddy." She put the box down and flung herself at him. "I love you."

"I love you to baby girl I love you to." he held her tight knowing he'd be letting her go soon letting her go to Sam. The minuets and hours ticked down until finally Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to go."

"Yeah." Bella nodded she didn't say anything to anyone just hugged them goodbye no one needed any words to know where they were going or what was going to happen. Bella hugged Jacob and paused shaking her head she dismissed it he wouldn't he couldn't phase now. She took Sam's hand and with a last wave goodbye they went out into the darkness her stomach was in knots she was scared but in a good way she couldn't wait to be with Sam completely and fully.

A/N So the more reviews I get the happier I am and the more motivated to write the next chapter. Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.


	68. Interrupted night

I don't own twilight

Lights flickered on as they stumbled through the door they stumbled towards his room as he fumbled for his bedroom door knob. Twisting it he pulled her into his room shutting the door behind him and turning her so that she was pressed against the door. She wrapped her arms around him her legs hitched up over his hips as he held against the door. She felt him against her and her stomach twirled with butterflies. Her lips attached back to his as there tongues battled for dominance.

"I love you." She whispered pulling away watching him as the moon light poured over them.

"I love you too." He ran his finger over her cheek. He cradled her head in his hands as he picked her up more fully and turned towards his bed. Laying her down gently he came over her trailing kisses down her face and neck his hands hovering at the hem of her shirt. "Are you sure."

"Yes." The words were barely a whisper. He watched her eyes looking for any sign of fear. He slowly pulled her shirt from her body tossing it behind him. He gloried in her form her perfect breast resting in her bra. She traced there outline through their cotton cage.

"So beautiful." She gently slipped the straps down her shoulders and ran his hand around the back unclasping it and tossing the bra the way of the shirt. He sat back watching the light play over her body. She shivered at the warmth his hands seeped into her body. Her hands went to the waist of his pants as her fingers traced the hard cool button. She bit her lip causing him to groan as she slowly slipped it through the hole." He shimmed out of them leaving him in only his boxers. Clothes were quickly being scared around the room.

He bent down and gently took one of her breast in his mouth rolling the tip with his tongue causing her to moan and arch off the bed. Her hands twisted in the sheets as he released and kissed across to the other one lavishing attention on that one. She felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Her hands slowly unknotted from the bed sheets as they wondered to his waist line and took his hard hot length in her hands the cotton of his boxers the only barrier between them. His mouth still on her he moaned and thrust himself into her hand. As her hand inched upward to remove the last barrier she froze.

"Shit." She panted her eyes narrowing on the window. She sat up wild eyes and jumped off the bed grabbing any clothes as she went which just happened to be her bra and one of Sam's shirt's he'd left on the floor.

Sam looked at her dazed. "What's going on?"

"Jacob come one we have to go now."

Sam just stared at her like she was crazy but before he could fully react a wolf's howl rant the still night air and Bella was gone. It only took a few seconds for Sam to jump into action and hurry a pair of pants on himself and race after her. This really wasn't the way he saw this night going.

A/N Thank you to everyone that reviewed Yes I know not what you wanted but I couldn't make it that easy could I. This just makes it more fun. ;). Please review. Next chapter Jacob phased and oh yeah Imprint time. plus maybe a little teasing about Bella's wardrobe choices.


	69. Jacob Phases

I don't own twilight

"Jacob." Bella burst through the door her hair a wild array around her head. Jacob was shaking and sweating on the bed. Paul who had transformed into a wolf to get Sam's attention came back into the room.

"He started to shake after you left we tried to stop it but we have to get him to phase."

"I should have known he was warm when I left." Bella shook her head. She'd been to wrapped up in herself to notice that her friend her cousin needed her. Paul you need to make him made." Bella said turning towards him. "Where's Leah?"

"She was tired she went home to sleep right after you left?" Seth cut in.

"Ok then I need you to go and get her. Paul I mean it you and Jared get him outside and force him to phase I don't care how." She shouted.

"Right." Paul said as him and Jared picked Jacob up and carried him outside.

"Sam phase in and help them. Rachel make sure there are clothes ready for when he phases back. Leah." Bella turned as Leah rushed into the house. "We need you on standby your going to have to coax him to phase back.

"Got it." Leah clutched her chest as she'd ran over. Rain was pouring down around them as Bella stepped outside. Two phased wolfs paul and Jacob on the grass.

"Oh you know how good she was what a good fuck." Paul called out. Trying to piss Jacob out by talking about Rachel.

"Rachel remember he doesn't mean any of it." Bella called over the rain.

"Right." Rachel nodded as Jacob's shaking got more violent. All of the sudden he exploded into a rust colored wolf. Leah rushed forward and locked eyes with the wolf.

"Rachel stand behind her incase she faints. Bella called out.

"On it."

"Leah."

"Come on Jake you can do it phase back." Leah kept her eyes locked on Jacob but grabbed the clothes from Rachel. Moments later Jacob was back in human form and Leah tossed the clothes to him. Coming out from behind the trees he scooped Leah up in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you." He whisperd placing her back on the rain soaked ground.

"Love you to." she ran her fingers over his face."

"What happened why did he phase?" Bella turned to Sam.

"The Cullens are back." The one sentence froze everyone in place.

A/N Dun Dun dun. The Cullen's are back what will happened well you'll have to wait and see thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Also if anyone likes Grey's anatomy I have two new Grey's stories Family of our heart an Alex and Meredith story and the Grey-Avery Method a Meredith and Jackson story so check those out


	70. Plan

I don't own Twilight.

"What do you mean the Cullen's are back, have the Cullen's ever been here how the hell are the Cullens? Seth asked.

Rachel shook her head and hit him upside head. "The Cullens are the vegetarian vampres that Ephraim Black made the treaty with Duh but they haven't been here in almost a hundred years what are they doing back?"

"I don't know." Sam shook his head.

"How do you know they're back?" Bella asked even she hadn't known that."

"It's a scent in the air it's subtle but it's there even if they are in forks. Don't you smell it?" he turned to the already phased wolfs."

"Not really." Jacob and Paul shook their heads.

"Plus Jared saw them with his own eyes." Jared came forward and nodded.

"When we knew Jacob was going to phase I rushed towards Forks trying to pick up the scent of Vamipire it's not always the reason for the phase but his was so quick that I figured it was. They're living in that house in the forest."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned back to the pack and looked at them. "That means we can expect Quill and Embry to phase at Any time maybe even Seth though I'm hoping not. "Sue Sarah I'm going to need you to keep an eye on them.

"Ok." The two mothers looked worried big things were happening and they had no way to control it.

"Sam what is the plan?"

"We're sending you to Forks Hospital you're going to talk to their leader he's a doctor there ask for a meeting at the treaty line."

"Me?"

"Yes you you're the most level headed and not a wolf you'll go but only talk to their leader."

"Right ok." Bella bit her lip for all her bravdo she had never been close to a vampire and she wasn't sure she wanted to start now.

"Hey." Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here you'll be fine."

"Ok." She said on a shaky breath pulling away "But I'm doing it tomorrow."

"That's fine." He pulled her closer to his embrace. "Why don't we all get some sleep and start fresh and clear headed in the morning. All the imprints were wrapped in their wolf's arms. Sam gave the nod and they all headed in their separate directions. Leah with Jacob. Rachel with Paul and Kim with Jared. Sam held Bella close to his side as they headed back to his house this certainly wasn't how he'd saw this night going.

A/N thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. Please review. Next up Lemon I promise. Anyway if you like Grey's anatomy I have a few other stories up a couple Japril a Meredith April sister story a drabble story and a AK2 story.


	71. When you're with the one you love

I don't own Twilight

The door closed behind Bella and Sam and just as the door clicked behind them Sam pulled Bella close to him and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She shivered at the feel as she closed her eyes and held tightly onto him. She pulled away and looked into his darkened eyes. The lust evident in there depths.

"I want you so much." She whispered.

He looked at her he could sense that the words weren't over. "But…"

"But you're parents and younger brother are here now." She whispered into the still night air.

he groaned and buried his head into her cleavage which was regrettably still covered with clothing. He looked up at her a sparkle in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to be quite then." He pulled her chin up and covered her pouting lips with his own. She moaned as she kissed him back knowing that maybe she should protest more but really not wanting to. she gave into the passion swiftly coursing through her body. He picked her up cradling her in his arms as he carried her over to the bed and laying her down. He hovered over her looking at the lovely woman that he was lucky enough to call his own. "I love you." He kissed her as his hands went to them hem of the shirt she was wearing and inched it up her stomach feeling every inch of her bare skin as he went. He felt his erection throb through his jeans. He tossed the shirt aside His hands once again unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. She sat up on the bed pressing her breast against his hot chest she kissed him as her hands went to work on the button of his jeans until once again they were down to where they had started him in his boxers and her still in her jeans and panties. "Now this isn't fair." He smirked. Running his hands over the button of her jeans.

"Well I guess you'll just have to do something about that won't you." Her hands joined his as they unclasped her pants and she shimmied out of them. He looked at her damp white panties and growled he could smell her wafting through the air.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yours." She agreed pulling him down on top of her. His boxer covered erection pressed hotly into her soaking panty covered V. and she panted for breath. "More I need more." Whimpered. His hand snuck inside the panties and he let his finger gently enter her slowly in and out he watched her eyes as he tried to keep himself in check. This was the first time for either of them but he was going to make this about her. With his other hand he pulled the panties from her body and tossed them to the floor before shimming down her body and replacing his finger with his lips. "Dear god." She panted as he looked up at her with hooded eyes as his tongue played over her. Lapping up her sweet juices. Her fingers tingled in his hair as she bite her lip to keep herself quite. She felt her self-tightening as she flew apart and stifled her scream. Sam looked at her licking his lips.

"So sweet." He whispered trailing his lips up her stomach her throat and to her lips.

"My turn." She whispered flipping them over so that she was on top. She let her hands wonder to his boxers as she tugged them down his well-toned legs. Her breath caught as him impressive erection bounced free from it's confines. Her heart stuttered as she looked up at him. He sat up and cupped her face in his.

"We can stop right now you know that right?"

"No," she shook her head taking a shaky breath. "No we're not stopping. She smiled at him and licked her lips gaining her confidence back. "I've got you just where I want you now." She winked as her hand engulfed his throbbing erection his her hands running it the length

"Faster." He panted she increased her tempo moving her other hand to fondle his balls before shimming to her knees and taking him into her wet hot mouth.

"Holy shit." He panted looking at her, her wicked tongue flicking at his tip. He felt like he'd died and went to heaven. Her mouth engulfed him and worked him like. Her other hand ran along the remainder of the length. Sam tried to hold onto his control "Bella." He tried to pull away from her as he felt his control snap. She pulled away as he came all over the sheets. He pulled her to him as he pulled her under him and kissed down her throat. "Amazing." He looked into her eyes as his hands worked down her body and he flicked her clit. She arched off the bed as her legs wrapped around him. His hands groped in the bedside table as he grabbed a condom and quickly put it on. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She breathed. He kissed her hard and deep to distract her as he pushed into her slowly, she cringed and he stopped letting her adjust to him. "Go." He looked at her as he slowly slipped farther into her. Finally breaking the barrier. He pulled out and in gently at first until neither of them could take it anymore and it turned into a fever pitch of arms and legs lips and moans. He flipped them so she was riding him. He watched her as she bent down to kiss him her hair curtaining them. He felt the pressure building and he could feel her walls clasping around him. He rubbed her breast before sucking her left nipple into his mouth. He rolled between his teeth.

"let go." He whispered she felt him come as he shuddered below her and that with the feel of his mouth on her made her fall apart. She collapsed on top of him sweat slicking both of their bodies. She listened to his heart beat under her head.

He ran his hands through her hair. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No thank you." He kissed her forehead. Sleep seemed to creep on her as her eyelids got heavy. He felt her warmth become heavy on top of him. He slowly shifted her off him and disposed of the condom before crawling in bed next to her again and pulling her pack against him. His world was perfect at that moment and he couldn't be happier. He let himself drift asleep the woman he loved curled at his side.

A/N well here you are the lemon you all wanted. Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Sorry it took so long but I knew the lemon had to come up and I had trouble starting it or knowing what to do with it. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	72. What too do

to do with it. Hope I didn't disappoint.

I don't own Twilight

Bella snuggled closer to the warmth. "mmm." She turned over and clung to the warmth. Her eyes blinked open. she lifted her head and looked at Sam's slumbering face. She smiled lightly as she stretched and winced slightly. She silently slipped out of bed and pulled on of Sam's shirts over herself feeling the soft material hit her thighs. She was hungry and she wanted a shower but she also didn't want to face the embarrassment of leaving that room. She pondered what to do. She looked between the door and Sam before deciding to crawl back into bed. That was the safest choice after all.

"mm." Sam mumbled as she curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and looked at her. "How are you?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"Why do you look like that?" he saw the nervousness that resided in her eyes.

"I really want to go out there and use the shower but I don't want to go out there no doubt your mother brother and father are out there." She whispered.

Sam smirked. "You're scared of my family since when?"

"Since I had sex in their house." Bella hissed pissed off that he was making fun of her.

"Oh come on they won't make that much fun of you ok so maybe Embry will but still lets go." He got out of bed putting some pants on and then scooping her into his arms.

"No." she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and she struggled to keep the shirt down around her legs. "Samuel Uley put me down before I end up flashing your whole family. She squealed.

"Fine." He relented putting her down. She scowled as she straightened herself.

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome." He smirked.

"You're enjoying this too much." She scowled.

"Of course I am a hot woman barely dressed who wouldn't enjoy that?"

"Men." Bella shook her head.

"Oh you know you love me."

"I know that's why I question my sanity." She stuck her tongue out and ran out the door.

"Why you little." Sam chased after her. Ella watched in fascination as her son chased his imprint around the table. She watched as he caught her and pulled her close kissing her. She cleared her throat.

"Hello children." Sam pulled away and groaned.

"Can't you see I'm busy here ma?"

Bella was blushing bright red. "Yes son I can see that but I think you're love girlfriend would like some breakfast and not to get mauled in the middle of the kitchen when your brother and father could walk in at any moment so how about you release her and sit down." She pointed her spatula at a chair.

"Fine." Sam pouted as he reluctantly released Bella. Just as they sat down Embry and Josh walked into the room and Bella groaned as Embry smirked. "So how was last night?" Ella slapped him upside the head.

"Embry." She hissed.

"What it's a legitimate question." He winked causing Bella to blush even more. She just ignored him and ate her pancakes but she knew this wouldn't be the end of the discussion not when the whole pack would be involved.

A/N next up we'll see the pack again and I think some Bella and Leah qulity time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed please review also if you want and haven't already check out my new Sam and Bella story The strange world of Imprints. Vampires and Werewolf's oh my. Also I have a new Edward and Bella story called falling in love at the worst time.


	73. Leah the kidnapper

I don't own Twilight

A knock sounded on the door just as Bella stood up to clear her plate. "Bella dear can you get the door please." Ella asked.

"Of course." Bella put the plate down and opened the door to see a smiling slightly bouncing Leah on the doorstep. "Leah are you Ok?"

"I'm fine I brought you some clothes." She walked into the house and smiled at Sam. "Hello Samuel."

"Leah."

"So where are the rest of the Hellions?" Bella looked behind Leah sure they were going to pop up at her.

"Oh I have Jacob entertaining them, you need to get dressed and then I'm kidnapping you."

"Kidnapping me should I be scared."

"Oh yes. Come on." Leah pushed Bella towards Sam's room.

"So big brother how are you this morning?" Embry smirked as soon as the girls were out of ear shot. Sam just glared at him.

"Shut up." He picked up his plate along with Bella's.

"Oh someone is grouchy this morning. Don't want to loose you're girlfriend." Sam growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Embry shush." Ella narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll just get him back when he gets and imprint." Sam smirked. Making Embry slightly scared.

Meanwhile in Sam's room Bella was changing well Leah bounced on the bed. "Soo…"

"Sooo What?" Bella looked over at her.

"So how was it?"

"Leah." Bella hissed. "You know they can hear you out there right."

"Fine ruin all my fun but I will get all the details later."

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Imprint meeting it should be fun." Leah's eyes sparkled as Bella finished dressing.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets get this over with." Bella sighed. "I'm going to be kidnapped wish me luck." She leaned over and kissed Sam.

"Good luck." He smiled at her.

"Ok lets get this over with." Bella sighed. Following Leah to her house where she found Kim and Rachel."

"So give use all the Juicy details.' Rachel rubbed her hands together.

Bella sighed this was going to be a long day.

A/N ok so I decided the girl talk will be the next chapter and it will be split Girls will have there talk and boys their's. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please review.


	74. Talking about sensitive topics

I don't own Twilight

"So how was it?" Leah winked as Bella sat down and grabbed a pillow to clutch onto.

She flushed bright red. "It was amazing." She whispered glad at that moment that Sam didn't have a sister to see this. "He was sweet and gentle I love him so much." It was like stars were shinning in her eyes.

"That's sweet." Rachel smiled. "Now that the first time is over it's time for the Kinky."

"Rachel." Bella screeched scandalized.

"What it's true good kink can go a long way.

"I'm scared of her." Leah whispered to Bella making her laugh.

"Okay Rachel you can stop I've seen enough of your sex life in Pauls mind I don't need any more details to scare me. "

"And you're my boyfriends sister so please don't tell me anything ever."

"Oh Leah." Rachel sighed cracking up.

"You can tell me." Kim said. "I mean me and Jared have a good sex life but I can always use some tips."

"Seriously Kim." Bella threw her hands over her ears as Rachel started to talk about positions and technique. Bella ran from the room Leah behind her. Bella flopped down on the bed and flipped over as Leah shut the door behind her.

"Those two are crazy."

"Tell me about it." Bella shivered. Leah crawled on the bed.

"So really it was good then?" she twisted her hands in front of her.

"Leah are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She swallowed. "It's just well Jacob is younger then me we all know that but he's sixteen and no one really expects us to wait the two years until he's eighteen he's phased we've imprinted and sex is just a part of that. You and Sam holding off that was unusual. I'm just scared of what it will be like."

"Oh Leah." Bella hugged her friend close. "Don't rush, don't force just let it happen if it will. Jacob won't hurt you not on purpose I promise you that." She whispered lightly.

Leah bit her lip. And took a deep breath. "Thanks. "

"anytime." Bella smiled at her best friend. Neither girl could know what was going on at the Uley house at that very moment.

Joshua and Ella had left the house and as soon as they were gone the house was bombarded by the wolf pack. "So, what was it like?" Jared winked.

"You've been staying around Paul for too long." Sam shook his head.

"Come on." Embry begged.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell."

"Who said anything about kissing." Paul cackled

Sam threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up I don't ask you guys about your sex life."

"I don't have a sex life." Embry pouted and I can't even get into people's minds unlike you guys."

"ohh poor Embry." Jacob laughed.

"No it should be poor Jacob." Sam said taking a drink of the beer he'd grabbed from the fridge.

"Why is that?" Jacob looked at him curiously.

"Because you have to share a brain with Paul now which means you get to see the things he does to your sister."

"Oh gross that's for that fucking image man." Jacob chucked a pillow at Sam.

"You're welcome now maybe you'll al leave me alone."

"Sure for now maybe." Paul smirked drinking his own beer.

Sam happened to look over and see Jacob's worried eyes looking back at him.

"Hey Jake would you come help me get something from outside?"

"Yeah sure." Jacob said getting up and followed Sam outside. "What do you need?" Jacob asked as they came outside.

"Nothing I wanted to talk to you is everything ok you seemed a bit uncomfortable in there."

"Uh yeah." Jacob looked away not meeting Sam's eyes.

"Jacob seriously what's going on?"

"It's just me… and Leah you know sex."

"You're worried about having sex with Leah." Jacob gave a jerky nod. "What are you worried about?"

"Going too fast not going fast enough hurting her being teased by those guys." He jerked his thumb towards the house."

"First off all don't do anything until you're both ready there is no too slow there is when it's right for you don't let anyone pressure you ok. As for them it's all in good fun and they'd never say anything rude or derogatory as for hurting her. You know you'll never emotionally hurt her but physically it will hurt her the first time. just be gentle and listen to her okay."

"Thanks." Jacob said looking back towards the house.

"Anytime you need advice I'm here Jake remember that."

"I will." Jacob cracked a small smile. "I will."

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please we'll have one or two more chapters before meeting with Carlisle I haven't decided if Leah and Jacob will talk before or after the meeting but there will be a chapter of them talking.


	75. The night before a big meeting

I don't own Twilight.

Bella sighed as she laid back on her bed. Thoughts of what the morning would bring running through her head. She knew she'd have to walk into Forks into the hospital and ask For Carlisle Cullen but she wasn't sure how she would react to that. She could already feel her insides twisting up. She was so nervous.

"Hey Baby what are you doing?" she looked over at her open window where Sam had just climbed through. She smiled weakly and sighed.

"Just worried about tomorrow."

He sat down beside her and she moved so her head was in his lap and he was stroking her hair. "You want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"I'm just worried about messing it up I guess. I mean you guys are expecting me to go in there and get them to agree to a meeting. I've only been to Forks a few times not a fan of the kids there." She shivered thinking of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley who she'd had a few run ins with not to Mention Mike Newton who seemed to want to hit on her every chance he got.

"Bella once you tell Carlisle why you're there you'll be fine I promise he won't hurt you but to make you feel better I will have Paul or Jared in the woods around the hospital."

She took a deep breath of relief. She felt so much better knowing that she wouldn't be alone. "That's good." She breathed.

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone?" Silly Bella." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly and pulled his head down to kiss her. Feeling his soft lips on hers made her relax. As she pulled him down on top of her.

"Mmm Bella Baby your dad is right down the hall." Sam protested.

"Yeah because that stopped us last night." She giggled thinking about the time in his parents house.

"True." He smirked pulling her close and starting to take her clothes from her body as they became one again. She felt that all was right with her world.

A.N Sorry for the wait next up she gets ready to meet Carlisle. Thanks for the reviews and please review.


	76. Leah and Jacob one with the world

I don't own Twilight

"Jacob," Leah whispered as she tapped against his bedroom window.

Jacob awaken and jumped up. Going to the window and throwing it open. "Leah what are you doing here?"

"Thought we should talk can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," he stepped back as Leah came through the window with a little help from Jacob. Her eyes moved to the bed and then quickly away her cheeks burning red. "Leah are you okay?" Jacob went to cup her cheek but let his hand fall away once he saw her shy away from him.

"Yeah um…." She swallowed. "Can we sit down?" she nodded towards the bed and the tangled sheets.

"What, yeah sure." Jacob sat down and waited for Leah to join him. She licked her lips as she faced him. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why I came here tonight why I choose now to speak but I talked to Bella and I think we need to…." here she twisted her hands. "I think we need to talk about where our relationship is going." She paused. Looking anywhere but at Jacob. She swallowed and looked at him at him full on. "you know physically."

Jacob's breath caught sharply in his throat as he looked at Leah's face noting the flush on her cheeks. "Leah." He said softly. "You do know that there is no way you have to do anything you don't want to. I know that people expect it because of the imprint but look at Bella and Sam. They waited it's okay we can wait as long as you want."

"I really want to be with you." She breathed her hot breath wafting across his face.

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked almost holding his breath and fighting every urge in his body to grab her and kiss her.

She smiled softly before leaning over and capturing his lips with hers. She slide closer to him and tangled her fingers in his hair. His hands found their way to her hips. "Make love to me." Leah whispered into the night."

Jacob slowly devised her of her clothing as she closely devised him of his. She felt his hands glide over her body. She felt on fire. He felt like his world was becoming complete as she was naked beneath him. As they became one for the first time. the world fully revolved around the two of them.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. I know it was supposed to be Bella getting ready for Carlisle but I felt this story had to be told first.


	77. Meeting Doctor Cullen

I don't own twilight

Bella got up the next morning and after showering and getting dressed she turned to Sam. "You'll be standing at the treaty line right?"

"Yes of course." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "you'll be in no danger I promise.

"Okay." Bella sighed as she grabbed her purse. She got into her truck and headed towards Forks she waved to Jared and Jacob who stood on the treaty line ready to phase at a seconds notice. She followed the road until she reached Forks and she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She got out and walked into the hospital.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes I would like to see Doctor Cullen you can tell him it's about the boys on the reservation."

"Okay one second dear." The woman got up and walked to a door going through it. She came back am minuet later. "He'll be out in a minuet."

"Thank you." Bella stood tapping her foot nervously. Soon a man with blond hair wearing a white lab coat comes out.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Bella Black and I'm here about the boys." She puts a emphasize on the word boys as he looks her over.

"Of course come on through to my office." He said he walked back around the desk and she followed him into his office. "Have a seat." He pointed to a chair. Which she took. "What would you like to discuss?"

"The boys on the rez would like to talk to you about the treaty and the lines that encompasses. "We don't want trouble but we have to have a meeting." She said keeping her eyes on him steadily.

"Oh I see. I wasn't aware they were still phasing."

"Of course they are." Bella rolled her eyes. "There job is to protect the tribe from people like you. You come into the picture they are going to phase though we knew this was going to happen for a while as they have been phasing for years no way to get away from destiny."

Carlisle didn't look like he knew what to say and it took him a second to respond. "Yes while I work most days how would Saturday afternoon work for you?"

"That's fine. Two o clock." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Exuse me." She turned around

"Yes?"

"Who are you exactly in relation to the pack?"

"I'm the future chief of the tribe the one that helps them and the imprint of the Alpha." Power seemed to radiate off of her as she said all of this. Carlisle just nodded and watched her walk off. Bella came out of the hospital and let the phased boys know that she was okay. She got back into her car and headed towards La Push. Getting out at her house she turned to Sam.

"Saturday at two."

"You did good babe." He smiled.

"That guy is creepy." Bella shivered burrowing deeper into Sam's warmth. Sam just chuckled.

A/N Next up I think I'll have a chapter with the Cullens before they go the meeting anyway thanks for the reviews and please review.


	78. If Edward doesn't mess it up

I don't own Twilight

Carlisle shook his head as he walked into his house and looked at his children. "Everyone I have some news for you."

"We know." Alice scrunched up her nose "dogs."

"Yes well their leader tiny little girl demands that we meet with them."

"A female wolf." Emmett asked.

"No the future chief of the tribe and the imprint of the Alpha wait where is Edward.

"With his new obsession I believe he's watching her through a window or something." Rosalie snorted.

"Well when he gets home tell him we are meeting at the treaty line on Saturday also tell hm to leave that poor girl alone what's her name again?"

"Angela." Alice supplied the name.

"Right Angela."

"I don't know she seems to like him." Emmett shrugged.

"Because he's dazzling her." Alice shot back.

"Fine whatever.' Emmett said walking off.

"Anyway yes we'll be ready on Saturday." Alice said. "All of us." She shouted towards Emmetts back.

"Good." Carlisle said walking away and towards his study Esme walking behind him.

"Are we going to have to move?" Esme asked as she closed the door behind herself.

"I hope not my dear I hope not but I have a feeling that will all depend on how our children act especially Edward. He is the reason I left here in the first place there was another girl once upon a time a girl who he dazzeled and then left heartbroken I think it may even have been his new girls Great Grandmother.

Esme just shook her head thinking of Edward hoping he wouldn't mess it up for them here in the town of Forks.

Sorry for the wait thanks for the reviews. next up the Cullens and the pack get ready for the meeting so you'll see it cut back and forth and Angela will play a big part in this story. But will she stay with Edward? Wait and see.


	79. Getting ready

I don't own twilight.

The sun rose on Saturday morning scorching down on Washington and taking away the usual drizzling skies. Bella looked out on the landscape her arms resting around herself. she started slightly when she felt Sam wrap his arms around her.

"Hey." He whispered. "You okay."

She nodded turning in his arms and burying herself in his arms. I'm just worried about today. I know they are supposed to be good vampires but I just…. She trailed off. I just feel a bit off." She smiled shakily at him. "I want Sarah too keep an eye on Embry this weekend I feel like he's going to phase soon.

"Okay." He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Jacob and Leah on their way over and Paul and Jared are already at the treaty line.

Bella sighed and stood back. "Then I better jump into the shower and get ready to go." Sam watched her go and shook his head. He hoped everything went smoothly but if Bella was feeling that something was off then something was probably off. He turned to leave the house running into Leah and Jacob as he opened the door.

"Hey Bella's in the shower I'm going to head over to your moms Jacob t, have you seen Embry?"

"Yeah he's over there he was trying to mooch breakfast out of mom." Jacob laughed.

"Sounds like him." Sam chuckled headed towards the Black house. "Hey Sarah can I talk to you?" He asked walking into the house and smiled over to Sarah who was flipping pancakes on the stove.

"Sure, Rachel please flip these." She handed the spatula to her daughter and headed into the other room with Sam.

"So," Sam said turning towards her, "Bella feels like Embry is going to phase sometime in the next few days and would like you to keep an eye on him. "

"Of course." Sarah said feeling her heart drop slightly that another boy would phase.

"Thanks." Sam said turning back around. He waved at the people in the kitchen. He walked in to see Bella dressed and ready to go and Jacob kissing Leah goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Bella sighed.

"Yeah lets get this over with." Sam took her hand and laced their fingers together. As they headed towards the treaty line.

Meanwhile in the Cullen residence tempers were high and emotions were running rampant. "Edward where the hell have you been?" Rosalie growled.

"Like you even have to ask." Emmett scoffed of course he was watching his precious Angela."

"Which he was told not to do." Alice scowled at him. "But of course Edward never listens to anything anyone has to say."

"If you mess this place up for us I'll turn you to ash." Rosalie growled as Jasper tried to make the room calm.

"Okay everyone simmer down." Carlisle came into the room. "Are we ready?"

"Yes lets just get this over with." Rosalie rolled her eyes as they all left the house and ran towards the treaty line.

As they reached it, it was the wolfs on one side the vampires on the other and they all stood their ground staring each other down.

A/N next up the actual meeting. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also check out my new Sam Bella story Torn family.


End file.
